Darkened Heart
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Takes place in a modern day Konoha. Sasuke leaves and Naruto takes it hard. But when Sasuke returns things get turned upside down in the small town of Konoha. NaruXSasuXNaru WARNING! EMO-NESS NEAR ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Darkened Heart

Me (Kiya): Hey everyone! Okay so this is my very first ever SasuNaru fanfic! Warning: Naruto is majorly out of character especially in this chapter! Do not yell at me about it okay! Basically this story takes place in a more modern day Konoha. Sasuke left leaving Naruto heart broken and with a broken soul. Without Sasuke, Naruto could barely function. Don't like the way that sounds turn around now and go away. If you want to give this story a try please continue ^_^.

B.S. (Breathing Stars): Get on with it Kiya!

Me: Fine....

B.S.: Kiya-Chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If she did Sasuke and Naruto would be with each other already ^_^. Please enjoy!

CH1

Naruto walked down the side walk of his home town. Well city would be more like it. He had watched it grow from a small town to a city with sky scrapers and large buildings and houses. He loved it there well he used to love it there. That is till the man he loved left three years ago. His once bouncy blond hair was now always drooping and his once bright blue eyes were now dull and emotionless. He went through every day like a robot a motion that had to be done. Nothing really mattered to him any more. His apartment was always a mess unless one of his friends went over and cleaned it. His scars on his arms and neck a reminder that his one love was gone.

As he walked down the street on this brilliantly sunny and cloudless afternoon he noticed someone who looked quite familiar. Hair as black as night with a tinge of blue, skin as pale as the moon and suit pressed so tightly you would think it should never fit. "Sa- Sasuke?" Naruto muttered catching the other mans attention who stopped and turned around. His eyes so brown they looked black stared into Naruto's lifeless blue orbs. "It is you." he sighed running to the other man wrapping his arms around him.

"Look Naruto, I really don't have time for this," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto only wrapped around Sasuke's waist tighter. "Really Naruto release me. I have a meeting."

Naruto shook his head then looked Sasuke in the eye. "You left without a word three years ago Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto spat. "I wont ever let you go again."

Sasuke glared down at the blond getting quite irritated with his games. "I am going to be late and if I am I will kill you," he hissed.

"Go ahead," Naruto sighed. "You killed me once, this time do a better job." Sasuke raised a dark eye brow wondering what the hell the blond was talking about. Finally Naruto let the dark haired man go and stepped back. "Fine, but please meet me for some drinks after your meeting. When does it end any ways?"

"Eight," Sasuke muttered, then wondered why he even said anything.

"Eight- thirty meet me at the Tavern," Naruto all but ordered. "They have the best drinks." Sasuke merely nodded then turned and walked away. With a small skip in his step Naruto made his way back to his apartment and dug out his house phone from under a large pile of mail. "Kiba!" he exclaimed into the phone. "Guess who I ran into!" the other side of the line was quiet for Naruto to go on. "Sasuke is back! He is finally back! I knew he would come back."

Though Naruto seemed thrilled Kiba could hear that hollowness within his voice. Kiba sighed and shook his head even though he knew the blond couldn't see it. "Naruto stay away from him," he ordered. "All he will do is break your heart again." Naruto groaned with irritation. "I'm saying this as a friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Too late Kiba," Naruto grinned. "He agreed to meet me for drinks tonight."

Kiba hated it when his friend set himself up to be hurt. Though even after Sasuke left he and their friend Sakura Haruno got Naruto to go out on dates, it was never the same for the blond though. "Fine then Hinata and I are coming with you," he announced.

"No!" Naruto nearly screamed. "Kiba, I don't need baby sat. I think I know what I am doing."

"I'm guessing you told him to meet you at the Tavern," Kiba said ignoring his friends protests. "I am also guessing it's around eight or eight- thirty." Naruto muttered a few incoherent words then hung up on the other man.

Sasuke walked into a large glass building and pushed for the elevator. Almost immediately one of the sliding doors opened and he walked in. Inside was a pink haired women dressed in a nice black skirt with a white blouse and black jacket. She looked up and saw who stood beside her. "Sasuke Uchiha!" she all but screamed before slapping the dark haired man. "You ignorant asshole!"

Sasuke looked down at the women now in front of him. "Sakura, nice to see you too," he said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that ass wipe!" Sakura scolded. "Do you know what you did to Naruto when you left?!" Sasuke merely looked at her impassively. "For the first year he tried multiple different suicides!"

Sasuke's only reaction was a raised brow as he said, "I didn't notice anything,"

Sakura slapped him one more time, "You need to pay better attention dick head," she then turned away from the dark haired man who now had two hand prints on his cheeks.

Sasuke thought back to when he ran into Naruto earlier. He really didn't notice a difference. Naruto still wore that same old dorky smile with those same big blue orbs. His hair was still that same spiky mess he liked to have as a hair style. He had to admit though he had missed that dorky smile of his. Then something clicked as he thought back to before he left town with no word. _Hadn't Naruto's blue eyes seemed bottomless and all but sparkly when he would call for me?_ He had to wonder as he stepped off the elevator. _And wouldn't he all but jump me when we saw one another and be so bouncy it was annoying?_ He shook his head, he had a meeting now he couldn't keep thinking about the blond idiot, he had to concentrate.

Yet through the entire meeting his mind kept wondering to his dobe. To the old days when the blond was normally over whelming. He had to wonder when he had fallen in love with the idiot. _Isn't that one reason I ran?_ He asked himself as the final speaker finished up. _Because I was starting to fall for the damn dobe? Because he was getting far too close?_ He shook his head slightly as he stood to leave. _No, I left to get the hell out of this small hell hole._ He told himself. He had to wonder though, was that the real reason? Or was he running away from his feelings? Running because the blond may not of felt the same way?

"Kiba let me play another song," Naruto slurred drunkenly. Though he had said eight-thirty to Sasuke he had gotten there a half hour early and started drinking. Now he was with Hinata and Kiba drunk and swaying. Kiba knew nothing good was going to come of this.

"Here, Naruto," Kiba sighed, handing the blond another dollar. He had gotten to the bar around the same time as Naruto trying to keep the blond from being too much of an idiot. Not that he was able to do much, Naruto could hold a lot of liquor. "On the condition that you don't have any more drinks." he said pulling the dollar from the blonds reach.

Naruto pouted then mulled it over in his hazy mind. "Fine," she slurred grabbing the dollar. "But I can't promise Sasuke, wont buy me a drink."

"I wont," came a stern and cold voice from behind the blond. Naruto turned around and looked at his love through hazy eyes. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto's taste in cloths had gotten better, he was wearing a white shirt that showed his nice muscular tanned chest and leather pants that were tight on his thighs and ass. Though the hot shirt showed that Naruto had scars both on his neck and wrists and stared at those before taking a moment to admire the man before him, before he realized he was staring. "You are drunk Naruto." he sighed. "Maybe I should just take you home."

"No!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the other man. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to change out of his suit but he had taken off the tie. "I am not drunk! Besides I think I deserve an explanation of why you left me all those years ago!" he swayed a little as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke only shook his head as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close about to pick him up and take him home. Naruto shook his head and pulled his arm from Sasuke's grasp. "I can walk home just fine asshole! I am not drunk you are!"

Sasuke blinked at the other man shocked at how this was all going. "Naruto, I really think.." he started but was cut off by Naruto's hand going across his face.

"I don't give a fuck what the hell you think!" he yelled as he pushed his way past to get to the door.

"See ya Uchiha," Kiba said pulling Hinata behind him to follow his friend. He had known nothing good was going to come of this and the night still was not over.

Sasuke growled under his breath then shoved his way to the front. "Naruto!" he called. Luckily for him Naruto was so drunk he couldn't walk straight, making it easier to catch up to the blond idiot. "Naruto." Sasuke growled reaching out taking hold of Naruto's right arm. When the blond tried to pull free Sasuke took both of Naruto's hands and pinned him against a car. "Listen to me Naruto, please." Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke noting the unusual pleading in the dark haired mans voice. "I had to go okay. I just had too."

Naruto let out a dark sarcastic laugh. "You know Sasuke," he started almost sounding hysterical. "I loved you back then. I stood up for you when people called you an arrogant asshole. I loved you so much." he paused, his hollow eyes staring at Sasuke as if searching for something. "I was going to ask if you felt the same. If you wanted to be with me." he paused again, looking away now. "Well when you left I found that answer out." Sasuke stared at Naruto processing the new found news.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed trying to find the right words.

"Do not call me that Teme!" Naruto yelled. Before he could say anything more Sasuke mashed his lips against the blonds, causing him to squeak a little. Naruto's eyes widened a little with some emotion coming back to his deep blue eyes. After a second Naruto came back to his drunken senses pulling his hands free and pushed Sasuke back allowing space between them. "Teme. Go. To. Hell." he pulled out his now remembered keys and walked over to a dirty truck, that at one point in time had been orange.

"Damn it dobe!" Sasuke grumbled going after Naruto to drag him to his car. "I am taking you home whether you like it or not."

"Actually," Kiba interrupted taking hold of Naruto's other hand. "Hinata and I will take him home. Stay the fuck away from him bastard."

Sasuke glared at the brunette, but released his dobe any ways. He was going to be in town for a couple of nights any ways. He walked back to his car listening to Naruto's protests and swears as he was dragged to Kiba's car.

The next morning Naruto woke with an excruciating headache and naked. He panicked for a moment as he looked around, he didn't remember having sex with anyone. He moved a little and was re-leaved to find his butt was not sore. He got up slowly and got dressed even slower trying not to puke. As he walked out of his room to the kitchen he could hear someone was definitely there. "Hey sleepy head!" Kiba called noticing the blond before he even made it all the way down the hall. "Would you like some breakfast?" Naruto held his head in his hands Kiba's voice seeming to boom as loud as thunder.

"No," Naruto groaned taking a seat on a bar stool. "And could you please stop screaming?" he laid his head on his now crossed arms on the counter. He peeked an eye and noticed Kiba was still in the same cloths that he had worn the day before. He guessed the brunette had staid and slept on the couch and immediately felt really bad. "Thank you for going with me last night Kiba. Where is Hinata?"

Kiba took a brief look over his shoulder as he paused scrambling some eggs. "I took her home first last night," he answered turning back to his breakfast. "You were so drunk you ended up wetting yourself and puked all over your cloths. By the time I got you up the stairs and into the house you passed out as soon as you hit the bed." he couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous Naruto had looked. "The best I could do was get you out of your cloths. You didn't hold still long enough for me to put anything else on ya, sorry."

Naruto shrugged not really caring, his apartment got pretty warm during the summer and slept in the nude sometimes any way. He sighed again trying to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered drinking **a lot** and Sasuke was somewhere in there. For the life of him Naruto could not remember if he and Sasuke had talked. So lost in thought Naruto didn't even notice when Kiba sat on a bar stool across from him and placed a cup of coffee also in front of him. "Drink some coffee it'll help," Kiba sighed causing Naruto to jump. "You know I haven't seen you drink like that since Sasuke left. Now that he is back you drank even more! You need to be more careful, Uzumaki." he scolded taking a bite of eggs.

"Did-" Naruto hesitated to finish the sentence. "Did Sasuke show up last night?"

Kiba almost chocked on his eggs as he started laughing. When he gained control he nodded then noticed Naruto's questioning gaze. "You all but told him to go fuck off, Naruto," he said, answering the unheard question. Naruto nearly pounded his head on the counter, if it weren't for his head spinning when he lifted it he would of. "What had you wanted to tell the dumb fuck?"

Naruto stared into his caramel colored coffee thinking of what an idiot he really was. "I was going to ask him to stay and come back," Naruto answered offhandedly. "I was going to tell him that I love him and to stay." he sighed. He couldn't believe that he had totally screwed up.

"You told him that you loved him," Kiba said through a bite of french toast. "Then told him to fuck off. Basically." Naruto groaned as he took a sip of his coffee yelling at himself in his head for screwing up as badly as he did.

Sasuke turned in the back seat of his car. After Naruto had left he had gone back into the Tavern and drank away all his emotions. He had been so drunk he had passed out in his back seat. He opened his eyes to the bright sun giving him an instant headache. He normally never drank as much as he had but last night had called for it. He sat up slowly and crawled into the drivers seat. _Time to get back to the hotel I guess,_ he thought starting the car. The engine seemed so loud to his sensitive ears and head, though it was normally a quiet little hum. "I need coffee." he muttered putting the car in drive. He thought of the night before events, unbelieving that Naruto had loved him. He had to wonder if Naruto even still loved him. He also couldn't believe the scars his dobe had. Had he been the one to really make the dobe do that? He couldn't of he was gone. Maybe that was exactly it, he was gone. He remembered Sakura screaming at him for leaving causing Naruto to attempt suicide multiple times. He hadn't believed it till he saw it. "That idiot." he muttered pulling into the parking lot of a coffee shop. He knew he looked like shit, but he needed the caffeine.

"Sasuke?" someone questioned as soon as he walked into the coffee shop. He looked up from his feet to notice a blond sitting close to the door. "You look like shit Sasuke. What happened?" Sasuke held up a finger and made her pause. He got a black coffee before joining the blond at her table. "I heard you got back into town yesterday. Only one night and you look like crap. Man."

"Nice to see you too Ino," Sasuke muttered before he took a sip of his coffee. "So far it's nicer then Sakura and Kiba's welcome backs."

Ino only smiled as she took a sip of her Frapachino. "Ah yes, Sakura slapped you. I didn't think she had it in her. I also never knew she even cared the slightest about Naruto, considering he was always in the way of getting to you." Ino shrugged then her mood seemed to change. "You haven't gone any where near Naruto now have you?"

Sasuke flinched as the question. "_He_ ran into me yesterday," he exclaimed. His dark eyes stared at his even darker coffee, he was so pissed at Naruto for making his life such a living hell now. He was now thinking that coming back to Konoha was a really bad idea. "He had asked me to drinks and was drunk before I even got there. Even **he** slapped me!"

Ino let out a laugh as she sat back in her chair. Her pale blue eyes were alight when she looked back at Sasuke then she shook her head. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had been there one night and was already in some kind of mess. "Do you have a place to stay while you're in town?"

Sasuke looked up from his coffee surprised. "I'm staying at a motel right now." he answered.

"Well that is far too expensive!" Ino exclaimed. "You can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom. After all it is only a couple of days I assume." Sasuke nodded knowing he was not going to win this fight. They finished their coffees in silence after Ino wrote down her address for Sasuke. "And don't worry. I wont tell anyone you're staying with me." she said before they parted ways. Sasuke merely shrugged he didn't care anymore if anyone knew he was in town one way or another the old group would find out.

Sasuke walked slowly into his motel room. He really didn't feel like staying at Ino's and was thinking of skipping out on it. Thinking of skipping out on things brought his memories back to Naruto. For three years he had mostly forgotten about the blond, well tried to at least. Tried to forget about everyone and everything that had been around him. He had to study hard and go to a better collage for what he wanted to do. Of course he told no one except one person who would keep the secret no matter what. _I should get a hold of Negi,_ he thought as he placed his last shirt neatly into his suit case.

As he pulled out his phone a light knock came at his motel door. He had to wonder who the hell it could be considering he had told no one where he was staying. He walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly. To his surprise it was indeed none other then Negi Huuga. The brunette walked in without being invited and sat on the bed. "You chose a bad time to come back," he said, his light blue eyes almost white seemed stare right into Sasuke's soul. Sasuke looked down knowing that his old friend was right. "Everyone already knows you're back. You know how Sakura and Naruto is."

Sasuke looked back up and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know where I was staying?"

Negi released a harsh chuckled. "I figured you would choose the best hotel in town that was close to where you would be having meetings," he explained with a shrug. Sasuke nodded and went into the bathroom and grabbed the last of his things. "Leaving town already?" Sasuke shook his head and explained how he had run into Ino. Negi crinkled his nose unbelieving that Sasuke would actually stay at the blonds house. "Aren't you worried that she'll make moves on you man?"

"Hn," Sasuke said zipping up the little pocket on his bag. "That is the least of my worries right now. I'm more worried about making it out of town alive at the end of the week. From the sound of it nearly everyone wants to kill me for leaving and sending Naruto over the edge." he shook his head and looked at the ceiling. "How the hell is _that_ my fault any ways! I wasn't the one who put the sharp objects in his hands after all." he picked up his bag with Negi following behind him.

Negi shook his head as well only at Sasuke. He didn't say anything on the subject merely followed his friend to check out then to his black leather interior Honda. "Could of picked something more sporty don't you think?" Negi commented.

"And be even more noticed?" Sasuke laughed. He shook his head and shrugged once again. "See you around?" Negi nodded then walked away back out to the street and down the side walk. Sasuke had to wonder if Negi was going to tell anyone where he will be staying but quickly shoved the thought to the back of his head. He took out the paper with Ino's address and started the car to drive to his impending doom. As he drove he had to think, how the hell he got himself into this mess? When did he fall in love with Naruto? He shook his head, he just didn't know anything any more. Most of all he wanted to know how the hell Naruto could be **so** stupid as to try and kill himself!? He was so pissed off at Naruto at how selfish he was going to be. Sasuke had, had every intention to go back to Konoha eventually. He also hadn't exactly hidden his feelings for Naruto completely, he had given hints. Again Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto really was that stupid?

Me: Alrighty then! Well that is chapter one! I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. If you did not like it and do not want me to write another chapter please just turn away now. I do not wish to hear complaining. If you did somewhat like it and have ways to make it better please leave a review! Oh and BTW the next chap is going to be Sasuke remembering something from the past. So yeah...

B.S.: Kiya-Chan is babbling so I'll just cut in and say hope you read chapter two! She will update as soon as possible!

Both: Bye!

Me: P.S. If you have nothing good to say then don't say it at all! Bye! **waves with a smile**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back!

B.S.: So am I! We have another special guest! Purple Fuzzy Kitty!

P.F.K.: Hi! Uh you guys do I really have to be here? I mean look at what happened last time I helped host something.

B.S.: You two were only tied to train tracks...

Me: Yeah PFK had helped host a story BS and I had been writing together. Well two stories. They don't exist any more though sorry fans!

P.F.K.: Alright umm... lets see here... **looks at paper** Kiya would like to thank DemonicBrat 13 and Mizuki-sempai for their reviews!

Me: That's right! Thank you!

B.S.: Kiya does not own Naruto. She only wishes, but then again who doesn't?

Everyone: Hope you enjoy Chapter Two of 'Darkened Heart'!

CH 2

"Sasuke!" Naruto called running down the sidewalk of their high school. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around watching the blond run towards him. After a shaky start on things they had become pretty close with all things considering. "Sasuke, guess what!" Sasuke didn't even have time to guess before Naruto was shoving a paper in his face. "I got into the collage here! Isn't that great!?"

Sasuke smirked at the blond idiot next to him. "Hn, I can't believe that you were even able to get into collage with the grades you had." he commented. Naruto gave him his little pout as they walked on.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sasuke ignored the voice who called while Naruto stopped nearly drooling over the girl who approached. Sakura Haruno had been Naruto's dream girl for so long; even though she thought Naruto was weird and was all over Sasuke all the time. Her dyed pink hair long and her green eyes more deceiving then anything. Underneath her cute girl exterior she was strong, cruel and viscous. Of course to Sasuke, Sakura Haruno was more annoying then even Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked immediately. He smiled his cheerful smile at her as she slowed to a walk.

Ignoring Naruto for the moment she pouted over the fact that Sasuke wasn't giving her the time of day. "Well I got into our collage." she finally said with a sigh.

Naruto laughed full heartedly as he placed his arms behind his head. "I knew you would!" he cheered. "You are quite smart after all! I'm surprised you didn't try to go to a more prestigious collage."

"What's more surprising," Sasuke said from ahead. "Naruto got into this collage." he secretly smiled to himself. He was so proud of Naruto even if he didn't want to admit to it.

Sasuke looked at the houses he passed while wondering if Naruto was even still in classes. _I really was proud of him. After all, more schooling would have had to be torturing for the poor dobe._ He chuckled as he pulled into the drive way of Ino's house. He walked up the walk way to the door then knocked.

"Sasuke!" Ino greeted as she pulled him into a hug. Sasuke pushed himself away from the blond who pouted. Shaking it off she showed him in. "Well this is the kitchen, my room, the bathroom and finally your room. The living room is this way." they walked to the opposite side of the house to a well decorated living room and one pissed off Sakura.

"I thought you said you weren't telling anyone I was here." he groaned staying clear of the pink hair girl.

Ino looked down in shame. "She came over unexpected I swear." she said.

Without a word Sakura stood up and walked over to her friend. "Don't worry Ino, you shouldn't have to explain anything to him." she smiled then glared over at Sasuke. "Listen bub. Your looks wont do it for ya' any more. I'll tell you this one last time. Stay. Away. From. Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He gave her a cocky grin then said, "I'm surprised you even give a crap about Naruto." Sakura stopped in her tracks of leaving and turned to face her old flame. "After all you wouldn't ever give him the time of day four years ago. Why the change of heart huh?"

Sakura was fuming then turned her face away in shame. He had a point after all, she hadn't given a crap about Naruto until Sasuke left. Was she so shallow?

"You know," Sasuke muttered a few minutes later as he exited the guest room to find Ino sitting on her couch. "I keep thinking of the past. Of how all this started."

Ino looked at Sasuke like he was nuts. "Are you going to get all sentimental?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled ever so slightly. "This isn't like you. What happened to the stoic Sasuke from high school? Did those slaps from Sakura and Naruto knock something loose in your head?"

Sasuke glared at the floor wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "You don't get it Ino." he growled. Ino's eyes softened from mocking to concern. She stood and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder encouraging him to go on. "I ran away and caused trouble for Naruto. I'm an ass, I know this yet he said to me 'I loved you Sasuke. I was gonna ask you to be with me'. I tried to drive him away. Why! Why doesn't it work!"

Ino released an exasperated sigh as she sat heavily back on her couch. She looked up through her bangs then shook her head. "You of all people should know that Naruto doesn't give up so easily. Not on anyone or anything." she said as if explaining to a child. Sasuke nodded understanding what she meant.

****Flashback****

"Sasuke!" Come play kick ball with us!" eight year old Naruto called waving from the field. Young Sasuke looked up and parted his bangs to see. After his parents death he had become an outcast. Though of course what he hadn't realized was that Naruto's parents had died when he was much younger.

"Hn." is all he said before he started walking off.

Naruto pouted then threw the ball at Sasuke's head. "Come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" the haired boy spun around, picked up the ball then threw it hard at Naruto's face, getting a bulls eye. Naruto fell onto his back as the ball hit him hard. He got back up with tears in his eyes as he listened to the other kids laugh. "You meany! I was trying to be nice! This means war!" with that he stalked off. Sasuke watched almost feeling guilty. Almost.

After that everything they did was a competition. Though in a way Naruto had won one thing. Sasuke.

****End Flashback****

"You humiliated him when you could." Ino chuckled smiling. "Still he picked fights none stop." her smile grew as she thought of something else. "Though, you got into plenty of trouble together. Beating up other students or people who made fun of the school." she paused thinking more. "Or that time you beat a kid from some other school for making fun of Naruto. Man, Naruto had to drag you off of him." she laughed full heartedly then shook her head, her tone turning sad. "That's when you found out that Naruto doesn't have any parents just his grandfather Jiraiya. Like you have your naggy and pushy brother."

Sasuke shook his head then sat down. "I knew by then all he has is Jiraiya. I got pissed because they were making fun of something that couldn't be helped. People come and go. We live and die." he shrugged his shoulder uncaring.

Ino took that as a motion to change the subject. "So what kind of meetings are you going to? Well besides boring ones."

She was reworded with a smirk for that one. "We're discussing me taking over the company here as president." Sasuke explained. Ino was shocked, she couldn't believe it. That ended up being the subject for the rest of the day and half of the night.

A red head walked into Naruto's apartment. He looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything was clean and Naruto was in a dress with an apron on and a duster in one hand. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto jumped and turned around while holding his chest. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Oh, Gaara, it's you." he said, setting down his duster. Gaara raised a brow looking Naruto, up and down. Naruto blushed as he remembered what he was wearing. "What? Never seen a guy in a dress?"

Gaara chuckled then shook his head as he sat on the couch. "I'm more shocked to see you cleaning." Gaara said. He looked at his friend a little closer as if trying to see through him. "What's got you uptight? It wouldn't be because Sasuke, is back would it?" shock crossed Naruto's face then a little shame. Gaara nodded in understanding. He knew how horrible it felt when someone you loved left or betrayed you. His tattoo on his forehead a reminder of it forever, like Naruto's scars would forever be a reminder. "You know Naruto, do you still wish to get that tattoo?"

Naruto raised a brow then started thinking. "Tattoo?" he asked stupidly.

Gaara nodded then went on, "Where you first cut, Naruto." Automatically Naruto's, fingers started tracing the faint scars on his cheeks, three on each. "You had said once that it would be cool to tattoo those scars. It would be my treat." Naruto nodded then changed into some normal cloths.

******** One Hour Later ********

"Thanks Kankuro." Gaara said as he smacked his brothers back then led Naruto off.

"Remember not to take those bandages off off for five hours." Kankuro warned as he watched his brother and friend leave. "Strange kid wanting tats on his cheeks like a damned fox or something. He'll be in pain for a while." he smiled as he went back into his shop.

"How your cheeks doing, Naruto?" Gaara laughed. Naruto shrugged resisting the urge to stroke the new lines on his cheeks. He was used to the pain the tattoo gun had caused. He had to admit that the tattoo gun hurt less then when he cut himself. He looked up at the sky then over at Gaara who was watching him closely. "What do you see in Sasuke, Naruto?" the blond glared at the red head next to him. "I was only wondering no need for the death glare."

Naruto sighed then winced a little. "You are never so curious, Gaara." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. He looked at Gaara closely trying to find the reason behind Gaara's curiousness. "You are acting stranger then usual. Sakura and the others haven't put you up to anything have they?"

Gaara looked at Naruto in disgust. He shook his head then groaned with frustration. "Look," he began. "You haven't been in classes which was getting Kakashi worried. Apparently we are such close buds he thought I knew what was going on. **He** is the one who wanted me to check on you."

Naruto raised a brow in suspicion. From what he knew Kakashi hated him and thought he was just a loud mouth punk that somehow made it into collage. Which, Naruto had to admit was basically the truth, but that was not the point. "I've only been gone for like two weeks." Naruto said, as he rolled his eyes. "Not like the year I missed a while back. Nothing to worry about."

"That's the thing Naruto!" Gaara nearly screamed. "There is something to worry about! Even within the last two weeks you could of killed yourself. You would of found some way around everyone and actually succeeded with your suicide." Gaara took a deep breath. He never lost his cool until he got pissed and he didn't really care _that_ much, at least that's what he told himself. He really did though, he liked Naruto. Naruto had helped him while he was in pain and felt nothing but hate. Naruto had shown the brighter side of everything when Gaara had lost all hope. Now he had to repay his friend the same stubborn kindness Naruto had shown him. "The thing that shocks me the most is that Sasuke has only been in town for one day, this being technically day two, and you have missed two weeks of school! You are going to fail if you keep this up!"

Naruto groaned in aggravation as he sped up his pace. "Look Gaara, my cheeks are starting to hurt worse so go away." he said as he reached his apartment. Just when Gaara was about to say something more Naruto slammed the door in his friends face, locking it quickly after. _Damn it,_ he thought as he laid on his couch after turning on some music. _I wont kill myself now. I just need some time away from everyone._ He wanted to say this, but he knew no one would listen. After his first attempts his friends worried more then ever. "Guess I brought all this on myself." he muttered with a sigh.

Two hours later a small knock sounded from Naruto's door. He stood up slowly from his computer and looked through his peep hole. With a sigh he unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Sakura into his domain. "Oh, my gawd Naruto!" Sakura immediately freaked when she saw the bandages on her friends face. "What did you do!? Please tell me that Sasuke being back isn't causing you _that_ much turmoil."

Naruto shook his head holding his friends hands away from his face. "They aren't scratches Sakura." he explained. "I got tattoos okay. No need to worry." Sakura gasped as she sat on Naruto's clean couch not even noticing how clean everything was.

"Tattoos?" Sakura asked in disgust. She didn't think it was right to ruin your body with any kind of blemishing mark. Scars, ear ring holes and Tattoos all included. "Naruto, why?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not wanting to explain himself. He was tired of having to explain himself to people. "So have you run into Sasuke yet?" he asked nonchalantly as he started a pot of water for tea.

"Ugh, yes." Sakura answered finally looking around the apartment. "Who cleaned? The place looks great!"

"I did." Naruto answered pulling out two mugs from a cabinet. "After I got over my hangover I started cleaning and couldn't stop." he flinched after realizing he had mentioned the one thing he shouldn't of.

"You went out drinking?!" Sakura screamed. "You moron! Hasn't your body suffered enough without you going out and drinking and- and getting tattoos!" Naruto shook his head deciding that ignoring her new yet seemingly old rant, was better then enduring it again.

"Tea?" Naruto asked as he interrupted Sakura five minutes later. She nodded taking the mug from Naruto before continuing. Naruto let out another sigh only frustrated this time as he sat in front of his computer. "Look Sakura, I have a lot of work to catch up on so if you are done could you either shut up or go away."

Sakura shut her mouth staring at Naruto like he had sprouted two heads all of the sudden. She shook her head and sighed as she smiled warmly at the blond. "I worry about you is all Naruto. I always have believe it or not." Naruto didn't hear a single word she said, he was too engrossed in his make up paper for his Creative Writing class. "I'll see ya' around Naruto." she said as she left.

Naruto laid on his back grinning at his ceiling. He had finished all of his make up work for his classes, even if it was noon the next day. "No classes today." he sighed closing his eyes. He was determined to go back to classes. Well more determined to do anything to get Sasuke off his mind.

"Naruto!" someone called from his living room. The blonds eyes snapped open at the voice. "You have some explaining to do!"

Naruto hauled his butt out of bed. Scratching at his messed up hair he walked down the hall to th living room where his grandfather stood. "I'm trying to sleep grandpa Jiraiya."

"It's noon!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Should you be talking to your teachers? I heard about your two week skip!"

"Look pop's, I was up all night finishing up stuff for classes." Naruto interrupted. He wondered sometimes if his grandfather ever saw him as an adult. "May I get some sleep now?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto closely then noticed Naruto's cheek tattoos. "Ho much did those cost?"

The blond carefully touched his right cheek. "Gaara paid for it." Naruto couldn't help the blush that raised on his cheeks.

"That's my boy!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Finally moving on eh." Naruto looked from Jiraiya to the floor as if in shame. "Come on Naruto. Give up on Sasuke all he will be is a disappointment." the blond merely shook his head in defiance. "I've asked your older sister Naruko to come and keep an eye on you."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. He never told anyone about his sister. Naruko had been living with their grandma Tsunade since she was three while Naruto staid with Jiraiya since year. "I'm not a child Jiraiya." Naruto pouted. Jiraiya raised a brow as he watched Naruto act just like a child.

"It's already done Naruto." Jiraiya sighed as he turned around. "She'll be here tomorrow or the day after." with that he left.

Naruto shook his head trying to get his mind around the conversation, he hadn't seen his sister in years. They cold pass for twins if it weren't for the fact that Naruko was two years older and taller. "Damn it." he muttered as he dragged himself back to bead.

Me: Well that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on it! So yeah. I guess I'll update as soon as I can and as soon as I get a review or two. **crosses fingers. **Well that's all the time we have for today! Till next time!

B.S.: Wait! I has an announcement! We will be having another special guest next time!

P.F.K.: Don't give it away! It's a surprise for Kiya!

Me: ?? Alrighty then I'm going to go torture them till they tell me what the surprise is. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: "Tell me!" **laughs evilly as she watches the others panic**

PFK: "Why do I always end up on the railroad tracks tied up?!"

BS: "Kiya Chan! This isn't nice!"

Me: "You did this to me last time!"

**Snicker** "You guys haven't changed."

Me: **Looks up** "Snow Prince!" **Glomps**

Snow Prince is cute! His hair semi long and a wonderful silver (like Inuyasha or Yuki). He's tall and his eyes are a wonderful blue. Also from another story BS and I had actually been writing together ^_^ As is PFK who is based off of one of BS and mines friend.

SP: "Wont you let them go?"

Me: "No! I can have you all to myself!" **Pulls out rope **"Mine at last!" **pulls SP to private room** "Hope you all enjoy ch3!" **closes door**

BS and PFK: "She doesn't own Naruto. Or Snow Prince! Just you wait Kiya Chan!"

CH 3

"Naruto! Get up!" Naruto half opened his eyes. He already knew who was sitting on his bed shaking his leg to wake him.

"I'm trying to sleep Naruko." he muttered pulling his leg free of his sisters grasp. "I'm exhausted. So go away."

"Naruto, you get your butt up this instant!" Naruko ordered. "You can't just sleep all day! It's beautiful out and your wonderful older sister has arrived! Plus I made ramen for lunch." At the sound of ramen Naruto shot up in bed and immediately started getting dressed after pushing Naruko out. "You haven't changed have you, Naruto?"

"I've gotten taller." Naruto muttered. "I know that's not what you meant Naruko." he laughed as he sat at the small dinning table that was never used. "I am in my last year of collage."

"Jiraiya told me." Naruko smiled. "He told me everything, Naruto." Naruto stared at his ramen more intensely. "I have to say good job!" Naruto was confused by this. He looked up at Naruko who was smiling something fierce. "You got the hottest guy here to fall for you! I can't believe you fell for Sasuke Uchiha though! That is awesome little brother!" then her look darkened. "You should just forget about him." now Naruto was really confused. He had to wonder how women could just change their moods so fast, one reason why he gave up on them. "Look if he can just up and leave without telling you once he can do it again. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

Naruto had heard enough. He stood up so abruptly that it even startled Naruko. "You weren't even here Naruko. How can you not want to see me hurt like that again when you haven't even been here!" he took a deep breath then shook his head. "You can't just come back into my life like this and expect everything to be mushy mushy. You could of moved back here a long time ago but you didn't. Now you want to just pick things up where they were left." he shook his head again. He couldn't even finish his thoughts instead he picked up his wallet and left.

Naruko sat back in her chair staring at the ceiling. "Way to go." she told herself. Shaking her head she chose to finish her ramen then clean everything.

"Hey! Naruko! Naruto!" Jiraiya called from the door as he entered without knocking like usual. "Anyone here!"

"In here grandpa." Naruko called from the kitchen. The silver haired man walked through the apartment to the kitchen. "How are you Jiraiya?" the younger girl asked giving him a hug.

"Good, good." the old man answered with a smile. "How are you and Naruto getting along? Speaking of which where is the shrimp?"

Naruko turned from her grandfather and went back to sulking by doing dishes. "It's not going well. He just stormed out not too long ago." Jiraiya nodded in understanding. Naruko couldn't seem to get Naruto's words out of her head. She put down the bowl she was cleaning and dried off her hands. "Did you even bother to teach my brother any kind of manners?!" she screamed at her grandfather.

"He has a mind of his own." Jiraiya shrugged sitting on a bar stool. He watched Naruko closely her own blue eyes reminding him of Naruto, shinning with determination. Her hair was long and pulled into her usual pigtails. "Even being away from ya'." the old man shook his head leaving his sentence unfinished. With an exasperated sigh Naruko joined the old man proceeding to hit her head on the counter.

She looked over at the gray haired man beside her. "Did he ever talk about me?" she asked curiously.

Jiraiya smiled sadly as he looked into the young girls eyes. "He did especially when he was younger." he answered honestly. "Always talking about things you two could do when he was to visit you or if you were to come here. He always dragged out the old photo album looking at your pictures for hours. Sometimes he laughed others he cried. He missed you after that one time you two got together."

Naruko nodded as she broke eye contact. She looked at her hands in her lap glaring at them. "He said something similar back then to what he said today." she sighed. "Asking how I could worry when I was so far away and never there." she gave a harsh chuckle. "He has a point."

Jiraiya smacked the back of her head sending her head into the counter. "Don't you ever say that again." he scolded. Naruko sat up rubbing her head as she glared at her grandfather. "You are his sister! You have every right to worry about him and to be in his life. If he doesn't like it he can get used to it!" he took a deep breath then shook his head. "True you've been gone but doesn't mean you stopped caring right?" Naruko's eyes started watering as she gave the old man a hug. "Give Naruto some time. I'm sure he'll come home eventually."

"Eventually?" Naruko asked. Jiraiya nodded as he pulled on of the girls blond pigtails. "Where would he go?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment then answered, "Either Kiba's place or Sakura's." he shrugged his shoulders as he stepped off the bar stool. "Most likely Kiba's. They'll drink a little play a few video games and he'll feel better." he paused to think then smirked. "Or maybe he'll go to Gaara for some play time." he laughed as he left the apartment.

********Naruto********

"Can you believe the nerve of her!?" Naruto ranted pacing back and forth in Kiba's apartment. Kiba watched with irritation wanting to just smack the kid for causing trouble.

"She just cares Uzumaki." Kiba sighed taking hold of the kids sweatshirt and pulling onto the old worn out couch. "Raging and carrying on isn't going to solve any problems Naruto." Naruto looked down at his hands in his lap. He knew he was causing trouble for his friend and he did feel bad doing this to him. "How about we have a couple of beers and play the new halo!"

Surprising Naruto shook his head. "I would rather go to a bar." he said. Kiba grimaced at the idea remembering the previous time he had with Naruto. The small blond noticed then gave a weak smile. "I was gonna see if Gaara would go actually."

This shocked the brunette even more. "Are you sure you wanna take that stick in the mud?" he asked while his blond friend stood and mad his way for the door. "I really don't mind going with you." Naruto paused as he grasped the door knob. Kiba could tell he was having second thoughts on the drinking out in public thing; though he couldn't blame him. "You realize that drinking isn't the answer to everything right." the blond nodded then shrugged his shoulders as he walked out.

Deciding to take the stairs instead of the conveniently located elevator Naruto walked. He kept walking even when he was out of the building. He walked until he realized he was on the other side of town. He didn't know anyone who lived on this side of town. In fact it was the slumps he tended to stay away from the area. He turned around and started making his way back to where he belonged. As he walked down the side walk he could of sworn he heard someone following him. He quickened his pace trying to shake the person. Finally he turned around abruptly only to be ran into by the one person he ever expected to see. "Orochimaru." Naruto hissed. If you have a run in with Orochimaru things never turned out well. Naruto narrowed his eyes doing his best to be big and tough. "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smirked. Naruto automatically thought he had slipped up. Was his voice shaky? Did he not sound sure of himself? Oh crap maybe he did! "Just wanted to warn you to get out of my territory kid." Naruto cocked his eyebrow then remembered that Orochimaru was the leader of a gang in this neck of the woods.

"Was just leaving." Naruto retorted as he turned and hastily made his escape. When he was sure he was out of danger the blond haired blue eyed boy leaned against a light post and took deep breaths. "That was way to close for comfort." he huffed to himself. He looked up to the sky and couldn't believe that the sun was already going down. With a sigh of irritation he decided that it was better to just go home and get everything over with. As he walked down the surprisingly crowded sidewalk Naruto smiled to himself. He was so mad at Sasuke that he had forgotten all about the good times he had with the teme.

"Naruto! Man you're back!" Kiba shouted as he smacked the small blonds back. Naruto placed his right foot in front of him to make sure he didn't fall face first into the dirt. "You've been gone for like three days!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders to the taller boy. Knowing that the attention wouldn't be on him long he tuned out of the conversation Kiba started with their wider friend Choji Akinichi.

As Naruto stood there waiting for the bell to ring and for them to get to class he heard his friend Ino Yamunuka squeal along with his long time crush Sakura Haruno. He tried to ignore it not really caring what was going. Probably about some kind of new shoe or something. Even at eight girls were into fashion which the blond never understood. Then he felt someone staring at him. He half way turned his body then turned his head to see the most amazing brown almost black eyes with a mop of raven black hair. He blinked to focus on the bigger picture and saw the most amazing boy he had ever seen. He couldn't keep his eyes off of this new person that had entered his life so unexpectedly. Then those lips on that porcelain colored skin turned into a smirk and Naruto could of sworn he heard a deep exotic voice say "Hn."

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba shouted in the blonds ear bringing him back to earth. "The bell just rang." Naruto shook his head as he followed his friends losing sight of the boy. "What was with you? You were just staring off into space. What were you staring at?" Naruto blinked and looked behind him. The boy was gone, had he imagined him? It was very possible there was no way there was anyone out there more exotic then his Sakura. Yet as he entered his class room and looked up to his seat there sat the one person better then Sakura sitting right in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura chuckled as she leaned onto the dark haired boys desk. "I was wondering if you might wanna walk home together." Naruto's heart started to beat faster after hearing the boys name. Or was it because he was mad since Sakura was actually giving this new guy a chance but not him. Not the Naruto Uzumaki who had been pawing after her since first grade.

"Go away." Sasuke muttered. Naruto's breath hitched at the sound of that deep voice.

Then he got pissed. He didn't know why but he stormed right up there and got right into this new kids face. "Look bub! I believe this lovely young women asked a simple question." he snarled. "Don't you think that was a little rude?"

Sakura stepped back and watched this before getting upset. "Naruto! Stop that! I don't care. If Sasuke doesn't want to walk me home today I'll ask another time." she scolded the blond. "So don't be mean to him."

"You heard her dobe." Sasuke said.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke actually looked closer at the blond before him. "Don't you know how to be quiet? Or to arrive at school?" Naruto turned red in the face, then his eyes became distant. Immediately Sasuke actually felt bad for saying anything but hid it.

"What ever." Naruto muttered as he took his seat; their teacher Iruka walking into the room.

_Wasn't that a great first impression._ Naruto thought sarcastically. With a sigh he opened his apartment finding Naruko asleep on the couch. He was surprised to see she hadn't gone into his guest bedroom. Naruto walked up to the couch and picked up his petite older sister. He smiled down at her and shook his head. After laying her down in his guest bed he walked into his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Sake then proceeded to his bedroom. After two swigs he put it down and went to sleep.

Naruko opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked twice wondering how she had gotten to a bed. She clearly remembered sitting on the couch awaiting her brother. Shrugging it off she walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. Almost as soon as Naruko had buttered some toast her little brother burst from his room dressed and full of energy. "Hey sis!" he greeted as he grabbed his keys.

"where are you going?" Naruko called after him.

"Class." he turned and smiled to her. "If I wanna graduate I gotta go right? I'll see ya when I get home."

"Wanna do lunch?"

The energetic blond paused at the door as he shook his head. "I'll have to eat in class. I'll be home in time for dinner though." with that he was gone leaving his sister alone. Naruko sighed and shook her head as she took her toast and sat on the couch to see what was on the television.

By noon Naruko had watched three episodes of _Wife Swap_ and the movie _Road House_. After changing the channel to another movie she stood to grab some Ramen for lunch. Almost to the kitchen and a small knock was heard from the door. Releasing a small irritated sigh and rubbing her growling tummy Naruko made her way to the door. After opening it she slammed it shut. "What do you want?" she asked through the door. When no answer came she opened the door just a crack. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"I wanted to speak with Naruto." a deep voiced drawled.

Naruko shook her head. "He's not here. Went out for the day." she said. "Sasuke, don't go near him. All you have done is break his heart and soul for the past three years."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes giving the poor girl the Uchiha glare. "I haven't been here." he said not understanding how he could of hurt the blond haired blue eyed idiot if he had been gone.

Naruko stood up straighter and balled up her fists before giving the dark haired man a right hook, hitting him square in the jaw. "That's why you hurt him! You weren't here dumb ass!" not wanting to waist any more breath on the idiot before her the blond shut the door. Sasuke didn't return.

"Sis, I'm home!" Naruto called. He walked into the living room. Finding his sister watching another movie. "Antonio is hot in this one." he commented by Naruko's ear. His sister jumped almost head butting her brothers face. "Is _The Thirteenth Warrior_ really on?"

"Yep. Awesome huh!" Naruko laughed. She looked behind her to get a better look at Naruto. She blinked a couple times as she noticed an orange fussy thing in his arms. "Did you bring home a kitten?"

Naruto looked at the fuzz ball in his arms and laughed. "No! It's a baby fox." his smile was so big that his face almost didn't have room for it. He sat down next to his sister snuggling the fox closer. "Poor thing was all alone. It's parents and siblings were killed by traps." he shook his head to get the memory of his findings out of his mind. "I saved it from starving to death. I've named it Kitsune."

Naruko shook her head in disbelief. "Sweety I don't know if you can keep a fox as a pet." she sighed.

The younger blond merely smiled. "Already checked on that." he explained. "I've been feeding Kitsune for a week now. I've checked with vets and wildlife control. They say if a fox or small animal is used to being feed then it's safe to keep them. I just need to register Kitsune as mine in the next couple days."

"Do you even know what sex it is?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, but Kitsune can be a girl or a boys name."

"Oh!" Naruko exclaimed. She didn't know if what she was going to say would hurt her little brother or not, but she proceeded any ways. "Someone stopped by for you." Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Sasuke." Naruto said nothing. He didn't move he just stared. "He wanted to talk to ya. I told him to stay away from you."

At this news the blond stood as he placed Kitsune on the couch. "Why?!" he yelled at her. Naruko stood up and was surprised when she had to look up into Naruto's eyes. "I would talk. Talking is okay."

Naruko raised her arm and slapped Naruto. "No." she commanded like she would a disobedient dog. "Don't you get it yet? Look at yourself." she took one of his limp arms and shoved his wrist into his own face. "His leaving caused you to do this!"

Naruto twisted his wrist from the small blonds grip. "No, sis." Naruto said more calmly. "I did this to myself. Everyone blamed it on Sasuke, even me. The truth is Naruko. I... I can't live without him." he chuckled with no humor and shook his head. "Well I can, but it's as hard as getting out of hell. I never stop thinking about him. Even if he is a jerk with a stick shoved so far up his ass you can't see it. He's my Teme."

Naruko shook her head. She turned away from her brother then walked to the door. "I was hoping to help a little." she sighed.

"If you walk out that door," Naruto threatened. "You walk out of my life for good sister." Naruko turned around with shock written all over her face. With smile though she walked back to her brother and hugged him.

"Fine." she laughed. "But we are ordering in. Ramen is starting to get disgusting. How can you eat only Ramen?" she merely got a grin from the younger boy and a roll of the eye. "Pizza sound good?"

********Sasuke********

A raven haired boy walked out of a meeting. He sighed in relief that the meeting was finally over. It had been hard to explain about his bruised face. He cursed the Uzumaki family for being so strong. Sure he had gotten much worse from the older girls bubbly and younger counter part. As he walked pass the window he realized how late it truly was. Sure it wasn't so late that stores have closed but later then he had anticipated. He had planned to try and catch Naruto in class. Knowing better then to try the apartment again he walked to his car and drove back to Ino's.

"Sasuke you're late!" Ino slurred from the living room. When Sasuke had gotten to the house he had noticed a couple extra cars which worried him a little. "Come and join the fun!" she called again. Knowing he wasn't going to get away from it he walked to the living room full of drunk once friends.

"Nice to see ya Uchiha." Shikimaru said lazily. He assessed Shikimaru, Shino, Neji and Hinata the only ones still sober enough to make any kind of sense. So much for his hide out. Though he knew it wouldn't last the entire week he was in town.

"Sorry Sasuke," Neji sighed feeling sympathetic. "It was all Ino. She had invited a small get together. Alcohol got involved and well here we are." he swept his hand dramatically around the room.

Sasuke looked around with worried eyes but kept his face and voice passive. "Naruto isn't here right?" he murmured.

Suddenly a fierce pink haired girl was there. "Like I would allow the poor thing to be seduced by you again." she slurred jabbing a finger into his chest.

The dark haired mans frown slowly came to a sensual and dangerous smile. "Of course not. I wouldn't either." with that he left the party to his temporary room. He ignored everyone and everything outside his little space. Staring out the window at the stars Sasuke was getting tired of being back in his home town. He was starting to wonder if moving back to run the family company was such a good idea. Then for unexplainable reasons Naruto's face from his first day back in town flashed before his eyes. He closed them and shook his head until the image disappeared. _Two more days._ He thought then sighed. _Just two more days and I head back._ With that thought he stripped to his boxers and went to bed.

********Naruko********

Blond hair sticking up every which way normally didn't bother Naruko when she awoke. But when she looked in the mirror she was horrified. She took the nearest brush and starting taming her hair. While she did so Naruto walked in, ran his fingers through his mop of hair and called it good. "Why do you have a brush if you never use it?" Naruko had to ask.

Her younger brother turned around and grinned. "Just in case. You never know what could happen." he answered before walking out. "I have classes. Could you keep an eye on Kitsune for me? Thanks." with that he was gone. Naruko felt something rub against her leg. When she looked said said fox was there.

With a sigh Naruko bent down and picked the little thing up. "Looks like it's just you and me." she cooed. As she walked out of the bathroom she couldn't believe how messy everything was. To be safe she placed Kitsune in her room and went about cleaning. First the dusting then the sweeping and moping of the kitchen. Vacuuming the living room and small hall. The bathroom was next, then windows. Almost three O'clock and she had one last room left. Naruto's. Carrying only a duster for now she opened the door. She turned on the light and couldn't believe her eyes.

As she looked around all she could see was a sea of empty Sake bottles and empty rotting Ramen cups. This sea covered the entire floor around the kids bed. Sure she had noticed how messy it had been when she first arrived, but somehow the sea of decay had gotten worse. The smell ended up being too much for the girl and closed the door. There was not way in hell she was going to clean **that** room.

ME: "Well that was fun!" **Walks out of room** "You guys can have him now."

BS and PFK: "First off." they mutter. **Both pull out chains**

ME: "Come on you guys. You didn't get hurt or anything." **Runs for life**

BS: "Since Kiya Chan can't say it I will." **smiles sweetly** "She wanted to thank Demonicbrat13 for her review! Oh, and also. Darkened Heart is almost over. **tears up** there are about two or so chapters left. Ch4 will be up soon! She has already started on it!"

PFK: "Can we hunt her down now?" **both sneak away**


	4. Chapter 4

ME: "Alright! I'm sorry!"

PFK: "You tied us down to a train track. This is the least we can do."

At this time I should let you know that they have me dangling upside down high above the ground. I am terrified of damn heights!

BS: "I should let ya' know that Kiya Chan worked really hard on this chapter!"

PFK: "Kiya does not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy!"

ME: "Save me!"

CH 4

When Naruto returned home he was shocked at how clean the house was. Though it didn't surprise him that his room was still the disaster it had always been. Even he didn't want to knew what was in the filth. "You're back later then the other day." Naruko commented after taking some grocery bags from her brother. "The store couldn't of been that busy."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I had heard that Ino was having a get together." he said with s shrug of his shoulders. Naruko raised a brow in question. "The Teme's car was parked there too. So I chose to just come home."

Naruko smiled in understanding. "Good thing too! I made curry."

After dinner Naruko went straight to bed. Naruto didn't blame her after all her knew how tiring cleaning could be. After bidding her good night the blond boy walked out the front door on a mission. A short drive later he arrived at his destination. He wasn't surprised that the lights were still on and music was blaring. He knocked on the door loud enough for someone to hear, at least he hoped. Not one minute later a drunk Choji opened the door.

"Hey, it's not the pizza." he said leaving the door open as an invitation to go in. "It's a blond person." Naruto followed his chubby friend with a little irritation.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad you could make it!" Ino laughed where she sat. "What brings ya' here?"

Naruto paused and scratched the back of his head. "Well I was kind of hopping to talk to Sasuke." he muttered. Everything seemed to go silent. He felt like someone had dropped him into one of those stupid drama movies.

"Why haven't you given up on him yet?" Ino asked.

"He is not worth the pain you go through Naruto Kun." Lee said boldly getting flames in his eyes. "If it were love there would not be so much pain. Give up and move on for the sake of love!"

Naruto started at the two in shock. "Though it's weirdly stated," Shikimaru said lazily. "And not that I care much, but bushy brows is right Naruto."

"You are still waiting?!" Choji exclaimed, throwing his arms about. "I'm surprised Na-ru-to-." he slurred with sarcasm. "You're never patient for anything! Well you've waited three years, go kill him for killing you!" he pointed towards the hall that led to the guest room, towards because he was off by about four feet. Naruto glared at everyone. They all thought so badly of Sasuke, yet he was there at the house. Was it to keep them apart? Or was that Naruto wouldn't do something stupid? Though he figured it was the latter reason. Without a word the blond walked out of the room then out of the house. The entire trip home he did his best not to think about what the others had said. About how right they may or may not be. When he reached him he went straight to his room. He was happy that he didn't have classes the next day. He had to think things over.

The next morning Naruto awoke to an empty home. Naruko had left a note saying that she had taken Kitsune to get it's shots and would most likely be gone all day. Naruto sighed as he got out a cup of Ramen before everything everyone had been saying for the past few days hit him. "Damn you all!" he muttered as he grabbed a plate. "You need to move one? You move on gramps!" he screamed as he threw the plate as hard as he could, the plate shattered against the far wall. "It old him to leave you alone." he mimicked his sister as he grabbed a stack of bowls and dropped them on the floor. He continued his rampage in the living room as he picked up his expensive stereo. "Some friends you all are!" he threw it across the room smashing it against another wall. Next he grabbed his random and single golf club and walked to his TV. "Damn you Sasuke!" he screamed as he smashed the TV until it got stuck inside the glass. He proceeded to the bathroom smashing everything he possibly could. Then continued to his room. Sure it was already a disaster but he was somehow able to make it worse.

"Naruto! I'm..." Naruko stopped in the door way. She looked around at the disaster of the once clean apartment. She snickered a little at the golf club stuck in the TV. "Let's go somewhere safe." she muttered to the little fox in her arms. She backed out of the door way shutting said door quietly and started walking toward the stairs. As she walked down the hall she pulled out her phone. "Hey, it's me." she nodded a couple times even though she knew the person she was talking to couldn't see. "I'm fine. Mind if I stay the night?" she let out a chuckle as she nodded again. "Yeah, well I'll tell you why when I get there. You are not going to believe this!" with that she snapped her cell phone shut and hurried down to her car. She sighed as she got into the car placing Kitsune in the passengers seat. Naruko knew her little brother thought that none of his friends knew about her, but one day she had run into some of his friends. They all thought she was so cool, like Naruto but not. So keeping in touch wasn't hard, it also helped her keep tabs on her own brother since her perverted grandfather couldn't seem to keep anyone else updated.

A five minute car drive later Naruko bounced up to a pink door and knocked twice. "Coming!" a sweet voice called before a hyper pink haired women opened the door. "I can't believe you're in town!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around the blond girls neck almost squishing the small fox in her friends arms. "Come in, come in. You have **got** to tell me why you would need to stay here instead of your brothers." Naruko chuckled and followed her pink haired friend into the brightly painted house. As soon as they reached the white couch Naruko started telling of how everything was destroyed through out her brothers apartment. At first Sakura laughed so hard that she fell to the floor. After she caught her breath and gained control of herself she sat back on the couch facing the blond girl next to her. "I don't know why he would do that. He loved that TV and that CD player was a gift from Sasuke back in junior year of high school for actually passing his finals tests." Naruko nodded remembering hearing all about that from her own brother.

"Did you know," Naruko started taking a breath before she continued. "Later that day, the same that Sasuke gave my brother the CD player, that Sasuke actually kissed him." Sakura's eyes grew wide her jaw almost hitting the ground. Naruko nodded as she continued. "It was also then that Naruto told his best friend that he was in love with him." If possible Naruko could of sworn Sakura's eyes grew even wider almost popping out of their sockets.

Sakura took a deep breath and worked on containing herself. "That would explain why Sasuke did his best to avoid the blond idiot at all costs." she stated as she stared at the floor. "Luckily it only lasted for a week before they went back to being 'enemies'." Sakura mocked the word. She could tell even way back then that there was something there. She shook her head as she started chuckling. "Can you believe that's what your brother called Sasuke! His so called 'enemy'!" Naruko shrugged then leaned back into the couch cushions.

"I think," Naruko sighed changing the subject to the present. "I think that Naruto and Sasuke should talk. It might clear a few things. I mean I walked into my brothers room and you wont believe what is covering his floor. Well besides the obvious Ramen bowls." Sakura waited for the blond to continue. "Sake bottles. Plus on his night stand there is a Vodka bottle with a sticky note labeling it 'For Sleep Only'."

Sakura looked away in shame. She had known that Naruto had been drinking more then he should, but she couldn't seem to stop him. The poor girl tried time and time again but nothing seemed to help. "I tried setting him up with a guy a lot like Sasuke after her left. I saw Naruto breaking and tried to get his mind off of it." she said to the floor. "The guys name was Sai. All that happened that night was a hi then a lot of insults to Naruto from the damn black haired pale ass bastard." she growled. "Naruto was already hurting and damn Sai hated just the sight of the poor guy. Makes me wonder if he **knew** that Naruto was in love with Sasuke. They don't exactly get along very well, which I didn't find out till later." Naruko couldn't help herself she started laughing up a storm.

After a minute Naruko heaved in deep breaths before going back to being serious. "We need to get Naruto and Sasuke together to talk before the damn bastard leaves again."

Sakura's eyes widened as shame filled them. "He left." Naruko tipped her head to the side in confusion. "He left earlier today. He lives two days away. I bet he's at a motel a few hours away. He'll be home late tomorrow. Nothing I said would stop him. He was too afraid to go back to Naruto's apartment something about you telling him to _**stay away from your brother.**_ Then said brother stopped by Ino's wanting to talk to Sasuke. Unfortunately everyone; excluding a few people; had been drinking and had told Naruto to move on and forget about Sasuke. Of course Choji told your brother basically where Sasuke was, but he didn't go to the bedroom."

Naruko sighed as she shoved her face into the couch cushions attempting to suffocate herself. "Naruto is going to be pissed when he finds out Sasuke has already left and **again** without saying good-bye." Sakura nodded in understanding. "I really don't want to tell him the news Sakura. I can't bear to see his heart break again."

"He'll kill himself for sure this time." Sakura agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him. We'll save him that way." Naruko sighed, she didn't want to lie to her brother but if he didn't ask then there were no worries, right? With a sigh of frustration Sakura stood and motioned for her guest and friend to follow. "We'll worry more about it in the morning. I'll show you to the guest room and we can sleep on it."

* * *

Naruto awoke with a new light in his eyes. Not bothering to change from his cloths from the other day he quickly brushed his teeth then all but ran from his disaster of an apartment. He ran down the stairs; too impatient to take the elevator; continuing on to his truck. As he flung himself into his truck he started it. He drove as fast as possible without breaking the law and not crashing in the heavy rain that fell, to his destination. He parked in the drive way got out and started pounding on the door. He didn't care what time it was or how early, Naruto had something he had to do.

The door opened slowly to a pissed off Ino. Her bright blond hair standing every where, her eyes filled with sleep and in nothing but a robe. "What the fuck Naruto?" it was then that the poor boy remembered his friend before him had been drinking the night before.

"I have to see Sasuke. I must speak with him." Naruto spoke hurriedly.

Ino woke up instantly and darted her gaze to the ground. "He left early this morning." she said hesitantly.

She didn't look up after Naruto let out a growl and a string of swears. "Where?" he asked as calmly as possible. When Ino didn't do anything Naruto moved closer to the girls ear. "Where does Sasuke live Ino? I must go after him this time."

Ino finally look up and nodded. "He lives in the sound county. To the west. You'll know when your in the right place." Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "Naru- Kun at least wait 'till the rain lets up!"

Naruto threw a genuine smile over his shoulder causing Ino's breath to catch. She hadn't seen a real smile on her friends face in far too long. "I can't give him time to move on me. Every second counts." with that he was in his truck and gone.

Ino looked worriedly at the dark foreboding sky and the endless rain that fell from the dark heavens. With a sigh she walked back into the house and to her room. "Who was at the door babe?"

"Naruto." she answered.

"Looking for Sasuke no doubt."

Ino nodded as she sat on her bed next to the man in it. "I don't know if I did the right thing, Choji." she shook her head and placed it on the strong mans shoulder. "He just went after the asshole, Choji."

Choji kissed the top of the girls head as he wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "I know a good way to get you mind off of it." he growled as he undid the girls robe to revile her naked form. Ino chuckled darkly as she lifted her head to kiss the man beside her passionately.

********Naruto********

Naruto's windshield wipers were on high and he still could barely see in front of the car. _Maybe I should of listened to Ino_ he thought before he heard a horn blaring at him. He didn't know which side of the road he was on as turned his wheel sharply to the left. Before he knew it his car was flipping and he was being tossed around in the cab of the truck. Naruto opened his eyes and saw blood then an image of Sasuke's face before everything went black.

ME: **laughs evilly** "Woot! Cliffy!"

PFK: "Hope you all enjoyed!"

BS: "Kiya will have chapter five up soon! Don't kill her! That's our job!"

ME: "Come on you guys. We compromised." **looks at snow prince who is still tied up**

PFK: "True. Alright! My turn!"

ME: "I really do hope you enjoyed! I promise that I will have chapter five up soon! I have it all written out all I have to do is type it up. Till next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

ME: "Woot! Chapter five typed out! Yes! I win! I don't know how long it took me to put this up. I decided to make you all wait for the update! **dodges knives** love ya'll! Alright so without any ado here it is!

PFK: "Kiya Chan does not own Naruto."

BS: "Or any of it's characters! Hope you enjoy!"

CH 5

"He's flat lined!" Sakura screamed, tears coming to her green eyes.

"Dobe!" Sasuke screamed standing beside the bed. He took hold of the blonds hand shaking it as if trying to get a reaction. Though Sasuke's face was passive there was plenty of worry in his voice. "Don't you dare die on us! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Move it kid!" a blond women in a white coat ordered pulling Sasuke away from the dieing boy. "I need the Defibrillators now!" she ordered. The nurse nodded and charged the paddles while the female doctor prepared the boys chest.

"Ready." the nurse said.

"Clear!" the doctor called as she pressed the paddles against the tanned chest, causing it to rise when they meet. As soon as she took the paddles away a weak pulse was shown on the heart monitor. "Start him on a ventilator immediately and take him back to the Intensive Care Unit." the nurse nodded as a couple other nurses came and helped wheel the blond to another section of the hospital.

"Doctor Tsunade," Sakura whimpered. The blond doctor turned to the pink haired blubbering girl. "Will he be okay?"

Tsunade gave a small smile almost reassuring. "He has a strong will." she began as she placed a hand on the small girls shoulder. "There is a chance that he may live. You already know how bad his injuries were, still are." she paused as she looked at Sasuke. "I believe your presence helps." Sasuke gave a tight nod. "You may see Mr. Uzumaki shortly." with a nod of her own she walked out to take care of other patients.

"Everything will be fine, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke looked down at her. Normally he would think logically and say something smart or discouraging. But this time, with everything that had been going on for a month now. How close he came to losing his blond dobe. "I hope so Sakura. I hope so." Sasuke led Sakura to the front door of the hospital then stopped. "You can go home Sakura." he told her softly. The pink haired girl opened her mouth to object but Sasuke put up a hand that stopped any words from leaving her mouth. "You are exhausted and need actual sleep and a real meal. Just go and come back in the morning. I'll call if anything changes."

Sakura gave a nod then a small smile. "Just a heads up everyone was planning on stopping by tomorrow. So be prepared for the noise." with that she walked through the doors and left the dark haired man to stand alone. As Sasuke walked through the many halls of the hospital he reflected all that had happened the previous month.

"**Can you believe how fast our first year went?!" Naruto cheered as they walked down the last stairs to the front doors of the main building. Sasuke said nothing not even his usual taunting 'hn'. Naruto looked over then just under to see his best friends face. "Is everything okay? You've been quieter then usual, teme."**

**There it was. The one thing that brought a smirk to Sasuke's face. "Fine dobe." he answered. He didn't know how their own nick names came about but he was more then happy to have them. No one else used them, just he and Naruto. "Everything is fine."**

**Naruto raised a blond brow then dropped it knowing better then to push the matter. He placed his hands behind his head out of habit then continued. "I can't believe I actually passed my finals!" he laughed. His wondrous blue eyes; that seemed to make Sasuke's heart skip a beat; glanced over at him and his smiled seemed to grow. "Probably because I had an amazing tutor!"**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes at the under handed compliment to hide how happy that really made him. "If you would just sit and study then you would pass tests more often." he teased flicking his friend in the forehead.**

**Naruto gave a small pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I wouldn't see you as often." As soon as the words left Naruto's lips his bright blue eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say those words but merely think them, but it was too late. Sasuke looked down at his blond friend shocked though he did not show it. He raised a brow when he did not meet the amazing blue eyes of Naruto's. "I mean... I..." he stuttered.**

"**If you don't want to explain then don't." Sasuke said as he shrugged. "It's normal to want to spend time with your rival and sort of friend, right?" what was he saying? Even the great Sasuke Uchiha didn't understand. What he wondered most though was; was he saying that to convince Naruto or himself?**

"**Yeah!" Naruto hollered, ignoring the fact that Sasuke had actually said something to cheer him up. "What you doing for summer?"**

"**I don't know yet." he lied. Oh, Sasuke knew what he was doing. He was leaving Konoha for good at least he hoped so. Sasuke's plans were already in motion, the only thing he had to hope for was that Naruto didn't find out. He knew all too well that only Naruto could change his mind. "I think my brother has plans for me."**

**Instantly Naruto's bright smile was shattered. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto's smile disappeared then reappeared only sad. "Hope it's nothing too bad." he joked. "I was planning on volunteering at the station. Though I have a few more years 'till the police academy, I believe I should get used to taking orders." Sasuke nodded in understanding. He was quite proud of his dobe though he would never voice it. Sasuke was more then happy watching his dobe work for his dreams.**

"**That's good." Sasuke chided. **_**I'm proud of you.**_** He though, but knew better then to voice it. Voicing his good thoughts and encouragements too much would be a turning point for his feelings. He already knew his feelings for Naruto, how much he cared. That's why he had to leave, to get out of Konoha. He wanted to create a better life for the both of them. Sasuke shook his head, had he really thought about having a life with Naruto? No, he can't think that. His father would of killed him. That was it though. His father was gone. Only his brother remained. Though what would Itatchi say to his feelings toward the blond? Probably tell Sasuke to purge all thoughts and feelings for Naruto. That feelings were useless. That would explain why his brother was all alone.**

"**Sasuke?" Naruto called waving a hand in front of the dark haired mans face. Sasuke blinked a couple of times then looked around as he realized they had made it to Naruto's apartment. He turned his dark eyes back to worried blue ones. "I asked if you wanted to come in for some tea."**

**Sasuke raised a brow then nodded. What harm could come from having a cup of tea at his friends apartment? He entered after the blond man. As soon as Sasuke shut the door and turned around his lips were captured by small pink ones. At first Sasuke's mind was telling him to push the blond off, but he just couldn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around the blond as he licked the bottom lip of Naruto's asking permission to enter. After the third swipe pink lips opened and immediately Sasuke's tongue dove in tasting every inch of Naruto's mouth as his tongue ward with the blonds. Soon their mouths parted as they panted. Finally Sasuke's mind caught completely up with with what was happening and pushed away from the blond completely. "I should go Naruto." he said feeling himself starting to get hard. Going any further would make him stay, make him want to be with Naruto too soon.**

"**Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke hated hearing Naruto's voice sound so weak. Sound like he was in trouble for what he just did. Most of all Sasuke didn't want these words to come from that delicious, ravishing mouth, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that." Never mind that Sasuke had actually kissed back or basically mouth fucked the stupid blond before him. "It just feels like your saying good-bye. I wanted just one kiss." he sighed as he turned away a slight blush on his cheeks. "The truth is, Sasuke, I really like you, a lot." he turned back around and looked at the taller man in the eye. "Promise me Sasuke, that if you decide to leave you'll tell me. Keep in touch. I wont be able to live without you." At the point Sasuke had turned and left. He couldn't hear any more.**

**The entire drive home he glared out the window. When he got to his brothers house he slammed the front door, ignored his brothers yells about slamming the doors, then slammed his bedroom door before locking it. He looked around his room before his eyes fell on a picture of him and Naruto. It was his favorite one, Naruto has his arm flung around Sasuke's shoulder, that cheesy grin on his face and holding a peace sign up. Sasuke was glaring at a few people who had been making passes on that blond the entire day. He knew that he looked like a possessive and jealous boyfriend, but he was unable to help it. Sasuke took up the picture and sat on his bed wondering if he was going to do the right thing. After a moments thought he decided that 'yes' he was doing the right thing.**

**The next day Sasuke went to Neji. "Have you decided on a course of action?" Neji asked as soon as Sasuke walked into his office.**

**Sasuke nodded, "I'm gonna be going." he answered with fake confidence. Neji raised an eyebrow hearing the slight hesitation in his voice. "I am. Just watch me." Sasuke swore.**

**Neji raised his brow higher. "What about Naruto?" he asked a thin smile creeping onto his face when he received a glare from the Uchiha before him. "Ah, he doesn't know."**

"**No, he doesn't and I want it to stay that way." Sasuke demanded. "The less he knows the better. I"ll explain it to him later when I return."**

**This shocked Neji. The last time they had talked Sasuke wasn't going to return, but stay away forever. "You care for him that much?" he questioned. When Sasuke merely turned his head to look out the window Neji knew the answer. "Careful man. I've been watching and Gaara has his eye on Naruto too."**

**Unable to help himself Sasuke released a dark chuckle. "He wont get any where, even in the next three years." he said confidently. Which was most likely true. It had taken far longer for him to get Naruto to finally kiss him and tell him how the blond felt.**

"**I'm not so sure Sasuke." Neji sighed shaking his head. "Gaara is as much of a hold hearted bastard as you. He may win over your precious Naruto by the time you get back."**

**Sasuke turned back to Neji his evil grin growing. "If that happens then I guess I'll have to win him back now wont I."**

"**Heh," Neji laughed as he turned to look out the window. "Guess there really isn't anything an Uchiha doesn't get. I'll be sure to warn Gaara." Sasuke nodded then left, feeling that his work was done there. Neji staid put and watched as Sasuke got into his car. After Sasuke was out of sight Neji pulled out his cell phone. "He's leaving." he said into it then hung up.**

**********Naruto's**********

"**I'm coming, hold on." Naruto called as he pulled on a pair of sweats. He opened the door and was greeted by a fire headed man. "Gaara what are you doing here?" no answer came instead the man walked in grabbing the blond by the waist and into a full blown kiss, forcing his tongue into the blonds mouth. Naruto's blue eyes grew wide as he fought the other man. Finally Gaara released him and stared into confused eyes. "What are you doing?" he screamed.**

"**I thought that was obvious." Gaara growled. Naruto backed up when Gaara walked further into the apartment closing the door behind him. "I want you Naruto. Only you. Why can't you see that?" Finally a little understanding ran across those jeweled blue eyes. Gaara merely growled and glared at the blond across from him. "Stop thinking about him!"**

"**About who?" Naruto asked as he stepped back again.**

"**Sasuke!" Gaara screamed. "Stop thinking about him! Can't you see he's leaving! He's going to leave tomorrow and not tell you." he blurted as he walked closer to the confused blond. When he reached him Gaara lowered his voice and said, "He's going to leave you and never come back Naruto. Everyone already knows, but he told them not to tell you."**

**Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. He had been right, Sasuke was leaving. No, he wasn't going to believe the man before him. "You lie Gaara." he sobbed as he pushed the red headed man away sloppily. Naruto shook his head then looked back at the man before him. "Sasuke wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. Without telling me."**

**Gaara shook his head as he grabbed Naruto's wrist. He lowered his voice to a soft tone. "He's leaving Naruto. I wouldn't lie to you." he said as if it were a promise.**

**Sasuke shook his head as he made it to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). He still got pissed when he thought about how Neji betrayed him like that. He remembered all too well when he left in pouring rain only to find Naruto follow shortly after. The spinning of lights, how much blood there was. His nightmares still consisted of how Naruto looked and how close he came to losing his blond dobe.**

He pushed the buzzer and was let in immediately. "Naruto is this way Sasuke." the blond nurse said as she led the miserable man to a small room. "He's stabilized for no. I'll be checking his vitals every hour."

Sasuke nodded as he turned to the nurse before entering the curtain covered room. "Thank you Temari." he said then walked in. Though Sasuke had seen the sight before, but he still wasn't used to seeing Naruto hooked up to the all the machines. Luckily though the blond didn't need the ventilator after all. Knowing that his blond dobe was breathing on his own set his mind somewhat at ease. He walked to the bed and sat on a cushioned chair already set for him. "Naruto, please be okay." he whispered almost begging. "I know I've asked this before Naruto, but why? Why did you follow me?" he closed his eyes as he held onto the blonds right hand. Sasuke could picture the blonds smiling face and sparkling jewel blue eyes and hear him say, 'Got ya ta' stay did I!' in his usual joking manner. "You idiot. Stupid dobe." he muttered as sleep washed over him. He laid his head on his crossed arms over the small space on the sleeping blonds bed.

**5:00 A.M.**

Temari pulled a small machine with her as she walked through the small opening in the curtain. She looked around the small room before her eyes fell upon Naruto who was sitting up and running his fingers through the sleeping Sasuke's dark, soft hair. Naruto looked up after hearing a soft gasp. Quickly he raised a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. She nodded and made her way over to him. "How are you able to sit up?" she whispered in awe.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. Temari waited and took his vitals receiving a wince when she pricked his finger. "It... took... a while." Naruto rasped out taking a breath after every word. "I... cheated... a little." he took a few shallow breaths as he smiled at her. "Found... the … remote. Used... it... to sit up... mostly."

Temari smiled in understanding. "I'm just surprised you're actually awake. You've been in a coma like state for a month now."

Naruto nodded at this new information. "Temari?" his voice was questioning. "Where are my scars?" the words rushed out in one breath. Temari raised an eyebrow confusion clear on her face. "Sasuke left three years ago right? Wasn't I suicidal during that time?" his words came slow and breathy now.

Temari stared at Naruto like he was insane before shaking her head. "Naruto, Sasuke didn't even get to leave." she explained carefully. Naruto waited for her to go on seeming to be taking everything calmly. "You drove after him and flipped your truck. You were lucky that you didn't die before we got you here."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smiled sadly. "Se everything was a dream" he whispered. "Well mostly." he looked back up at Temari who was taking notes on something.

"I'm gonna let your doctor know that you are awake." she said as she left the blond boy.

Naruto nodded even though the girl was gone and looked down at his love again. "Thank you teme." he whispered.

"Thanks for what exactly?" the dark haired man asked as he grabbed the blonds hand and sat up. Naruto blushed when he realized that Sasuke was no longer asleep.

"F- for staying?" Naruto said unsure of what to say all of a sudden. Feeling ashamed he looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't of followed you the way I did." he shook his head lightly, tears coming to his eyes. "If you wanted to leave I shouldn't of stopped you."

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "No, you shouldn't of." he agreed receiving a glare from the blond. Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sasuke placed a finger over Naruto's lips. "But I should of expected it. After all that is the Naruto Uzumaki way."

Finally tears fell from Naruto's blue eyes, emotions swarming through them. "Sasuke, please don't leave." he begged through his sobs. "Please."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as he wiped away some of the blonds tears. "I must go." he received more sobs before he could even continue. "I will keep in contact with you and visit during break. I didn't plan on disappearing off the map for long." Naruto's sobs seemed to calm after that. Naruto smiled slightly through his tears. "Besides you should be following you dreams not worrying about me."

"Sasuke, my dreams aren't complete unless we are together." Naruto said, keeping eye contact with the dark haired man.

Just when Naruto was about to continue someone laughed. "All right that's enough of the romantic bull crap."

Naruto looked up and glared at the older women. "What are you doing here you old hag?"

Sasuke could of sworn that he saw Tsunade's vein pulse in her forehead. "Well you insulate brat I'm your doctor." she said as she threw a bed pan at the blonds head.

"You're supposed to heal people not give them more injuries you old hag!" Naruto shouted. "Besides I thought doctors couldn't treat those they know."

Tsunade shrugged as she sauntered to the bed. "They knew I wouldn't get emotion about anything. Besides I'm the best they got. I drove all the way here in one night only to find my grandson battered to hell and have so much internal bleeding we almost lost ya." she shook her head then looked back at Naruto. "You say you wanna be a cop and you can't even obey the law yourself. Speeding, reckless driving, no seat belt. Come on Naruto!" she smacked him upside the head. Naruto understood why she was upset, he also knew that she didn't keep her calm or as unattached like she was supposed to. "We're going to put you in your own room again and start you on physical and occupational therapy right away."

Naruto began to shake his head. "I don't need it." he laughed. "Give me an hour and I'll be walking and eating on my own. Believe it!"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "Don't tell me you still say that." he muttered. Naruto turned to the man beside him and smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I change my mind. I'm disappearing for good."

"Don't say that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him as eh grabbed the mans sleep and turned so his legs hung over the edge of the bed. His blue orb like eyes looked at the man with more intensity in them then Sasuke had seen in a while. "I will complete everything Sasuke and when I do I want to be with you. Not Gaara or Neji not anyone but you."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. _There he goes again, making promises._ He shook his head. _Of course he'll keep them. He always does._ Sasuke felt the fist on his sleeve tighten so he looked back into those intense eyes. Instead of answering to his blonds promise he leaned in capturing those promising lips with his own. At first Naruto was surprised before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Before anything could go far Sasuke pulled away. "Alright dobe. After you complete everything you can be with me."

Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock and looked at Sasuke confused. He ran his nimble tan fingers through his bright blond hair as he smiled at Sasuke. "Can you really wait that long to be with me?" he teased.

The man in question raised a brow as his smirk grew wider. "If I can wait twelve years I can wait another seven. Maybe less if you're _**that**_** determined."**

"**Naruto." Tsunade snapped. Naruto directed his attention back to the doctor and blinked as he realized that all of his friends were standing behind her, their eyes wide either with shock or joy. Naruto couldn't completely tell from where where he sat. "I'll give you that hour. But if you can't walk or eat on your own by then you're going into therapy." Naruto gave a nod then she left.**

"**Wait, you're not going into physical or occupational therapy, Naruto?" Sakura asked a little worried. Then stopped all together as she blinked a few times. "And when the hell did you wake up?! Last night you come close to dieing **_**again**_** and now here you are sitting and talking and making out with Sasuke! Speaking of which, Sasuke why didn't you call and tell me Naruto was awake?!"**

**Naruto and Sasuke shared a look then both shrugged. Deciding that explaining would take too long Naruto changed the subject. "Sasuke could you help me off the bed and onto my feet?" without a word the dark haired man took Naruto's hand and pulled him down to the floor. Immediately Naruto's hand shot out to catch Sasuke's other shoulder. "A little warning teme!" everyone laughed while Sasuke released his own 'hn'.**

ME: "Hope you enjoyed!"

PFK: "Just in case you're a little confused we just wanna clear it up for ya! The first four chapters were basically a dream that Naruto was having during his coma like state."

BS: "This wasn't how Kiya Chan had originally wanted things to go, but she wanted to had a major twist! This was not the last chapter."

PFK: "That's right! There is more! So don't kill her yet!"

All: "Till next time!"


	6. Chapter 6

ME: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

PFK: Yeah she was too busy drinking.

ME: **smacks PFK upside the head** I was not!

BS: Yes you were...

ME: Any way hope you enjoy this! It's the last chapter. Sorry everyone!

PFK and BS: Kiya Chan does not own Naruto...

**CH 6**

"**Well Naruto, you can finally go home." Tsunade announced.**

**The blond glared over to the female doctor. "I should have been out of here two months ago!" he exclaimed. Tsunade shook her head, she knew he would say that. Though the damn brat had held to his word and was able to function pretty well, the doctor roped the boy into therapy any way. "Because of you I didn't get to spend much time with Sasuke before he left!"**

**Tsunade smirked as she remembered the day Sasuke had to leave. "Now Naruto, he also had many things to do before his leave." she said trying to comfort the boy. "Things couldn't be helped." she shrugged then looked down at a few papers. "You've missed two months of school Naruto. Are you sure you can catch up?"**

**Naruto grinned and held a thumbs up to Tsunade. "Of course I can! I'm not a kid any more grandma. It wont take me long to catch up."**

_**Is this really the snot nosed brat I helped raise?**_** Tsunade thought with a slight grin. "Oh, that reminds me." she remembered as she looked up at Naruto. "Your sister is staying at your apartment. Well Sasuke staid there as well, until her left that is."**

**Naruto smiled at the mention of Sasuke staying in his apartment. Sleeping in his bed. Then he frowned, Sasuke sleeping in Naruto's bed without him. Now wasn't that a downer. "Well I'm off! See 'ya around grandma Tsunade!" he said with a false smile. Before anyone could call him on it he left walking at a fast pace. It would be a lie if Naruto said he was completely all right. He missed Sasuke and it was taking all his strength to not go after him.**

**Naruto go into his truck which had been left for him by Sakura. He drove home slowly looking around the cab all the while keeping his eyes on the road. From what he had heard from Sasuke and the others was that the entire cab had been destroyed from the crash. From experience he knew that Sasuke had obviously paid for it to be fixed or this was a new truck that looks just like his old one. The blond was betting on the latter.**

**Once he made it to his apartment buildings Naruto was greeted by a lot of his neighbors. He said hi half heartedly a fake smile plastered to his face until he made it to his apartment. He closed his eyes in relief as he entered his home calling out, "Naruko, I'm home."**

"**Little brother!" she shrieked. Naruto leaned against his door already getting tired. He listened to his sister bound down the hall to him and then felt her warm arms wrap around him. "I'm so happy you're okay." she sobbed into his shoulder. She then backed away and slapped him. "Damn it Naruto! Don't you ever do anything that stupid again! Do you hear me?!"**

**Naruto rubbed his cheek and looked down at his older sister. She had never slapped him that hard before. "Nice to see you too, Naruko." he smirked. The blond girl whom clung to him like a baby monkey to it's mother, smirked before hugging him again. Naruto took this chance to look around his apartment wondering if his dream had been right about it. "Naruko, what happened to my couch? No, where is my couch? Where is my TV? What happened to my stuff?!" Naruto asked as he pushed his sister away. His plaid couch was gone, replaced by a black leather one. His small old TV was now a large flat screen. He walked to his kitchen cabinets and found all new dishes. "What did you do to my apartment Naruko?!"**

"**I- I didn't do anything, Naruto." his sister stated.**

"**Get out!" he yelled. Naruko stared at her brother like he was nuts. "Just get out Naruko." the blond girl growled but did as her brother wanted slamming the door behind her. Naruto locked the door then laid on the couch. "This thing sucks and is uncomfortable. Damn it."**

**An hour later a knock came to the door. "Go away." Naruto yelled at the door. The person knocked again. With a groan the blond stood and opened the door. He met two dark brooding eyes and pale smirk. "What are you doing here? I thought you left and weren't coming back for a few months."**

"**Let me in dobe." was all the man before him said. Naruto didn't move, but held his ground. Sasuke shifted the grocery bags he was carrying into his other arm and picked the blond up with his other. "I said to let me in dobe. Don't just stand there looking all brooding and sexy." Naruto blushed as he started thrashing in the dark mans arms. "Stop that or I'll drop you." Naruto didn't stop, merely struggled worse. "For someone who just got out of the hospital you certainly have a lot of energy." Sasuke smirked as he placed Naruto on the couch. He walked back to the door and shut it before going to the kitchen. "Like the make over I did?"**

**Naruto's mouth gaped open like a fish. "You?" he asked. "What was so wrong with what I had? This is my apartment after all!"**

**Sasuke raised a brow as he looked at Naruto. "Dobe, this place was a disaster when I got here. Everything was trashed." he explained. Naruto stared at him like an idiot. "I had to replace half of the bathroom, the TV, couch, carpeting in your room to get rid of the smell of Ramen and Sake. Naruto, this place was so far trashed."**

"**Did it have to be a leather couch?" Naruto complained, still pouting crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know how uncomfortable this thing is?"**

**Sasuke smirked at the poor blond on the couch. "Sorry, I would of gotten another couch like your old one, but plaid just doesn't suit me."**

**Naruto's jaw dropped at this. "You don't _live_ here!" he exclaimed standing up with his fists clinched. "What in the world could posses you to buy something for yourself in _my _apartment!"**

**Sasuke put down the knife he was using and walked over to the blond boy. "I thought that would be obvious dobe." he said as he captured pink lips with his. Naruto's blue eyes grew to saucers before they slowly closed shut, wrapping his arms around the dark haired mans neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Without asking permission Naruto forced his tongue into the others mouth allowing it to explore. Finally Sasuke pulled away a grin on his face. "What do you say we break in the new couch." he whispered into the blonds ear. Naruto shivered before pulling Sasuke back into a kiss, the black haired man leading them to the couch lowering the blond onto it before pulling his the blonds shirt.**

**As their kiss was broken Naruto kept it that way for a moment causing Sasuke to attach himself to Naruto's neck. "What's-" Naruto panted before releasing a moan. "The occasion?" he asked as his fingers pulled at Sasuke's hair.**

"**One," Sasuke panted out as he looked down at his blond lovingly. "It's your birthday." he said simply before kissing his blonds cheek. "Two, I'm moving in." he grinned when he saw Naruto's surprised look. "I wont leave you ever again, Naruto. So don't ever do anything that stupid again."**

**Naruto beamed a smile so bright it caused Sasuke's heart to stop beating for a second. "I love you Sasuke." he said before pulling said boy into another kiss before they had an amazing after noon, breaking in the new couch.**

Me: Alright! There you have it!

BS: **pouts** I wanted a sex scene!

PFK: **blushes** wow...

ME: Sorry guys but sex scenes are not my specialty... I'm surprised that my kiss scenes come out so well. Any ways... sorry that this is the last chapter **sigh** though please read my other story "Angels". Also I'm going to have another one coming soon called "Vegas,Baby". Thanks for reading! See ya'!


	7. Chapter 7

BS(Breathing Stars): Weeeeeeee're baaaack!

PFK(Purple Fuzzy Kitty): That's right! We are! After a lot of reconsidering K-Chan has decided that she didn't want chapter six to be the end! So she has written chapter seven and is going to continue with it!

ME: That's right ^^ I was loving this story and I figured that there could be so much more! Hope you enjoy!

BS&PFK: K-Chan does not own Naruto or it's characters.

**CH 7**

**Sasuke watched as his blond slept on their new king sized bed. It had been five years since Naruto had been in the hospital. Sasuke had gone to Sound County to finish what he had planned. Naruto of course called him three times a day to make sure that his Teme was okay. Sasuke was pretty sure that his blonde Dobe was just going crazy without him. Sasuke looked at the clock and smiled. It was five in the morning, exact. Sasuke leaned down kissing the blonde on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Naruto, it's time to get up." he received a groan of protest like always. Sasuke smirked, he enjoyed when Naruto refused to get up. He lightly gripped the blonds shoulder and turned him on his back then straddled him. He leaned down and kissed the pink lips before him before kissing his cheek then down his neck before latching on a spot he knew would get Naruto to react. He started sucking and biting before licking the abused spot. Sasuke frowned when he got no reaction.**

**The raven placed light kisses till he reached Naruto's Adam's apple where he sucked lightly receiving a moan. "S'suke." said raven smirked then licked the spot. He looked up to meet a half hearted glare from the blonde beneath him. "It's my day off. Can't I sleep in?"**

"**No." Sasuke dead panned. He watched as Naruto started pouting, turning his head away from his lover. "You are on call today. So, until you get called in I am going to have my way with you."**

**Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked up at the dark haired man. A light blush tinted his tanned cheeks before he started to grin. He reached up and pulled the raven down to plunder his mouth. Just as his hands started roaming the song 'Shake My' by Three Six Mafia started going off. Naruto groaned as he shoved Sasuke off him. "Perfect timing... Damn it all." he muttered as he dug through their cloths on the floor before finding his phone. "Uzumaki."**

"**Hey kid." Jiraiya's voice rang on the other end.**

**Naruto groaned inwardly. "Hey old man. What is it?"**

**Jiraiya took his time to answer as if assessing why his grandson would have such a tone with him. Then it hit him, he had disrupted something naughty. "Well, Naruto, I was just calling to see if you are free later today."**

"**Old man, it's five in the morning. You could of called later. What is the reason you want to get together?"**

**There was silence on the other end causing Naruto to have butterfly's in his stomach. "Can we meet in an hour?" Jiraiya asked seriously.**

**Naruto swallowed over a lump before nodding then realized that the other man couldn't see the motion then said, "Y-yeah. I can meet you in an hour. Where?"**

"**Ichiraku's." the gray haired man answered with a sigh.**

**Naruto didn't even bother to say good-bye before he hung up the phone. Without looking at his lover Naruto pulled on his boxers then walked out of the room to the bathroom. Sasuke was following close behind. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto didn't answer, didn't even seem to hear him.**

_**This can't happen.**_** Naruto thought as he walked into the bathroom. ****_Why now? Why? _He turned to the sink and turned on the water, splashing it on his face. "Fuck." he hissed.**

"**Naruto!" Sasuke tried again, still no reaction. His blonde didn't even realize that he was right behind him. "Dobe." he growled.**

**Naruto jumped at his voice and turned around shocked. "T-teme." Naruto sighed holding his chest with on hand while bracing himself with his other hand on the counter. "How long have you been there?"**

**Sasuke raised one elegant brow before closing the rest of the space between them. "What's going on?" he asked seriously.**

"**I don't know wha-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when a hand slammed down on the counter causing the loud noise to echo in the small bathroom.**

"**Don't pull that shit with me, dobe." Sasuke hissed. He glowered down at the now blank blue eyes. "I've been calling your name for the last two minutes. Now, tell me what's going on." he tried to soften his tone as worry swarmed in his dark eyes.**

**Naruto shook his head, as he averted his eyes. He couldn't look at Sasuke when he was worried, it was so unlike his Sasuke. It was bad enough that Naruto worried his raven by the choice of occupation, after all being a police officer had it's dangers. "It's nothing of your concern." he finally answered as he shoved Sasuke out of the bathroom.**

**Sasuke stared at the door before him cursing under his breath. He walked away back to their bedroom before getting dressed. He had hoped to shower with his Dobe, but being locked out and obviously unwanted at the moment, he gave up that idea. After dressing and running his hands through his hair the dark haired man grabbed his cell phone and his keys before leaving. If Naruto was going to be a prick then Sasuke would too. He walked out of the apartment building down to his black Porsche. Pulling out his cell he hit speed dial speaking quickly when a groggy voice answered, "I need to talk to you." There was silence for a moment then a grunt to show the person was listening. "Meet me in twenty at the usual spot." he hung up the phone immediately then started the car up before pulling out of the parking lot.**

**Ten minutes later the raven arrived at his destination. He parked his car and walked into the deserted office building. Taking the elevator to the top floor and pushing open the last door down the hall. He sat in his comfy leather chair before resting his forehead on his mahogany oak desk. Five minutes later a knock was heard at the door causing Sasuke to straighten up before beckoning the person in.**

********

**Naruto walked out of the bathroom feeling guilty how he had treated his Teme. He hadn't meant to act the way he had, but he also hadn't thought that _this _would come out of no where. "Sasuke?" Naruto called through their apartment. The apartment was small but Naruto checked every where, from their bedroom to the sitting room even the pantry in the kitchen. His raven was nowhere to be found. "That bastard!" the blonde hissed as he finished dressing and leaving. Talking would have to wait until later. He got into his orange truck and drove to the small Ramen shop that was surprisingly open so early in the morning. The place was empty since no one really wants Ramen for breakfast making it the perfect place to meet and talk on early mornings. "Hello Jiraiya."**

"**Naruto." the elder man greeted. "I know this is sudden. You know I wouldn't call you to meet unless _that_ has come up again."**

**Naruto nodded then sighed. "I thought all of _that_ was cleared up." he stated before thanking the nice waitress for the coffee.**

**Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "I did too, but apparently not." Naruto growled in annoyance. "We are going to need a new lawyer, Naruto. The last one didn't know what the fuck he was doing."**

**Naruto snorted then took a sip of coffee. "Obviously not, if _that_ hasn't been cleared up."**

**It was Jiraiya's turn to sigh before he shook his head. "Look kid, the Akatski is still out there. Until that situation is cleared I don't think that, _that_ situation will be cleared."**

**Naruto leaned back and shook his head. "There are far too many Akatski out there Jiraiya." he stated before leaning forward and placing his chin on folded hands. "I've been trying for years to get rid of the Akatski and trying to find their leader. Do you realize how hard that is?"**

**Jiraiya gave an encouraging smile. He understood that trying to stop a major mafia like the Akatski was a big job. The gray haired man also knew that it would be easier if they had an inside man but that was too risky. "Naruto, I think it's time to turn to the last resort." The blonde started shaking his head. "Hear me out, kay kid." Naruto sighed and then gave a curt nod. "Send in Sai. He was raised on the bad side of town. He knows the rules of the streets and how to blend in better then anyone." Naruto opened his mouth to protest before he was silenced with a wave of the older mans hand. "I understand how dangerous this task is, but I believe if anyone can handle it he can."**

**Naruto opened his mouth again to talk only to find that nothing would come out. After a few deep breaths he started in, "No! I will not endanger one of my teammates! This is a plan we swore wouldn't be resorted to." He gave the older man a stern look.**

"**I was really hoping you would see things differently." Jiraiya sighed. Naruto's jewel blue eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I have already talked to Sai and he has agreed to the assignment."**

"**How could you guys do this behind my back?!" Naruto all but screamed as he slammed his fists on the table they sat at. "This plan was to never be used! That was the end of the story!"**

**Jiraiya sat back away from the raging blonde. "Sai is the one who brought it up." he tried to explain even if Naruto wouldn't fully hear of it. "That bastard bombarded me and somehow got me to sign the papers for him to go undercover. He sought out the Akatski and has probably made it in by now."**

**Naruto gritted his teeth then looked away from the gray haired man. "I didn't want any of that on any ones conscience, Jiraiya." water started to pool in his blue eyes. "No one should have to go through all of that. NO ONE." he concluded before standing to walk out.**

**Jiraiya groaned at this. "What's done is done, Naruto. Let Sai do his job and maybe just maybe we can get rid of the Akatski for good." the blonde nodded before leaving.**

******

BS: O_o holly shit! What the fuck just happened?!

PFK: What's wrong with Naru kun?!

BS: Who is Sasu kun talking to?!

PFK: What is _that, _that Naru kun and Jiraiya keep talking about?!!

ME: **grins happily** yeah I'm happy. Hope you all enjoyed chapter seven! I wont be able to update as soon as I hope because I really can't wait to write chapter eight! I'm moving soon so I wont have internet for a while, though I hope to use someone else's and update when I can. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

ME: Hey everyone! So if you haven't already noticed but I have access to the internet again ^^. I am quite happy. I proof read this chapter so if there are any mistakes I am sorry. I hope to update every story every week or every other week from now on.

BS(Breathing Stars): Yup! Kiya really hopes that you enjoy this chapter of Darkened Heart!

PFK(Purple Fuzzy Kitty): Kiya does not own Naruto or it's characters. BS and I would like to remind you that this is a fanfic so characters are not always in character. Hope you enjoy!

**CH 8**

**Naruto sighed as he walked into his and Sasuke's shared apartment. Closing the door and throwing his keys on the table next to it the blonde walked further in turning on the kitchen light. He knew Sasuke was not home yet, his car still gone. Still he put on a pot of water to make tea for two. He didn't know when Sasuke would be home, but better safe then sorry. As he pulled out two coffee mugs he heard the floor creek in the living room. Acting completely normal he pulled open a drawer as if to pull out a spoon but pulled out a hidden hand gun. He waited for the intruder to come closer before he shook his head. "You are brave but stupid." he said as he turned around gun poised and ready.**

"**Don't shoot, Uzumaki." the intruder insisted.**

**Naruto sighed as he put his gun down. "Sai, what are you doing here?" he asked as he placed the gun in the hem of his pants. He knew it was mostly a stupid idea to keep the gun there, but safer then sorry. Naruto walked right past the pale dark haired man and turned on the living room light. When the blonde turned around he looked Sai over and knew instantly that the dark man had made it into the Akatski with no worries. "If you were followed and put me or my lover in danger, you will not be safe from anyone." the blonde threatened.**

**Sai put up two hands in defense. "I made sure I wasn't followed." he assured the man. "I am no rookie. I am not staying for long." Naruto raised a brow at this wondering what could be so important that Sai would risk compromising his undercover operation to see him. Before he knew it the dark haired man was right in front of him. "I wanted to tell you that I am doing this for you. To protect you. I am still in love with you Naruto."**

**The blonde backed up worried that his lover would walk in. "Look, Sai, you know that I didn't want anyone undercover for this mission." he tried to sound more intimidating, though it was hard when two dark eyes like his lovers were staring back. "Worse of all is that you did this behind my back. I don't need an explanation any more. Now leave. Just go." Sai gave a pained look but was gone before the blonde knew it.**

"**So..." a creamy emotionless voice said from the door. "What was that all about Naruto?" the blonde froze as he cursed under his breath. Sasuke walked out from the shadows towards his Dobe a glare set in place. "Why is it that everyone but me knows what you go through? Do you not trust me Naruto?"**

**There was pain in the mans voice shredding Naruto's heart into tiny pieces. The blonde swallowed back tears as he walked a little closer to his stoic raven. "I trust you with my life Sasuke." he said, so much emotion swirling through his jeweled blue eyes that it almost tore Sasuke's own heart into pieces. "It's just that-" he paused trying to find the right words. "It's just that there are some things you shouldn't be dragged into, S'uke. By not telling you everything protects you from what I can't."**

**Sasuke balled up his fists as he walked closer to the blonde. "I _can_ protect myself Dobe." he all but hissed. Naruto started to shake his head before his love placed a hand on his cheek. "But, I'll respect that. I don't like it, but I'll respect it. I love you too much to loose you Dobe."**

"**I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled with watery eyes. He leaned up to kiss his love when the phone started ringing. The blonde stopped and glared over at the phone. "Damn it." he muttered before answering. "Uzumaki." he growled into the phone. Sasuke smiled proud of his Dobe.**

"**Don't use that tone with me Uzumaki." the voice growled on the other end.**

"**What is it _now_ Itatchi?" Naruto sighed still irritated.**

"**Put my brother on the line idiot." Itatchi ordered. Naruto sighed and handed the phone over and watched as Sasuke took the call in the other room.**

**Naruto made his way back to the kitchen to finish the tea when his cell went off. With a sigh he fished his cell out of his pocket before turning off the stove. Tea would have to wait for another time. "Uzumaki." he said making his way to the door.**

"**Naruto we need you here at headquarters." his co-worker and friend Kiba said on the other end. There was strain and little nervousness in his voice. "It's about you know what. " and the line was dead.**

**More then frustrated he shoved his phone in his pocket and turned when he heard his love walking towards him. "That was work." Naruto informed showing his irritation. Sasuke smirked and leaned in to steal a kiss. "I'm guessing you are going somewhere." Sasuke gave a quick nod. Naruto grinned at this giving the dark haired man a suggestive look. "Shall we take the elevator?" This caused Sasuke to actually smile as he followed the blonde out the door. As soon as the elevator doors closed Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall and was plundering the blondes more then willing mouth.**

**When the elevator chimed to let them know they were at their destination both men pulled themselves together best they could. Sasuke was tempted to say 'fuck both jobs' and take his blonde back to the elevator for another make out session and fuck him senseless on the couch, in the kitchen, the bathroom and lastly their bed room. "I don't know when I'll be home Sasuke." Naruto said breaking the long silence between them, both men making their way to their own transportation. "I'll call you when I'm on my way?" he asked, feeling guilty that he wasn't going to be home. It was supposed to be his day off, one in a few, a day for both Sasuke and Naruto to relax and fuck like bunnies. It wasn't happening this day.**

"**It's alright Naruto, I understand your work schedule." Sasuke muttered as he pulled the blonde in for another kiss. "Just promise you'll be careful." Naruto nodded giving the dark haired man a small smile. "Dobe."**

**Naruto growled at this causing shivers to run down Sasuke's back. "Teme." and he was in his truck and gone.**

**Sasuke watched until the ugly orange truck was out of sight before he climbed into his slick black car. He pulled out his phone dialing a well known number. "The tracker working?" he asked quickly. There was silence which annoyed the raven. "Well?"**

**The person on the other line cleared his throat. "Well, it seems our signal has been blocked." the person said waiting for the yelling from the raven. Only there wasn't, instead Sasuke started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you well little brother?"**

"**He knew I was going to try something like this." Sasuke said seriously. He shook his head, he really should of expected this. After all his blonde is a police officer, he has to be careful. "Well, we'll have to try something else next time wont we." he said to his older brother.**

"**You are far too protective of him little brother." Itatchi sighed. Sasuke was sure that his brother was shaking his head and most likely pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you thinking little brother? We've tried bugging his phone and tracking his car. We need to try a new approach." Sasuke smirked releasing a 'hn'. "You have a plan." Itatchi stated causing Sasuke to nod even though his elder brother couldn't see the gesture.**

******

**Naruto shook his head as he played with a tracker in his hand. "Nice try Teme." he muttered tossing it into the bed of his truck through the small window behind him. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He knew how over protective his Teme was, but things were getting ridiculous. He was going to have a talk with his dark haired pain when he got home. He pulled up to an abandoned building just on the outskirts of town. He felt like he was back in the old days with all the sneaking around he had been doing. He hated hiding things from the one person he loved more then life it's self. Keeping everything from the man he loved would either kill him or save him. Naruto was hoping for the latter.**

**Locking the truck Naruto made his way to the back door of the building. Flashing his badge as he walked in. After getting through security he found Kiba before several monitor screens with a large frown on his handsome face. "What's going on?" Naruto asks as he made his way to his friend.**

**Kiba shook his head never taking his eyes off the monitors. "Nothing good man." he says seriously. Naruto bends down to get a look and is horrified. He can't believe what he was seeing. Deep in the heart of the Akatski their leader, who's name was still unknown, was taking a whip to their man, Sai. He was taking it without complaint, barely showing any emotion on his face. Kiba finally looked up to see the pain on his friends face, the wanting to get in there and stop it all. "This is all because he was late to the meeting. That and he wont tell the white bastard where he was, why he was late."**

**Naruto paled at those words. _Was he late because of him seeing me?_ Naruto wondered, not liking that thought. Steeling his face that would make any Uchiha proud he sat next to his friend. "This is why I did not want an undercover." he growled.**

**Kiba scooted his chair a little away from the smaller man. "You know, I've always wondered." Kiba thought aloud catching the blondes attention. "When all _that_ went down how did _you not_ find out the name of the Akatski's leader." Naruto looked away from his friend, his frown deepening as he instinctively rubbed a spot on his shoulder. Kiba noticed this movement and shook his head. "Never mind man. That was stupid of me to ask."**

**Naruto's face contorted into disgust, not at anyone but at himself. _I should be the one undercover not Sai or anyone else._ He told himself clinching his fists tight enough for his nails to draw blood from his palms. He glared at the monitors wishing he could burn holes into them and make the images go away. "Kiba, where is the sound? Shouldn't there be sound?" Naruto hissed out wanting to know what was being said.**

**The brunette looked at his friend in shock. "There is sound, we just couldn't handle the sound of the whip any longer." he said turning to volume up.**

**The sound of the whip cracking echoed through the empty ware house. "What kept you from the meeting?" the man with the whip asked as he cracked it over Sai's now bloodied back. Sai kept his mouth shut glaring daggers at the floor. Finally the man whom held the whip put it down and draped himself over Sai's back, running his hands up and down his chest. "If you tell me, then there will be no more pain. No more harm done to this beautiful body." he promised just above a whisper. He ran his hand down lower and grinned. "Or-" he paused running it down and up again. "Is it that you are truly enjoying the pain?"**

**There was laughter heard from the dark haired man. "Who says it's the pain?" Sai asked through his laughter.**

**The man on top of him cringed at this as he stood up. "Release him." the leader ordered. "He really does belong here with us." A man with glasses walked out of the shadows. His glasses seemed to gleam in the small light his silver hair pulled into a pony tail low on his head. "Kabuto." the leader called to him.**

"**Lord Orochimaru, I believe we are being watched." Kabuto said.**

**Everything else was ignored. "We have the name!" Naruto announced walking away from the screen. At a distance he still listened to what Kabuto and Orochimaru were talking about. The last thing he heard was screaming on Orochimaru's part and the white noise of the screen. They found the camera.**

*******

"**Sasuke, you truly are paranoid." Itatchi sighed as he finished screwing in a screw on a new device. "If you would just talk to him you wouldn't have to be sneaking around to try and spy on him."**

**Sasuke growled and balled his hands into fists. "I try talking and we end up fighting. Big brother I just never know what to say." Sasuke clinched his eyes shut and shook his head. "I feel so pathetic. I sound and look it too. Uchiha's are supposed to be cool and collect, I have become weak and emotionally unstable."**

**Itatchi chuckled and shook his head as he set down the now finished device. "I wouldn't say that at all little brother." he said amused. "In fact I would say you have become more human. I believe Uzumaki has done wonders for you." He looked at his watch and gave Sasuke the smallest of smiles. "Speaking of, that idiot should be home soon."**

**Sasuke raised a brow noticing something different in his brother. "You seem happier and more light hearted." he stated looking closer at his brother. "Have you, perhaps found someone yourself?" Itatchi merely smiled and waved off the question as he handed the device to his brother before leaving the dark haired man alone. Sasuke stared at the device his brother had created for him and smiled deviously. He truly hoped his blonde was home, after all he did have a present for him.**

******

**As soon as Sasuke walked into his apartment he was attacked. Small pink lips captured his before moving down his unprotected neck while tearing the jacket from him. "I'm sorry." Naruto murmured barely pulling his lips from Sasuke's skin. "I didn't mean for us to fight, for me to have to work." then he was back to abusing the dark haired mans neck.**

"**Na- Naruto," Sasuke almost moaned out as he tried to push the blonde away and make sentences in his fogging mind. "Oh hell." he muttered as he switched positions with the blonde, his turn to abuse the others unprotected neck. It was then as his hands moved about the bare tanned chest that he realized the other man was completely naked. Sasuke grinned at this. After all coming home to a naked Naruto mean something good had happened and this was mean to be the celebration.**

ME: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. I had a lot of fun writing that last part.

BS: **pouts** I was so hoping for a sex scene!

PFK: **laughs hysterically** Like Kiya would write a sex scene! That's really funny!

ME: **blushes** I almost did... Well any ways please review. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: Hey everyone! Wow! Chapter nine! I can't believe it! throws party! Alright so I know I shouldn't be this excited about only chapter nine, but I'm more celebrating that fact that I am actually on page 59 and chapter nine. This is also my longest chapter!**

**BS(breathing stars): Yeah Kiya gets excited over small things...**

**PFK(purple fuzzy kitty): Well then again, this is her longest story page wise so far. It didn't take her as long as we thought it would for Kiya to write this chapter, but she really got into it. Plus she has even more twists and turns coming!**

**ME: You're going to give away too much! **_pounces on pfk and ties her up with gag and all _**Any ways, I hope you enjoy chapter nine!**

**BS: Since PFK can't say it, Kiya does not and will never own Naruto or it's characters.**

**CH 9**

**Sasuke stared down at his blonde love before moving a small piece of hair out of his loves eyes. Those endless blue orbs stared up at him with so much love that Sasuke had to wonder if he deserved such a beautiful thing. "So, why the celebration?" Sasuke asked, a small smile playing on his lips. He hoped his question wouldn't destroy their tranquil mood. Nothing was better after sex then to just be in the presence of one another.**

**To Sasuke's surprise Naruto sat up and kissed the dark haired man quick on the lips. "We found him S'uke." the blonde informed staring deep into those endless black eyes he loved so much. Naruto pushed Sasuke so he was hovering over him. "That search is finally over. We can end everything soon, and as soon as we do, I'm taking a vacation with the most wonderful man on Earth."**

"**And who might this most wonderful man on Earth be?" Sasuke asked teasingly.**

**Naruto glared playfully down at the dark haired man. He leaned down and kissed the mans forehead before making his way down to the unprotected neck. "I wonder who it could be indeed." Naruto chuckled darkly before kissing Sasuke's pulse point. Sasuke stiffened a bit wondering what Naruto meant. He soon melted into the bed as Naruto started kissing him passionately. "I wouldn't go on any vacation without the man I love and hold most dear to me. You know this right, Teme?"**

**Sasuke stared up at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. No matter how many times he has seen his Dobe smile down at him the way he always did, Sasuke would always say it was beautiful. Maybe not aloud, but always in his mind and in his eyes. "I know Dobe, I know." he sighed knowing it only to be truth.**

**As if that were a sign Naruto fell only to snuggle next to Sasuke. "You better know, Teme." They staid like that for a while until the small blondes stomach started growling.**

**Sasuke started chuckling while Naruto blushed and shook his head. "You're always hungry, huh Dobe."**

**This caused the small blonde to blush even more. "Sh- shut up, Teme." Naruto mumbled as he started to get up.**

**A hand shot out and took hold of the blondes wrist to keep him from leaving. Dark eyes looked through darker bangs, mischievous thoughts running through them. "How about a _quick_ shower before breakfast?" Naruto grinned at the suggestion before pulling the dark haired man behind him to the bathroom.**

**In the heart of the Akatski, Sai walked through the many halls. His back hurt and he was still loosing blood. He didn't really care, he was just happy he was able to pass what seemed to be more of a test then a punishment. He had made it to the hall with everyone's room including his. As he walked down the hall one of the doors opened, revealing a tall blonde, his long hair pulled into a high ponytail, his long bangs covering his left eye. Even though Sai didn't know the man well, he thought the hair style strange. "You should get those covered." the man said.**

**Sai couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "Thanks for the suggestion Deidara. I'll think about that." The blonde didn't seem to like the comment Sai had given him. He frowned and moved forward to take hold of the younger man. Sai was faster as he moved out of his reach. "Look Deidara, I don't need any help from you or anyone else." he glared at the man who now stood before him.**

**Deidara seemed to smirk at Sai's comment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Be careful with that mouth of yours." he warned. "If you're not careful you could say the wrong thing to the wrong person."**

**Sai smirked at this. Sure there was a lot to worry about, but watching his mouth and how he talks to the others wasn't one of them. "Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it mind." he tried dodging around the blonde only to be shoved up against the wall.**

**Deidara pulled his face close to Sai's a smile that did not bode well, on his face. "I always did like the smart ass ones." he stated, pushing himself closer one thigh between Sai's legs. "And it seems that you are still hot. How about some help with your little problem." it wasn't a question but a statement as he rubbed his thigh against Sai's arousal.**

**The dark haired mans breath hitched in his throat as pleasure rushed through him. Before Sai could do anything Deidara's lips were on his pursuing and demanding as he forced his tongue into Sai's mouth tasting and savoring. When he pulled away both men were breathing heavily lust obvious in both their eyes. "Y- your room." Sai breathed. Deidara smiled as he pulled the other man into his room to finish what Orochimaru had started.**

**Kiba stared at his monitor in complete shock. He had found Orochimaru in the police data base and couldn't believe that the man wasn't in a high secured prison. The brunette also couldn't imagine how the criminal was able to get passed all the police that were still looking for him. Pulling up another file the brunette had found linked to his best friend and comrade Naruto Uzumaki. He knew he shouldn't be looking into the small blondes past, but he couldn't help himself. There was so much his best friend wouldn't tell him so if he had to sneak around to get information then so be it.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki." He muttered under his breath. "Went undercover a couple years back, making his way into the Akatski. Was found out, by the time he made it back to the precinct he was not only almost dead, but..." he trailed off. The brunette never thought his eyes could grow any wider then they were, and if they weren't connected to him they would of probably fallen out. "So that's why-" he closed out of the file. He would never be able to see his friend in the same light again. Turning off his computer for the night to head home.**

"**Hinata, I'm home." Kiba called as he placed his keys on a table by the door. From the kitchen a small petite girl with long black hair walked out rubbing her hands on an apron. Kiba wrapped his arms around the small girl holding her as close as he could. He took in her sent that was purely Hinata and allowed it to consume his entire being.**

**Hinata tensed a little, surprised by her husbands actions. "Is everything okay?"**

**Kiba shook his head just the slightest before leading her back to the kitchen. "Just a little worried, but it's okay dear." he sighed listening to the usual noises of the kitchen.**

**After placing what looked to be some kind of chicken dish the small dark haired girl turned to her husband, a shy look on her face. "Kiba, I uh, went to the doctors today, to find out why I've been getting sick." she said slowly to make sure her husband was listening. Kiba watched the small woman closely seeing a light blush heat up her cheeks. "Kiba, you're going to be a daddy."**

**Kiba blinked a couple times wondering if he had heard right. He walked slowly to his wife and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "Are you saying you're pregnant?" he asked, holding back the excitement in fear he had heard wrong.**

"**Yes, Kiba." this time Hinata sounded pleased. Without thinking Kiba pulled her into another hug and swung her around the kitchen a couple of times before kissing her lightly on the lips then all over her face.**

"**You're pregnant." he muttered between kisses. "I'm so happy." then he paused. "We need a baby room. We need to-"**

"**Kiba," Hinata laughed placing her hands on the taller mans cheeks. "I'm only two and a half weeks. We have plenty of time to think about the baby's stuff."**

**Kiba smiled down at his wife more then happy about the event. "What do you hope it is?" he asked as he led Hinata to the living room to sit on the couch.**

**Hinata thought for a moment, a delicate finger on her chin. "You know," she said smiling brightly. "I'm okay with either. A girl would be great, but a boy would be good too." she chuckled a little as she leaned into her husbands side. Then something came to mind and she sat up. "What are we going to name it?! We haven't even thought of names for if we have a kid!"**

**Kiba chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We have time for names sweety." he said kissing Hinata's temple. "Nine full months to think of a name."**

**The next day Naruto was up and ready even before his bastard. It actually shocked the blonde that he would ever be able to be up way before Sasuke, in fact it virtually never happened. He smiled down at the sleeping raven as he moved a small piece of hair out of his face. "I'll see you when I get home Teme." he muttered before kissing the man softly on the temple. There was a slight grown before Sasuke turned and snuggled deeper in his pillow. Naruto shook his head before sneaking out the door.**

**When Naruto reached the precinct he wasn't surprised that everyone else was there as well. "Look at this blondie is on time for once." his co-worker Neji commented from across the way.**

**Naruto shot him a dirty look before heading to the chief's office. He knocked and awaited permission to enter. "Sir." Naruto greeted.**

"**Ah, Uzumaki." the chief said pleased. He was surprisingly young to be the chief of police, not that you would know by the gray/sliver hair he had. A patch covered his left eye where he had suffered a major injury while on the job a couple years back. "I heard that you finally found out who the leader is." the chief said proudly. His good eye looked Naruto up and down as if in thought. Then he smiled his good eye crinkling with smile lines. "Glad to see you re-energized for the job." Naruto couldn't help the slight blush that crept up his face. "I'm going to be point blank Uzumaki. I want Sai out of there. The last thing we need is for things to go bad like last time."**

**Naruto winced at the mention of those unfortunate events. Naruto didn't think that those memories would ever disappear from his memory. "I understand chief Kakashi." Naruto dead panned, his way of getting the other man to drop the painful subject. "I'll be subtle and get Sai out of there." he thought for a moment, looking away from the man before him. "I just don't see how that will be possible though, sir."**

**Kakashi looked down at the desk before him as he thought it over as well. He looked back up at Naruto before sighing. "Look, we have another undercover in the Akatski." he admitted. Naruto was shocked at this and stepped back. He couldn't believe that he was just now being told this. "He's been undercover for the last eight years. Even he hasn't had the chance to meet this Orochimaru in person. The fact that Sai has and in such a short time is a miracle."**

"**Or a set up." Naruto butt in.**

**Kakashi ignored the statement and continued. "Sai is definitely our best. Our other undercover should of found him by now and told him the truth." Kakashi sounded quite confident in his statement.**

**Naruto didn't look too impressed, in fact he looked completely pissed off. "You mean how he found me and told me the truth?" the blonde spat. Kakashi was taken back by the younger mans tone. Naruto slammed his fists into the chief's desk and glared evenly at the older man. "He didn't tell me shit, no, instead he told that god damned Kabuto what I was! Only a undercover cop would know how to spot another undercover cop. Let us just hope that Sai doesn't suffer the same fate as I had, or even worse." with that Naruto was out the door, ignoring anything else Kakashi had to say.**

**Naruto ignored everyone in the precinct and walked out of the building. "Hey, Naruto! Wait up!" Naruto groaned at hearing the one voice to the one person he really didn't want to see. He stopped any ways and allowed his friend and personal annoyance to catch up. "If you're not careful blondie, Kakashi is going to make you go on leave for a while." Naruto shrugged as he started walking again, his friend following. "I, uh, I have some good news."**

**Naruto looked over at his friend. Good news was something he really needed to hear. "What's that dog breath?" he asked, trying to lighten up.**

**Kiba pulled back a fist and punched his friend in the shoulder. Hard. "Hinata is pregnant!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly. "Can you believe it?! I'm going to be a daddy!"**

**Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend in complete shock. "Really?" he asked. The brunette nodded, his smile so big it threatened to take over his face. Naruto was truly happy for his friend, really he was, but he couldn't help but feel a ting of jealousy. He wanted kids of his own too, but a little problem was that he was gay, and he didn't want to touch a woman like that. "That's great, Kiba! Wow, that is really great news!" he patted his friend on the shoulder, hiding his jealousy behind a big grin.**

**Kiba grinned back. "Hinata and I both agree that you should be the godfather." Kiba said, causing Naruto to be in shock again. Kiba noticed even though he wasn't watching his best friend. "Look, I know that kids can be a bad subject for you, but you can take care of the kid when ever. You know, like a good godfather Hinata and I know you'll be." he thought for a moment then chuckled. "Though I don't know about your _other_ half."**

**Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sasuke will be okay." he said as he shook his head. "Though he might scare the kid at first." he and Kiba went into fits of laughter. It was times like these that Naruto was happy to have Kiba as his friend.**

**Sasuke blinked a single eye open at the irritating sound of his phone going off. "Naruto, could you get that for me?" he asked, before he realized his blonde idiot was not next to him. With a groan he threw the blankets off himself and strolled across the room to pick up his phone. "Uchiha." he droned out.**

"**Mr. Uchiha, it's nice to finally talk to you." a deep voice chuckled on the other end.**

**Sasuke scowled at this. "Who is this?" he demanded.**

**The voice on the other end chuckled some more before sighing. "So impatient." he said. "Who I am is none of your concern. I am calling about a deal you made with my brother a couple days ago."**

**Sasuke had to think about that for a moment. Then it clicked in his head what the other man was talking about. "I believe my exact words were that I would think about that particular deal." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.**

"**I don't think my brother will be too happy to hear that." the voice stated. "Better watch your back Uchiha, you never know what will be around the corner."**

**Sasuke stared at his phone when he heard the dial tone. He threw his phone against the wall and watched as it shattered into a few pieces. "Fuck." he all but screamed. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He knew that only one other person besides his brother had the kind of power to make Sasuke's life a living hell and that one man was Gaara Sabaku.**

**BS: Holly shit! Holly shit! Hinata's pregnant! **_Jumps up and down_** I can't believe it! This is soooooo cool!**

**ME: **_face palm_** are you even remotely worried that Sasu-Kun may be in trouble?**

**BS: **_stares at end of story_** no, not really. **_Shrugs_** you can't hurt your precious Sasu-Kun you love him too much.**

**ME: **_rolls eyes_** just cuz I loves my Sasu-Kun doesn't mean- right, okay any ways! I sincerely home you enjoyed chapter nine! Till next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Oh and in the next chapter I'll thank everyone who reviewed on chapter eight. Not having internet is quite inconvenient. So I apologize for not saying thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! I'll thank you next time promise! Till next time! Oh! And one last thing! I have a question to all my readers out there for this story! Do you think I should change the font I have for this story? Does this font make it too difficult to read? If the font does make it difficult I will change it just for you!**


	10. Chapter 10

ME: Hey everyone! I have finished chapter ten! Though I finished sooner then I thought I would... Unfortunately that also means that I have not had a chance to get on the internet yet... Meaning chapter nine has just been posted as well...

PFK(purple fuzzy kitty): Kiya has been going nuts without internet. It's quite funny to watch...

BS(breathing stars): It truly is.

ME: Any ways, since I am unable to thank the people who have reviewed personally... again... I still would like to thank anyone who _has_ reviewed! Thank you! **gives out free cookies**. Well without any more interruptions here it is! Chapter ten!

PFK: Kiya does not own Naruto or it's characters and never will no matter what she does.

CH 10

"Can you believe it's like already noon?" Kiba asked looking at his watch. "Wanna get lunch and we can catch up some more?"

Naruto watched the side walk for a bit longer before looking up his friend. "Sure why not." he said with a nod. "Kiba, why weren't you in the office?"

The brunette scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, when I saw you storm out I just kind of followed is all." He looked his best friend in the eye. "I was worried. You don't loose your temper like that easily."

Naruto looked away and glared at the side walk trying to burn wholes in front of him. "Yeah, just some unwanted news from the chief is all." he ground out, clenching his teeth together. He shook his head and forced a smile. "It's nothing for you to worry about dog breath." he laughed.

"That's not nice to say blondie." Kiba retorted, as he grabbed his friend into a head lock and started giving him a nooky. Finally letting his friend go, the brunette became serious again. "Look man, you really shouldn't hold burdens on your shoulders alone. You have friends who can help hold them."

Naruto nodded then let out a long sigh. "Alright, so you know how I was undercover a few years back." he said in a low voice so only Kiba could hear. A nod from the brunette signaled for Naruto to continue. "Well it seems that my cover was blown by another of ours." he explained.

Kiba was shocked and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ours? Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded then looked up at his friend. "I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to the new one." Naruto stated, doing his best to not allow anyone else to hear. Police business was not innocent peoples business. "That's basically why I lost my cool."

Kiba shook his head in disbelief. "You had a reason to totally loose your temper back there." Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto shrugged then shook his head. "I should of never lost my temper." he said, releasing another sigh. "Let's just hope that the chief sees it your way. He can suspend me without pay if he sees justice in it."

Kiba laughed at this knowing all about being suspended for disobeying orders, or loosing his temper. "What would we do without our captain? Kakashi knows that we don't work well together unless you're there."

"I still think you all do that you all do that on purpose." Naruto laughed, as he led the way to a small sandwich shop.

"Now why would you say that?" Kiba asked, getting defensive.

Naruto raised a brow as he opened the door to the busy shop. "I say that because when I was out of commission everyone worked just fine together."

"But that's when we didn't have a choice, _but_ to work together nicely." Kiba stated.

"In other words it's just when I get suspended." Naruto dead-panned.

Kiba shrugged as he walked to order his sandwich. "Yes, I would like the Beefeater please." He said. The young girl behind the counter nodded. "Oh, and we'll be on the same ticket." she nodded again as Naruto stared at his friend.

He stared at the menu trying to decide. "I'll have a build your own. Roast beef, ham, and hot corned beef. On white with mayo and cheddar cheese please. Can you make it a slim."

The girl wrote rapidly making sure she got the full order. "Would you like a drink?"

"Just make it fountain drinks, thanks." Kiba smiled.

"Kay, here you are and thank you. Have a very nice day." the girl smiled handing them their ticket.

Naruto and Kiba made their way down and paid for their food. After sitting at a close table they continued, "Hey, we know how much you _love_ your job." Kiba laughed.

"That may be." Naruto ground out. "But I do like my time off, you know."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he made his way into an office building. He took the elevator up to the 30th floor, before going to the last office on the right. After knocking twice he entered. "Ah, little brother what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my work?"

The younger man took a couple deep breaths before he spoke. "Sabaku." was all he could ground out through his clenched teeth.

Itatchi smiled at that name. "I see. So the eldest called you then?" Sasuke nodded once his hands clenching into fists. Itatchi's smile disappeared as he raised a brow. "Let me guess, you told them no?"

"All I said was, that I would think about the deal!" he exploded. "What's so wrong about me _thinking_ about the deal?!"

Itatchi leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and his chin on his folded fingers. "You know that if you join your law firms, then you would be the most powerful one, right?"

Sasuke took another breath and un-clinched his fists. "I realize that, but I wanted to do that on my own. Not with someone else's help." he dead panned. Sasuke sat on his brothers leather couch and sighed in frustration. "I started this firm and I plan on keeping it, not merging it and sharing."

Itatchi shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "It's your choice little brother." he said a smirk marring his face. "Be careful though, Sabaku will do what ever it takes to get what he wants."

"Let me ask you brother." Sasuke started, as he leaned back on the couch a brow raised. "How did you know that it was the eldest, whom called me?"

Itatchi raised a brow at this. "It is only natural for the eldest of the Sabaku to contact the people they are dealing with."

Sasuke's brow raised the slightest bit higher. "So you've dealt with the Sabaku's before." he stated, as if he knew everything. "Are they still making your life hell?" Sasuke almost laughed at this.

"On the contrary, I agreed with their terms." Itatchi said, a smug look on his face now. "It was quite the deal."

With that Sasuke stood and walked out of the office then out of the building. He didn't want to hear anything more. _What could the deal of been?_ He asked himself, as he got into his slick black car.

A red headed man around 25 walked through the lobby of a large office building. Taking the elevator to floor 65; aka the top floor. When the doors slid open it showed one large office over looking the city. It was quite the site to see, not that this young man cared. His deep emerald green eyes look past the sight. He did not care so much for beauty, but more for power. Wanting to be accepted for who and what he is.

"Gaara," a tall brown haired man said from the right of the room. "Uchiha has denied your requested deal."

The red headed man turned to his elder brother with a frown. "Did he now?" Gaara shook his head at this news. "Tell me Kankuro, is Uchiha still with Uzumaki?"

Kankuro thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, their still together."

Gaara grinned at this news. "Good, very good." he said with a small nod. "I looked up Uzumaki, again. I still like him." he sat for a moment in silence. "Kankuro I would like to invite Uzumaki to dinner. If you would please call?"

Kankuro was shocked at this. Not that Gaara wanted dinner with Uzumaki, but the fact that the red head had requested for Kankuro to call and not order. "Of course right away, Gaara." Kankuro left the room through the elevator, going down one level. Opening up a file on his computer he pulled up a file on Naruto Uzumaki. After finding the information he was looking for he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Uzumaki."_ the line picked up.

"Yes, Mister Uzumaki. I am calling on behalf of my boss Gaara Sabaku."

"_Sabaku?!"_ the voice on the other end sounded shocked and amazed.

"Yes. He has requested if you would kindly join him for dinner tonight."

There was a slight hesitation on the other line. _"I would love to join him for dinner tonight!"_

"Great." Kankuro smiled. "A car will pick you up at six." he hung up before anything else could be said. Feeling the slightest bit of accomplishment he took up a manilla folder and made his way back to the top floor. "Sir." he said, as he walked off the elevator. He found Gaara sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. "Uzumaki has agreed to your request." the red headed man nodded at this as if he knew, the blonde would comply. "That, and you have a meeting in five."

Naruto stared at his phone. "Who was it?" Kiba asked with a mouth full of food.

The blonde looked up at his friend, still in awe. "Kankuro calling on behalf of Gaara." Kiba started chocking on his sandwich. "Gaara wants to meet for dinner."

Kiba started shaking his head. "You just said yes!" Kiba exclaimed after taking a drink of water. "In fact you said you would _love_ to!" The small blonde merely nodded before taking a bite of his own sandwich. "You **do** remember what happened last time right?"

Naruto remembered all right. Even so, he shrugged and swallowed his bit. "You do realize what he would do if I refused right?" was all Naruto had to say on the subject.

They ate in silence for a while. When they were finished Kiba couldn't keep his mouth shut. "What will you tell Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto froze at his friends question, he hadn't thought about that. Finding his voice the blonde sat up straighter and raised his head. "Sasuke may be the man I love and am devoted to," he stated, ignoring the looks he got from the people around him. "But, I can and will have dinner with a friend if I wish."

Kiba raised a brow at this. "You know that possessive bastard of yours will find a way to stop you, right?" he said, even more sure then his blonde friend. "After all hasn't he been trying to track you lately? I mean that is **kind of** creepy if you ask me."

Naruto snickered at his friends comment. "You say creepy; I say stalker in love." he laughed.

"Stalker definitely defines your boyfriend." Kiba agreed.

"You know that he has trust issues." Naruto dead panned. He shrugged as he stood, Kiba following suit. As they walked out Naruto continued, "I just deal with it. Though I really don't mind his over protective-ness. After all I understand the trust issues too."

Kiba snorted at this. "Yeah, but you learn to trust faster and easier then _he_ does." he said with a sigh. "Besides, you are his boyfriend. How can he not trust you?"

Naruto shifted uneasily as they walked. "Well..." he hesitated slightly. "You remember when I was undercover?" Kiba gave a tight nod. "Well I wasn't able to tell Sasuke that I was going to be gone, and when he found me again only in the hospital he became even more possessive."

Kiba stared at the blonde in shock. He had read the file, he knew what had happened to his best friend. "Why did they call him? Wasn't there anyone else they could of called?"

Naruto smiled sadly and shrugged. "Even with my pay, the hospital bills were too much." he stated. "I guess they called Sasuke because he was able to pay for them. I'm truly not sure. The thing is Kiba," he paused, staring at his feet then sped up a little, his friend keeping up easily. "Sasuke still thinks I was cheating on him or something. I don't know. He wont tell me anything, and I can't tell _him_ anything because it was undercover. Police business does not go home."

"Maybe it should." Kiba stated easily. Naruto looked up at his friend in shock. They both knew what would happen if information leaked out. Kiba stared down at the smaller man, staring into his blue eyes; finding them emotionless. "Look, obviously your past still haunts you. Sasuke is all about trust. Talking about it will help you both out." Naruto started shaking his head no. "Uzumaki." Kiba growled. "You know that Sasuke would never tell anyone anything if you tell him it's confidential."

Naruto looked away from his friend and smiled slightly. "I'll think about it." he sighed. "You wont believe this!" he laughed changing the subject. "Sasuke had his brother build a new kind of tracking device."

"Really?" Kiba asked, knowing exactly what his friend was doing. The small blonde loved changing the subject when it was getting either too depressing or too personal.

Naruto nodded, his hair flying everywhere with his enthusiasm. "Yeah, he made the tracking device look like-"

"There's been an accident! Someone call nine one one!" they heard someone scream.

"Sit." Kiba and Naruto grumbled as they ran to the scene.

When they arrived they could see what was once a slick black Porsche, rammed into a brick building. Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror as he sped up. "Get people back from the scene!" Naruto ordered, as he made his way to the car. "You need to get back please." Naruto ordered, then he arrived to the car. He started pushing people back.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" one person asked.

Naruto pulled out his badge, getting into his officer mode. "I am captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Konoha precinct. I need everyone to get away from the accident and let me do my job." immediately people started moving away allowing Naruto access to the smashed car. He turned and looked into the drivers seat. Horror struck as his worse nightmare came true. Sasuke sat in the drivers seat, head bleeding and not moving.

BS & PFK: **stares in shock**

BS: Did she just-

PFK: yes

ME: There you are! Chapter ten! I made a cliffy! Yes! **jumps up and down** okay, well there you are! Reviews are appreciated! Till next time! **skips away into the sunset**


	11. Chapter 11

ME: Hey everyone! I hope you aren't mad at me for that cliff hanger I left you with last time!

PFK: I still can't believe you would do that to your Sasu-Kun!

BS: **still staring at end of last chapter** yeah it really happened.

ME: Well I thank everyone who has reviewed! No I can not thank you personally and I apologize for that. I hate not having internet at home.

BS: Well I can't wait to see if Sasuke is alive or not so I am going to cut this short and say that Kiya does not own Naruto. Enjoy!

CH 11

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat in the waiting room at the hospital. As soon as the rest of the force got to the accident and the ambulance had Sasuke in the back, he followed shortly after. "Here, have some coffee." Naruto jumped as he looked up. Beside him was Neji, a cup of hot coffee in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled as he took the offered coffee.

"Still haven't heard anything?" his long haired co-worker and friend asked. Naruto shook his head as he took a sip of coffee. Neji nodded his head in understanding, remembering when the blonde himself had been in the hospital. "We haven't found out anything from the car rec quite yet. I called his brother an hour ago, but only got his voice mail."

Naruto lifted his head and looked at the other officer with worried blue eyes. "Did you send someone to check on him?" the blonde asked. Neji shook his head in the negative. Instantly Naruto pulled out his cell pushing speed dial as soon as his phone was open. "Pick up, pick up." he muttered.

"_What?"_ an angry Itatchi asked.

"Oh, thank god." Naruto sighed.

"_What's going on Uzumaki?"_ Itatchi asked, instantly reacting to the worry in the blondes voice.

"Sasuke's been in an accident." Naruto explained, doing his best to keep calm. "I think you should get over here as soon as you can."

There was silence on the other end for a minute. _"Do you know anything yet?"_ Itatchi finally asked.

"No one will tell me anything." Naruto answered.

"_Kay, I'll be at the hospital soon."_ Itatchi reassured before hanging up.

Naruto clamped his phone shut and let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least one Uchiha is safe." Neji remarked, taking Naruto's slightly more relaxed posture as a good sign.

"Naruto Uzumaki." a nurse called. Naruto looked up to find Shizune there holding a clip board. Naruto stood up and walked over to the nurse. "We have Sasuke stabilized and he is doing well."

Naruto took a close look at the shorter woman's face and sighed. "But?" he asked, to help make it a little easier.

"But, he has not woken up quite yet." she answered. Naruto chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "We are sure that he will wake up soon. We do not know how much damage has been done to his brain. He may wake up and be just fine, or-"

"He wont." Naruto finished. "Meaning he may have slight memory loss if not permanent. That's only if we are lucky." he concluded on his own.

"That's right." Shizune said. "If you like, you can see him." Naruto gave a slight nod and followed the short dark haired women. When they entered Sasuke's room Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes instantly. An IV was set in his right arm, he was on oxygen and had a catheter, which was to be expected. His head was bandaged, left arm in a cast, and his right leg bandaged as well and set in a sling. "You may visit with him if you like."

Naruto barely heard her or the door shut as he made his way to his loved ones bed. He held the ravens right hand gently in his hand, now knowing what Sasuke went through when Naruto himself got into his car accident. "Teme, can you here me?" Naruto asked softly. He had to admit it didn't sound like his own voice. "You better come back to me Teme. I love you too much, you can't just leave me. Not like this, please come back to me." Naruto fell into a chair set beside the bed and rested his forehead on the back of Sasuke's hand. "Please come back."

"You know he can't hear you right." Itatchi stated from the door.

Naruto glared over at the older man. "You don't know that Ita." Naruto hissed before kissing the back of Sasuke's hand. "I'll be back later Teme. I love you." Naruto sighed as he brushed some hair from Sasuke's face. He turned back to Itatchi and shook his head. "I have somewhere to be, I _will_ be back later. Play nice."

Itatchi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It took a lot of effort as he walked over to his brother. "Where are you going?" Itatchi couldn't help but ask.

"Dinner with a friend." Naruto answered. "It wont take long." then he was gone.

Itatchi sighed as he sat next to his little brother. "Sasuke you really do have a good man with you." he sighed. "Even if he is a little goofy and too aloof sometimes." He sighed as he stared down at the man his brother had become. "He's right you know. You need to come back."

Naruto moved slowly through his apartment. It seemed so empty and lonely without his dark haired bastard. He broke down twice, sick with worry, and sad about the situation. He wasn't even changed yet when a quick knock came at his door. Clad in only a pair of boxers he answered. A tall blonde women stood at the door looking over the blonde boy. "I'm here to pick you up Mr. Uzumaki." she said.

"Hey, Temari." Naruto sighed motioning for her to enter the house. "Sorry, I'll be ready in a moment." he assured, going back to his bedroom.

Temari didn't respond. She looked around the living room, looking at all the pictures that decorated it. "Naruto-Kun." she called, receiving a grunt in return. "Where is Uchiha?"

Naruto emerged from the bedroom clad in all black, looking sexy even in Temari's eyes. "The hospital." he answered as he made his way to the door.

"The hospital?" Temari asked, looking at the boy concerned. "Are you okay with going to dinner tonight? I can just tell Gaara that something came up."

Naruto turned back to the blonde girl and gave her a fake smile. "Nah, I told Gaara that I would go to dinner. I can't just turn back now." he answered.

Temari stared into those all telling blue eyes. No matter how bright his smile may seem at times, you could always tell when it didn't reach his eyes. "Alright Naruto-Kun. But if you ever want to leave early I'll be right there to bring you home."

Naruto looked around his apartment while he checked his pockets. "Alright Temari. That sounds good. Lets go." he opened the door and motioned his friend to lead the way.

The drive to Gaara's mansion was a silent one. Naruto stared out the window deep in thought. "Naruto, I have a warning for you." Temari sighed, giving a quick glance to the silent boy next to her. When she noticed he was looking at her now she nodded then continued. "Gaara is still in love with you. He knows you are with Sasuke, but my little brother is set on stealing you from the one you love."

Naruto gave a slight nod as he turned back to the side window. "I know." he muttered, then turned to Temari and grinned. "Gaara is a good friend, but I love Sasuke too much to ever cheat on him."

Temari nodded figuring that's what the small blonde would say. "I suggest that you eat as little food as possible." she suggested. "Gaara asked the cook to put some alcohol in all of your food. Your drink is to be some kind of wine I believe-"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Naruto cut her off.

Temari clenched the steering wheel a little tighter. "Because my little brother needs to learn that he can't have everything he wants." she ground out.

Naruto gave a quick nod as the mansion came into view. "I understand. Tonight though he will learn a good lesson." he stated, watching the mansion come closer and closer. Temari glanced nervously at the boy next to her. She knew Naruto was a good kid, he obeyed the law and all the rules he had to. Though for once she was a little worried for her little brother. As if sensing Temari's unease he let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry Temari, I wont do anything illegal. Your brother wont be dead by the end of dinner."

Temari gave a slight nod of her own as she parked her car in front of the mansion. "Right this way Mr. Uzumaki." Temari smiled, going back to formalities. Naruto had to guess that's what Gaara wanted, was pure formality, not like they were friends. Temari led the younger blonde through two large oak doors, through a large foyer then down a long corridor. At the end was a grand dinning room with a large table and a chandelier over head. "Mr. Sabaku, will be with you momentarily." with that Temari left Naruto to his own devices.

Naruto stood where he was and looked around the room. There wasn't anything spectacular about it. The table was made of a sturdy oak painted a strong mahogany color. The chairs were also made of sturdy oak and painted mahogany, the backs had intricate Celtic knot designs and the seat had a soft black cushion to sit on. The floors were wood, real or fake Naruto couldn't tell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Gaara's emotionless voice said from behind the blonde.

Naruto merely turned around and smiled at the red head. "It's fine, no worries." he said, his smile growing a little bit more, but never reaching his eyes. "Glad to see you are doing well Sabaku."

"As you Uzumaki." Gaara said, a slight smirk caressing his face. "I'm glad you could make it. Please sit." he motioned one of the chairs.

Naruto obliged, fidgeting a bit. "Look, Gaara I can't stay for long." Naruto said after slight hesitation. Gaara's look darkened so much it almost scared Naruto. Luckily for him he was used to the Uchiha death glare.

"Why did you come here then?" Gaara ground out. "To waist my time?" Naruto wanted to shake his head and talk back, but Gaara didn't give him a chance. "To make fun of me? To try and steal something? What!"

Naruto balled his hands into tight fists as he stood abruptly. "Look Gaara, I don't hear from you in years, then you don't have the decency to call me yourself! You have your brother call me!" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing. "I was looking forward to having a nice catch up, but Sasuke is in the hospital."

Gaara's looked darkened even more. "So you are blowing me off for _Uchiha_." he spat.

Naruto looked at Gaara closely. "Sasuke is my significant other, Gaara." he stated so matter-of-factly, it sickened the red head. "I wont say I'm sorry, because then I would be lying. I had made up my mind a long time ago. Before I even met _you_. We can do dinner or lunch another time Gaara, but Sasuke is in the hospital."

Gaara growled and stood up before pushing Naruto back into his chair. Gaara leaned in close and captured the blondes lips with his own.

BS: What about Sasu-Kun? Is he going to be okay?

PFK: What does Gaara think he's doing?

ME: Well there you have it! I wasn't going to stop this chapter at this part, but after a long consideration I just couldn't help myself. Reviews are appreciated! Till next time! **skips off into the sunrise**


	12. Chapter 12

ME: Hey everyone! Hehe, I had fun with this chapter. I truly do hope you enjoy!

PFK(Purple Fuzzy Kitty): I hope Naru-Kun slaps the shit out of Gaara!

BS(Breathing Stars): I want to know about Sasu-Kun! Damn it! When is he going to wake up?

ME: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter of Darkened Heart! I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

CH 12

Naruto growled into the kiss, pissed off that the red head would do this again. When Gaara released Naruto's lips he looked desperately into the blue oasis of Naruto's eyes. All he saw was anger and some sadness swarming through them. "Get off me Gaara." Naruto ground out.

The red headed man did no such thing. He stayed straddling Naruto's lap while still searching Naruto's face. For what, the blonde didn't know. "If you don't leave Sasuke I will destroy him." Gaara finally said.

A new round of anger surged through the blonde. He lifted his fist and punched the other man square in the jaw. Gaara went flying to the ground allowing Naruto to stand up. "Look, Gaara, I understand your reasoning behind your company and wanting to merge with Sasuke's company, but you can't have everything you want." Naruto said slowly, as if explaining to a child. "I worked hard to get where I am now as have you. We are both noticed and respected. Though using fear to control everyone and everything isn't right Gaara. You used to know that." Naruto took another deep breath before turning away from the red head who was still looking up at him from the ground. "Stay away from Sasuke and his company or so help me I will find a way to shut you down." with that he left the room, following the same path he had been lead through.

Gaara stood up from where he sat and rubbed his jaw. His eyes were big and his arms started to shake. Then he did the one thing he had not done since he was young, he cried. He didn't know why, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter what he did. Was he scared of being left behind? Or was it that he knew that Naruto was right and he had taken a couple of wrong paths? Gaara didn't know and he didn't want others to see him. He made his way up to his room where he promptly locked his door and made a mental note to apologize to his elder siblings when he saw them next.

Naruto walked through the hospital and up to Sasuke's room. He was the slightest bit surprised to find Itatchi still there. "Any changes?"

Itatchi looked up at the blonde surprised. He hadn't expected Naruto to be back for two or so hours, it had barely been one. He shook his head in the negative then looked at his brother. "Nothing has changed." he stated. The elder Uchiha looked back at the young blonde. "He doesn't respond to any of my words. Nothing."

Naruto could only imagine what that man had said to his love while he was gone. "I'm sure he'll wake up Ita-San." Naruto smiled slightly as he sat in a chair beside the dark man. He took up Sasuke's left hand lightly in his hand and squeezed it slightly. "He will be okay, I know he will. Sasuke is strong and will come out of this."

Itatchi gave a slight chuckle as he looked the blonde man over. "You know maybe I was wrong." he sighed. Naruto looked at the other man and raised a brow. "You used to be extremely hyper when we first met. As determined as a child. Wanting to full fill your dream with so much vigor." He paused then laughed shaking his head a little. "When Sasuke told me he was in love with his best friend I couldn't believe my ears. In love with _you_ of all people." He looked the blonde over again. "But I smiled and said to follow his heart. It led him back here after your car crash, going after Sasuke to tell him the truth. You are still reckless even after all these years."

Naruto grinned at Itatchi. "Yeah, well old habits die hard you know." he chuckled. "My reckless nature has gotten me into so much trouble. I'm just glad that Sasuke has always been there to help me through it."

"Yeah good thing he has a law firm." Itatchi laughed out. Naruto glared at the man beside him.

"Like it's a good thing I'm a cop?" Naruto asked.

Itatchi shrugged then gave the blonde a smirk. "Yeah, basically. A match made a heaven." The raven shook his head and leaned heavily back in the chair. "No, not good. You being a cop that is." he clarified. "Look when you went missing it really screwed with Sasuke's mind. He thought you had left him or went off and died somewhere. I understand that a lot of police business means that you can't share any information even with the ones closest to you, but you might end up driving Sasuke to his doom. Can you handle that on your conscience?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before motioning to the motionless Sasuke. "I may have already driven him to his doom!" he growled.

"This may have been a mere accident, Naruto." Itatchi stated.

"_That's why I said 'may have'._" Naruto retorted. "If it were an accident well then all we have to do is find the person who is the cause of it." his eyes darkened causing even the great Itatchi to be a little worried for his own safety. "But, if it were _my_ fault. Someone wanting to get to me by hurting Sasuke, well-" he stopped there dreading what he was going to say next. "It would be my fault for allowing Sasuke to get in at all. If _this_-" he motioned to Sasuke again. "Is my fault then I should of never been with him in the first place."

Itatchi had heard enough, he slapped Naruto hard across the face. "Don't you ever say that again." he growled, standing up in a threatening manor. "If it weren't for you Sasuke would be all alone. He would of never found out what love really means."

"Putting the one I love more then anything in danger is the one thing I never wanted to do." Naruto threw back, standing up to match Itatchi's threatening stance. "You know this wont be the first time he would be in danger because of my job."

"Then you should of turned away a long time ago." Itatchi stated. "Should of never gone after him on that stormy morning. You should of let him live out his life without you." with that the dark man turned and left.

Naruto fell into his chair and started crying, realizing that Itatchi was right. He should of left a long time ago if he had not wanted to endanger the one he loved. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I am so sorry." Naruto cried laying his head on the ravens bed, crying while holding Sasuke's hand, willing him to wake up.

Itatchi sighed as he got into his slick black Mercedes. "Wonder how long it will take him to realize it." he wondered allowed. What he didn't tell the blonde was the truth. What Sasuke had told him personally.

After the first accident when Naruto had been shot at in public with Sasuke there, the shooter misjudged his angle and ended up shooting Sasuke instead. Naruto didn't visit Sasuke much in the hospital feeling far too responsible for the incident. Sasuke had said, _"I would take a bullet for Naruto any day. I would never give up being with him for anyone safer. I love my Dobe far too much."_

Of course Itatchi could only laugh and ruffle his brothers hair. He knew that Sasuke would never leave Naruto and if the blonde tried leaving his brother, well he better be ready to have a fight on his hands. He imagined Naruto trying to leave Sasuke and getting decked by Sasuke himself. He started full out laughing as he started his car and left the hospital.

"Gaara." Temari called, opening the door to the library. The lights were off, after turning them on there was no sign of her little brother. After closing the library she turned around and met with her older brother. "Have you found him yet, Kankuro?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Not yet." Kankuro sighed. "Have you checked his bedroom yet?"

Temari shook her head looking out the window. It was late and she was getting worried. "I was banned from entering his 'sanctuary'." she half mocked.

Kankuro smirked at this. He led the way Temari following any ways. "Gaara." Kankuro called through the door, knocking on it lightly. There was not reply, stealing himself Kankuro turned the knob to open the door only to find it locked. He ground his teeth together as he turned the knob harder, breaking the lock. The door finally opened revealing Gaara's room. The light was off but there was a slight movement from within. Kankuro flicked on the light and walked all the way in. "Gaara? Are you okay?"

"Go away." Gaara replied. There was something different in his voice though. There was less malice.

"Gaara you've had us worried." Temari sighed following her brothers voice. She found him huddled in on himself in the corner as if he was sent there for being bad. "What happened to you?" she asked, bending down and taking her younger brothers chin delicately in her hand. "You have been struck!" she exclaimed, forcing the boy to stand and sit on his bed. "What happened between you and Naruto!"

Gaara looked away, giving his siblings a good look at the bruise on his face. "How can you worry about me when I have been horrid?" he asked, almost hysterically. "I'm so sorry for my attitude Kankuro and Temari." he almost sobbed.

Temari looked up at her older brother worried for their little brother. There was something terribly wrong with him after all. "Gaara, we love you." Temari sighed. "That is how we can be so kind to you."

"That's right man." Kankuro sighed, patting his brother on the back as he sat next to him on the bed. "We worried about you more then just feared you. As long as you are okay-"

"I am not okay!" Gaara exclaimed. "The one person who I had actually fallen for, hates me and is in love with someone else. I just found out that I am a horrible person to my own family. How can you think I am okay!"

Kankuro looked over at Temari as if asking for help. "Of course Gaara, that is understandable. We don't expect you to be all happy and go lucky." she sighed. "I saw the state Naruto was when he left." she winced waiting for Gaara to yell at her. Nothing happened so she went on. "But, Naruto is a good man. I'm sure everything will work out for you and for him. Even if you two can't be together, together, at least you two can still be friends."

"Do you truly think that Temari." Gaara asked, looking at his elder sister with disbelief.

"Yes I do. With all my heart Gaara. With all my heart." Temari stated. She smiled when her younger brother released a sigh and gave a small nod. "Now lets go have a late night dinner."

Gaara didn't move. "Temari, Kankuro. Do either of you know how Sasuke got into the car accident?"

Temari looked at Kankuro to see if he knew anything. "You never gave any order to harm Uchiha, so it wasn't any of your men." Kankuro answered. Gaara nodded but glared at the floor as if trying to burn a hole in it. "Don't worry about it, it's in police hands now."

"But, Naruto could be harmed with all of this." Gaara said, looking at his siblings with worry running through his emerald green eyes. "He was so worried for Sasuke. For an _Uchiha_ and worried for me. He showed me who I was. Made me realize I had turned into something worse then our father."

Kankuro looked uncomfortable with all the talking Gaara was doing. He was used to his younger brother yelling and demanding. Him actually speaking about his feelings shocked him. "Naruto can handle himself." Kankuro assured, motioning Gaara's bruise. "If he can face you he can take care of himself. He is an officer of the law after all."

Gaara chuckled at this and nodded. "True." he rubbed the bruise then sighed. "Alright, so about that dinner." he stood up and led the way out of his room.

Kiba checked his watch for the hundredth time while sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He had stopped in to see how Sasuke was only to turn away when he heard his best friend crying. He couldn't find it in his heart to disturb him. Now he was back, only now he was there for Hinata. It was supposed to be a usual check up, but Kiba wasn't convinced.

"Kiba." Hinata's voice penetrated his thoughts. "We can go home now." she smiled kindly at him.

"Is the baby all right Hinata?" he asked, taking both her hands in his.

Hinata let out a soft chuckle and kissed her husbands knuckles. "The baby is fine sweety." she reassured, her smile beaming. She blinked a couple of times, looking at her husband closely. "There is something else bothering you." she noted as they walked out of the hospital and to their car. "What's wrong hun?"

Kiba hesitated briefly as he stared at the dark sidewalk. "Sasuke is in the hospital and I'm worried that Naruto wont be able to keep it together." he admitted.

"Oh dear." Hinata gasped, tightening her hold on Kiba's arm. "We should invite him to stay with us."

Kiba shook his head. "I tried, he wouldn't accept the offer." he said as he shook his head. "That kid and his pride you know? He refuses to accept help. The best we can do is be there to help and do our best to be supportive in his decisions." Hinata nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile a certain blonde sat in a bar nursing his fifth drink. "I think you have had enough." the bar tender stated.

The blonde looked up with hazy blue eyes. "I most defiantly has not." he slurred.

The bar tender smirked at this. "Big word, but wrong one." he stated as he wiped down the bar. "That's the last one buddy."

"Nara." Naruto sighed as he laid his head on the counter. "Could you find my truck for me?"

"No, you are getting a ride home." the man behind the counter stated. "You have had too much to drink to drive home." his words hit deaf ears. Naruto had passed out on the counter not even finishing his drink. "This is what you get for drinking vodka and rum with coke. Not to mention those five shots before hand. You are going to have quite the hangover." the man sighed as he shook his head. "So troublesome." he muttered as he put down the rag. "Boss, I'm going home." he called into the back before moving from behind the counter to beside the blonde. "Come on, lets get you home." half carrying and half dragging Naruto, Shikamaru Nara got Naruto out to his car.

Shikimaru had never been so happy to see an elevator. Plopping the drunk man on the floor he pushed the button for Naruto's floor and sat back to wait. When the elevator dinged he picked Naruto back up and checked the blondes pockets and found his keys. Finally getting into the apartment Shikimaru tucked the blonde in bed nice and tight, hoping he wouldn't roll over and hit his head. After muttering a 'troublesome' he walked out of the room and prepared to sleep on the questionable couch. He didn't know how sanitized it was, but it beat sleeping on an even more questionable bed with Naruto or on the floor.

The next morning Shikimaru awoke with a sore neck. After stretching his body and rubbing his neck he made his way to his friends kitchen. He was glad to see the blonde was still sleeping soundly in bed where he had left him the night before. After finding the filters and coffee he set up the coffee pot and awaited for it to finish brewing.

A few minutes later Shikamaru filled up a cup of coffee. He stood in the kitchen as he sipped the hot black liquid. He stared in the direction of the bedroom and wondered when the blonde would be up. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nine O'clock already. "He needs to get to work." he muttered as he made his way to the bedroom. He stopped short when he heard crying.

"S-Sasuke." the blonde sobbed. "Damn it." the blonde sobbed harder while hitting something. "Damn it!" he screamed.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head as he walked into the bedroom. "Sasuke is going to be fine Naruto." he stated with pure confidence. Naruto looked over at his friend in shock, tears streaming down his face. "The best thing for you right now is to get to work. Something to get your mind off of him. You need to have faith in how strong Sasuke is."

Naruto wiped away his tears and stood up. "My head hurts." he stated as he wobbled on his legs. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at this. "How much did you allow me to drink last night?"

The black haired man shrugged. "I tried to get you to stop after your shots but you insisted on having another drink." he watched as Naruto cringed at the word shots then at the fact that he drank even more after that. "I'll take you to the precinct and get someone to take your truck over later."

Naruto resisted the urge to shake his head as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen. "I would prefer to get my truck and drive to work on my own." Shikamaru shrugged, but agreed to it. "I'm going to take my time this morning. They owe me that much." the blonde ground out as he put five lumps of sugar then half coffee the rest cream.

BS: What's wrong with Hinata? Is the baby really okay?

PFK: I'm glad Gaara has finally come to his senses! **glomps Gaara** I loves hims!

ME: **shakes head** well that's all for this chapter! Please review! They really do help with perseverance even though I don't get to check them but every other week. Thanks for reading! Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

ME: Hey everyone! I just couldn't seem to stop myself from writing. So I am updating two chapters today.

PFK: She writes none stop when she gets home.

BS: This story is somewhat hard for her to write now. Not in any sense except emotionally.

ME: Shut up BS. My readers don't need to know about my past. Either way I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well for "Darkened Heart".

PFK & BS: Kiya does not own Naruto or it's characters. Please enjoy!

CH 13

Naruto stumbled into the precinct. He had had five cups of coffee, but still felt horrid. "Uzumaki, we weren't expecting you in today." his co-worker Neji stated.

Naruto straightened up and grinned at the slightly older man. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Uzumaki." Kakashi called from his office. "Go home. You are not needed today."

"But, chief-" Naruto started, but was silenced by the raise of one of the older mans hands.

"You are too close to these cases." Kakashi stated. "Take the next week off for some personal time."

Naruto glared up at his chief. "May I speak to you alone, chief?" he asked, walking up to the silver haired man then into the chief's office.

With a sigh Kakashi followed closing the door behind him. "What is it Uzumaki?"

"Send me in as undercover."

"You aren't thinking straight Uzumaki."

"Yes I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "Look, I have nothing here-"

"_You_ have the one you love in the hospital." Kakashi back lashed. "He needs you more then you need to go undercover. Go to Sasuke and let the others look into these cases." Naruto sighed and looked away from the man before him. "You are one of our best officers Uzumaki. Normally you are the only thing that keeps everyone together, I'll admit to that, but you can't do anything when in this state." Naruto opened his mouth to retort back until his chief's words sunk in. "Now, go home and shower then go to the hospital and be by your loves side. Leave the investigations to the others. I'll send Kiba to let you know if we find anything."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you sir." he muttered as he walked out of the office.

"Naruto, man what are you doing here?" Kiba asked at the entrance of the precinct. Naruto looked up to meet his friends cheerful smile. "Ah, man you didn't." Naruto nodded. "I told you not to go out drinking when you are upset."

Naruto shrugged then walked out of the precinct looking defeated, Kiba followed. "It doesn't matter Kiba." he muttered pulling out his keys. Naruto stopped in his tracks and shook his head. "This must be how _he_ was, huh?"

Kiba looked at Naruto a little confused at this. Then it struck him on what the blonde meant. "Yeah, a little." he admitted with a shrug. "Though every day he would say _'That Dobe will wake up. He made a promise after all'_. Of course there were days that he was like how you are now. He would punch a wall or two then yell at you to wake the fuck up. Of course that didn't happen too often. You know how Sasuke is, mister cool. Mister I wont show my emotions." Naruto chuckled as Kiba lowered his voice trying to sound like Sasuke. Kiba smiled and tasseled Naruto's hair. "Keep your chin up, I'm sure Sasuke will wake up soon." Naruto nodded as he jumped into his truck. Kiba waved before going back into the precinct.

"Inuzuka." Kakashi called from his office. The brunette looked up from the floor as he made his way to the chief's office. Kakashi shut the door behind the young officer. "I just got conformation from Baikan." Kiba sat up straight out of shock. "We both know that Uzumaki wont stay out of commission for a whole week, so I have set up a meeting with Baikan. I want Uzumaki to head it."

Kiba nodded as he listened. "When should I let him know? When and where is the meeting place?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Let's give Uzumaki a couple of days, the meeting is in a week." Kiba opened his mouth when Kakashi cut him off. "I know, I know. Naruto wont be happy if we don't tell him right away, so we lie. When you tell him in two days time, you just tell him we had received the conformation not long before. Can you do that?"

Kiba took a deep breath himself. He was never one for lying especially to his best friend. "Yeah, I can handle that." he finally said, doing his best not to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Kakashi nodded with satisfaction. "Very good, now get to the crash scene and see what Akumaru can sniff out." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kiba grinned as he made his way out of the office then out of the precinct. "Akumaru come. Let's go for a ride." from seemingly out of know where a big white dog with brown ears came running towards Kiba. "In the car boy." Kiba laughed as he opened the tail gate to his own truck. The dog jumped in, barking with delight. Shortly after Kiba was on his way back to the crash sight hoping to unearth some clues on how it happened.

Naruto walked through the hospital on his usual route to Sasuke's room. He kept his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes and tears. Naruto stopped short when he reached Sasuke's room. The door was shut, meaning someone was in there. He looked through the window and saw Itatchi sitting beside the still sleeping raven. Naruto leaned against the wall not wanting to bother the older man. Unfortunately Naruto's patience was thin this day. Turning back to the door gave three short knocks before he opened the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

Itatchi looked up at the blonde, tears in his own eyes. Quickly the older raven sat up and dried his tears. "Of course you can." Itatchi stated, looking back at his brother. "You look like shit."

Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well at least I look how I feel." he said, a little venom in his voice. Itatchi smirked at this. "Any changes?"

Quickly the raven looked away from the blonde. "No, none, but I have news from the doctor." he said grimly. "Sasuke's condition has gotten a little worse." Naruto looked shocked and panicked. "Not by much, but enough to need to worry a little. Naruto, Sasuke may not make it out like we thought."

"No!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "He will not die! Sasuke is a fighter! He will not die!" he said the last part almost as if defeated, tears running freely down his cheeks. The blonde knelt down beside the sleeping raven, holding his hand tightly. "Do not die on me. Do you hear me Teme, you are not allowed to die."

Itatchi stared at the blonde, a little miffed by his reaction. True he himself had lost it, but there was no screaming involved. He watched as the blonde just stared at the hand he held. Itatchi had never seen Naruto so depressed so scared and worried. _This,_ he thought, a small smile curving his lips. _This is true love._ He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, Naru." Itatchi stated, so matter of factly it caught the blondes attention. "As long as you are by his side, Sasuke wont die. He'll come back to you, I'm sure."

Naruto tried to smile through his tears before looking back at Sasuke. "Thank you Ita." he sighed, wiping away his tears with his forearm. "I needed to hear that." he kissed the ravens knuckles then held them close to his heart. "You hear that Teme, you can't die. Your brother is waiting for you too."

A pink haired young women made her way through her office building. As she walked her bangs kept getting in her face. As she pushed them behind her ear for the thousandth time that she heard someone call her name. She looked up, her green eyes scanning the area. "Sakura! Over here!" that same person called.

Looking to her right her green eyes finally fell upon the person calling to her. "Kankuro!" she exclaimed, weaving through the cubicles and people who were still on the clock, flinging herself into the mans arms. The man caught her with ease hugging her close to him. "What took you so long to get here?"

The brunette chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Sorry, sorry." he said smiling down at her. "Had a few family issues to sort out." Sakura nodded in understanding as they made their way to the elevator. "Also, there is some news you should know about."

Sakura looked up at the man beside her, worry running through her eyes. She knew that tone in voice and could tell it was something bad. "Oh, know. Naruto isn't back in the hospital again is he?" she asked, her mind reeling with many possible bad things. "You aren't breaking up with me because your brother and sister don't approve are you?"

Kankuro let out another chuckle and shook his head. "No and no." he answered. "It's Sasuke, he's in the hospital." Sakura gasped as she tightened her hold on the mans hand. "Naruto isn't taking it too well. Temari and I are worried that he'll break if Sasuke doesn't make it."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura exclaimed as they both got into the elevator.

Kankuro did his best to not look his girlfriend in the eye. "He's in a coma. It's not looking too good." he answered stiffly.

"Get Tsunade down here!" Sakura pleaded. "She can save him! She saved Naruto and he almost died! Tsunade is great neurologist, she can help!"

"Blossom, calm down." Kankuro soothed, holding the small women close to him. "It's going to be okay, calm down."

Sakura sniffled a little as she pressed her face into the mans chest. "You said that he could die."

Kankuro nodded and kissed the top of the girls head. "Could does not mean will." he stated with the utter most confidence. "As long as Naruto is by his side, I'm sure that he'll come back to us." Sakura nodded in agreement as she pushed herself away from the mans chest. "Would you like to go see him?" Sakura nodded again as she was led to the parking lot and to the mans deep blue charger.

Twenty minutes later Kankuro pulled into the hospital parking lot. They walked in with Sakura hanging on Kankuro's arm. "Hi, yes can you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha's room is."

A young nurse typed on quickly on her computer. "Sasuke Uchiha is in room 113 A. Fourth floor then just follow the floor signs."

"Thank you." Kankuro smiled as he led the way to the elevators.

Ino took a deep breath as they entered the elevator. "The fourth floor is for critical patients." she stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, God. It's Naruto all over again."

Kankuro shushed her while rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay." he assured. The elevator dinged and they walked out following the signs until they arrived to 113 A. They door was mostly shut, leaving a mere crack. "Teme, I have a secret I want to tell you." they heard Naruto chuckle, but it was tear filled instead of happy. "I've been in love with you much longer then when we were in collage." there was silence for a few seconds before he continued. "We both started acting like when I kissed you back in high school. Acted like I never told you how I felt. But it was true. Even though I didn't fully realize it until high school, I've been in love with you since I first saw you, S'uke." Naruto released a sob and was quiet for another few seconds. He wasn't giving up that was for sure. "So, you need to wake up. We need to be together while we are old. You have to grow old with me."

After that he was silent for a long while. Kankuro chose then to knock softly on the door. "Hey, can we come in?" he asked, pushing the door open a little more.

Naruto wiped away his tears before he smiled over to his friends. "Yeah, come on in you guys." he said, not really looking or really seeing who was there.

Sakura released her boyfriends arm and hugged Naruto tight. "Oh, Naruto." she whispered in his ear.

The blonde hugged her back. "I didn't want you to see him like this." he whispered back, rubbing her back.

Sakura chuckled harshly. "Like I was going to let you go through this alone." she stated letting him go to meet the blondes eyes. "If Sasuke was awake he wouldn't want anybody to see him in any kind of weak state."

Naruto chuckled at this. "True, very true." he sighed, fully turning to his friend. "It's been a while." he said. The rosette nodded in agreement. "When did you and Kankuro get together?"

Sakura looked back at the bulky brunette who stood back towards the door. "It's been a while." Kankuro answered with a slight shrug. "Oh, uh, sorry about Gaara."

Naruto shrugged at this. "He just doesn't know how to show his emotions any other way." he said, as if it were no big deal. "I hadn't mean to slug him so hard. Is he okay?"

Kankuro stared at the blonde for a couple of seconds before he burst into laughter. "He forced himself on you, and you ask if _he's_ okay?" he said through his laughter.

"Wait, Gaara forced himself on you?" Sakura asked in complete horror.

Naruto shrugged as if it were no big deal. "It wasn't the first time he's tried that." he stated then turned back to Sasuke. "Did you see that?" he asked the others.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking back at Sasuke.

"He moved, I felt it." Naruto stated.

"What did he react to do you think?"

Naruto glanced at the women next to him then back at Sasuke. "I don't know, we were just talking about Gaara and him forcing himself-" he stopped feeling his hand being squeezed ever so slightly.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, excitedly. "He's reacting as if he wants to protect you!"

Naruto frowned at that. He hadn't needed protecting in a long time. Then again, it was in Sasuke's nature to be protective and "Possessive." Naruto muttered with a smirk. "He's not reacting to protect me, he's reacting to show that I belong to him and no one else."

Sakura nodded at this. "Makes sense. For a while he didn't even like me being around you." she stated with a slight shrug.

"It's funny isn't it." Kankuro stated, coming a little closer to the unconscious raven. "Even in a deep sleep he wants nothing more then you and you alone."

Naruto glanced at Kankuro, amusement running through his blue eyes as he turned back to Sasuke. "Makes me wonder what is happening in his mind right now." he said, smiling ever so slightly.

Kankuro shrugged as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Who knows, but maybe it's pleasant."

Naruto frowned at this. "Hope it's not pleasant enough that he would rather stay there then come back to the real me." he sighed, shaking his head slightly. "No. I have utter most confidence in my Teme. He _will_ wake up, I know he will."

ME: This chapter was hard to end. Though I really can't wait to write the next chapter! I went back and read the beginning of Darkened heart to where I am now, I couldn't remember if I placed Sakura with Lee or not. If I did and you remember that, let's just say that they broke up. I don't remember there be anything about it, but I may of missed it...

BS: Either way, we hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen of "Darkened Heart"!

PFK: Till next time! Please remember to review on your way out! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

ME: Hey everyone! I am so excited to be done with this chapter. I was quite a bit of fun.

PFK: We really do hope you enjoy chapter fourteen!

BS: Kiya does not own Naruto, no matter how disturbed and warped her mind is.

ME: Naruto is not disturbed and warped! **smacks upside the head** Twit...

CH 14

Sasuke looked around his empty apartment. He nodded in content as he walked out of the room. "Finally, I can go back home." he sighed, taking the elevator down to his pitch black Porsche. He truly couldn't wait to get back to Konoha, after all three years is a long time. _Hold on Naruto, I'm coming back to you._ He thought, his smile turning bitter.

"_**Have you decided on a course of action?" Neji asked as soon as Sasuke walked into his office.**_

_**Sasuke nodded, "I'm gonna be going." he answered with fake confidence. Neji raised an eyebrow hearing the slight hesitation in his voice. "I am. Just watch me." Sasuke swore.**_

_**Neji raised his brow higher. "What about Naruto?" he asked a thin smile creeping onto his face when he received a glare from the Uchiha before him. "Ah, he doesn't know."**_

"_**No, he doesn't and I want it to stay that way." Sasuke demanded. "The less he knows the better. I"ll explain it to him later when I return."**_

_**This shocked Neji. The last time they had talked Sasuke wasn't going to return, but stay away forever. "You care for him that much?" he questioned. When Sasuke merely turned his head to look out the window Neji knew the answer. "Careful man. I've been watching and Gaara has his eye on Naruto too."**_

_**Unable to help himself Sasuke released a dark chuckle. "He wont get any where, even in the next three years." he said confidently. Which was most likely true. It had taken far longer for him to get Naruto to finally kiss him and tell him how the blonde felt.**_

"_**I'm not so sure Sasuke." Neji sighed shaking his head. "Gaara is as much of a cold hearted bastard as you. He may win over your precious Naruto by the time you get back."**_

_**Sasuke turned back to Neji his evil grin growing. "If that happens then I guess I'll have to win him back now wont I."**_

"_**Heh," Neji laughed as he turned to look out the window. "Guess there really isn't anything an Uchiha doesn't get. I'll be sure to warn Gaara."**_

The whole scene of before he left ran through Sasuke's mind as he drove down the free way. He really did hope that his confidence in Naruto wasn't for nothing. He truly loved Naruto with all his heart, if the blonde wasn't waiting for him, well Sasuke didn't know what he would do. _Maybe I should of told him._ He thought, shaking his head. "What I should of done or could of done is gone now." he muttered, pressing on the gas even more, exceeding the speed limit hoping a cop wouldn't pull him over and waist his time.

Normally the drive from his place in Sound was a day and a half drive, he was bound and determined to drive it in one. Keeping his eyes forward and radio up high he stopped for nothing, but gas getting only snacks from the stations.

Two in the morning Sasuke smirked as the lights of Konoha came into view, a sector within San Antonio, Texas (unfortunately not really, but we will say so for this story). Sasuke almost couldn't believe he had made it in one day. If he weren't an Uchiha, he wouldn't of believed it at all. Of course everything was closed at this hour except gas stations and motels. Lucky for him, Sasuke had a home to go to. On the west side of Konoha stood a large lonesome mansion with a foreboding black iron gate around it. Sasuke shook his head at his brothers taste. Sasuke pulled out a small clicker and opened the sliding gate, driving in and parking his car right out front. The raven had never felt so good to be home as he felt now. After finding his room, Sasuke slept like a rock for the first time in three years.

"Sasuke, it's noon." Itatchi stated from the door of the younger ravens room.

Sasuke peeked open a single eye and looked at his older brother. "Go away, I got in at two thirty this morning." he muttered pulling the blankets over his head.

"Stop acting like a child and get up." Itatchi ground out. "You have an apartment to go to you know."

Figuring he obviously wasn't getting any more sleep, Sasuke sat up and glared at his brother. "I know that." he hissed, as he got out of bed. "Get out, I'll get dressed and out of your hair." Itatchi smirked at this and left his brother alone.

Five minutes later Sasuke walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. "So you gonna go see Naruto today?" Itatchi asked as he pulled out a cigaret. Sasuke gave a tight nod, suddenly feeling nervous. "Don't bother little brother." Sasuke snapped his head to the elder Uchiha. "You've been gone and out of touch for three years so it doesn't surprise me that you don't know; Naruto is with Gaara."

"Naruto! Over here!" Sakura called, waving wildly to catch the blondes attention. Naruto turned to his right and saw his pink haired friend at the Starbucks across the street. After making sure he could cross the blonde ran over to her. "I thought you wouldn't make it." she scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto sighed. "I went and saw Sasuke, it just took longer then I thought." he grinned at the girl before him and scratched the back of his head. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"_I_ wanted to go see a romantic comedy." Sakura stated before glaring over at Kankuro. "But _he_ says that would just make you upset and that we should go see a scary zombie movie."

Kankuro shrugged and looked down at Naruto. "I was only trying to be considerate, of your feelings Naruto." he sighed, then wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Actually," Naruto laughed nervously. "There is an comedy movie out that I was kind of hoping to see. Would that be okay with you guys?"

Both of the blondes friends blinked a couple of times at him before looking at each other, then started laughing. "Of course!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sounds good." Kankuro agreed. They all walked down the side walk to the movie theater then up to the ticket counter, Naruto pulled out his wallet. "No, no, this one is on me." Kankuro stated, forcing Naruto to put his wallet back.

"But, are you sure?" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a little uneasy about it.

"Of course sweety." Sakura assured with a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Don't worry so much. You are our friend, we are more then happy to treat you out every once in a while."

Naruto smiled and gave a sharp nod. "Okay, next time I treat you."

"What do you mean Naruto's with Gaara!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at his brother like he was insane.

Itatchi shrugged as he pulled the cigaret from his lips and let out a puff of smoke. "Exactly what I said." he stated in an uncaring manner, before inhaling more smoke and letting it out. "After the first year and there was no sign of you coming back, Naruto fell into Gaara's arms seeking comfort. Seeking warmth from anyone willing to give it to him."

"That-that can't be!" Sasuke insisted, his eyes wide and wild. "_My_ Naruto would never give up! He would have faith and wait! Or even come looking for me!"

Itatchi sighed as he snuffed out his cigaret and stood. "He isn't _your_ Naruto any more Sasuke. He's Gaara's and nothing you do can change that." with that Itatchi picked up a jacket from the back of his chair and threw it over his shoulder before walking out of the house.

Sasuke sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. He leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, glaring at the floor as if he could burn a hole through it. _What happened that would make him give up? _The raven shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh before standing back up and grabbing his things. As he walked out to his car the raven pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hyuuga."_ the person on the other line answered.

"Hello, Hyuuga. How are you this morning?" Sasuke ground out as he slammed his car door and started it.

"_Uchiha, haven't heard from you in a while."_ Neji stated. _"What do I owe for this unusual morning call?"_

Sasuke ground his teeth together trying to get his thoughts together. "Did you tell Naruto anything?"

There was a slight pause on the other end. _"What ever do you mean, Uchiha?"_ Neji asked, a smug smirk clear in his voice.

"You know exactly what I mean, Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled into the phone, feeling his temper rise. "Why the hell is Naruto with Sabaku?"

Neji chuckled a little on the other end._ "Well, Uchiha, when Uzumaki found out you had disappeared off the map he got depressed."_ a pause as if the other man was calculating things. _"For a year he locked himself in his apartment. Sabaku was the only one who got through to him, so Uzumaki went to Sabaku's open arms."_

"Shit." Sasuke muttered as he weaved through traffic. "Where is Naruto staying?"

"_Why?"_ Neji asked, concern in his voice._ "Look, Uchiha, Uzumaki is living with Sabaku. That crazy Sabaku has Uzumaki guarded well. You will never get to the blonde."_

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he stopped at a red light. "Neji, I have to see him." the raven said, almost begging. "Please, help me."

Silence again on the other line. _"Uchiha, I tried to tell you-"_ the Hyuuga started, but stopped and heaved a sigh. _"I'll see what I can do. Just don't do anything stupid."_

Sasuke smirked at this. "Me? Do something stupid?" he chuckled. "That's Naruto's department. I'll do something wittingly stupid." he stated then hung up the phone before his friend could retort. Sasuke checked the time and couldn't believe when the clock read, 1:33. "Next stop, the precinct." he muttered, glaring out the front window.

"That movie was fucking hilarious man!" Kankuro laughed, hitting Naruto on the back all the while.

Naruto nodded in agreement and a grin on his face. "It was completely true too." Sakura stated, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's all definitely all the 'Ugly Truth'." she grinned.

"I would so see that again." Naruto stated, his hands behind his head as they walked down the sidewalk. They all walked in silence for a while before Naruto stopped in front of his truck. "Well I best be off. I'm not allowed at work for the rest of the week, so I guess I'll get stuff done at home." he sighed, his eyes becoming distant.

Sakura looked over at Kankuro worriedly. "Hey, man why don't you come over and play pool for a while." Kankuro offered.

Naruto grinned at the brunette, but shook his head. "Nah, not today man. Thanks though." he laughed. "Thanks for all the fun, I'll call ya'll later though so we can do dinner or something." he hugged Sakura then bumped fists with Kankuro.

"Kay, man see ya' later." Kankuro stated with a grin of his own.

"Be careful on your way home Naruto." Sakura said almost timidly.

Naruto grinned at this. "I'm always careful." he stated before jumping into his truck and starting it then peeled out of the parking lot.

Sakura shook her head. "Drives careful my butt." she muttered while Kankuro led her back to his car.

Naruto pulled into his parking spot at his apartments. After taking several deep breaths he opened his car door and walked up to his apartment not wanting to bother with the elevator. After throwing his keys on the small stand by the door he walked to the kitchen where he took out a beer and sat on the couch. "Sasuke would kill me if he could see me right now." he muttered, looking at his beer. As he sat there staring at the black screen of the television he thought of what he and Sasuke would be doing if the raven were home. Just as the thought of him and the raven heading to the bedroom after teasing one another was entering his mind the door bell rang.

Naruto grunted as he shook off the feeling he had from his thoughts. "Who is it?" he grunted out.

"Open the door you moron." the person ordered from the other side of the door.

Naruto blinked a couple of times in shock. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" the blonde asked as he opened the door to allow the brunette in.

Neji's eyes scanned the living room and took in it's clean condition. "I was sent over to make sure you were okay." he stated, looking at Naruto now. He smirked at the beer in the blondes hand with a shrug. "Guess you are doing all right." he said as he sat on the welcoming couch.

Naruto closed the door then leaned against the wall taking a swig of his beer. "What are you really doing here?" the blonde asked, a glare set in place. He had never really like Neji much. At least not since the man had changed.

"Sai has made contact." Neji explained, his elbows resting casually on his knees. Naruto stood up a bit straighter at this news. "Tomorrow the chief is going to send over Inuzuka to ask you to report in and meet with Sai." Naruto nodded wondering why the brunette was telling him this. Seeming to read it he stood from the couch and trapped the blonde against the wall. "I don't think you should take it." he said, worry running through his eyes and clear in his voice. "It's too dangerous and you are far too important."

Naruto glared up into the brunettes iridescent eyes. "First off I can take care of myself." the blonde stated. "Second, I would appreciate it if you kept your distance. Sasuke is in a coma not dead." Naruto paused weighing his next words when the other man made no sign of moving. "If he was, I still wouldn't be with you."

Hurt ran through those pale eyes almost making Naruto feel guilty. "I see." the other man stated finally moving out of Naruto's space. Neji straightened his shirt even though it was unnecessary. "Well I have done what I came here to do." he stated. "Well, except this." he moved fast and stole a quick kiss from the blonde leaving before Naruto could say or do anything.

Naruto crushed the half full can of beer in his hand. "Why do people keep doing that?" he exclaimed, not even caring that foam was covering his hand and landing on the tan carpet. "Damn it all!" he screamed throwing the can across the room, beer streaming from the can all the way until it hit the wall. Leaving everything the way it was Naruto took a shower then went to bed.

The next day at noon Naruto's wonderful dream was disturbed by an insistent ringing of the door bell. With irritation he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the door. "What!" he asked, anger clear in his features and voice as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon to you too man." Kiba said, looking over Naruto's lack of cloths. "You could at least have the decency of putting on boxers before you answer the door dude." Naruto shrugged and allowed his friend in, closing the door quickly. Not really caring about anything at the moment the blonde walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. "No, really Naruto, could you at least put on some boxers."

Naruto looked over at his friend who was sitting on the couch. "What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto asked, not really understanding the brunettes shyness. "It's not the first time you've seen me naked or anything." with a sigh the blonde shook his head. "Fine, fine I'll put on some boxers." he gave in, knowing Kiba well enough that he would not give in. "So, whats up?" he called from his bedroom.

Kiba shifted in his seat. "I don't know if I should tell you this." he finally said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

Naruto emerged from his bedroom clad in a pair of blue boxers. "I already know." Naruto stated as he sat in the chair next to the couch. "Hyuuga stopped by last night and told me all about Sai contacting the precinct." he sighed and sat deeper into the cushions. Kiba just watched Naruto's reaction to everything. "He said that I shouldn't take the assignment. What do you think?"

Kiba shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It doesn't really matter what I think." he answered, eying Naruto. "You already have your mind made up, I can tell by the look in your eyes." he knew that wasn't the point. The point was that Naruto wanted his opinion. "I would have to agree with Hyuuga. This is a delicate operation and a dangerous one. Believe it or not you are needed here, not six feet under." he dead panned.

Naruto just sat there looking at his friend. The blonde finally smiled sadly and sat forward himself. "Knowing that I am needed here and the fact that I have to be here for Sasuke when he wakes up-" he paused and heaved a sigh. "Is precisely why I _have_ to take the assignment. Knowing all of that means that I will be more careful about the operation."

Kiba grinned at this. "You never know what the situation is going to throw at you." he stated.

"I can handle it." Naruto retorted.

"Sai could be followed and you'll have to face your demons." Kiba threw back.

Naruto shrugged. "No one said that being a cop was a simple or safe job."

Kiba nodded in agreement to that. "Okay, fine. Here is the meeting place and time." he handed the blonde a folded up piece of paper. "No one is allowed to go along. You will be in there alone, no bug or anything."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Sounds like fun." he said, a grin crossing his features.

"The chief said that you go in, meet and get out. No staying behind and chatting."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Nah, I was thinking of taking a vacation with the man." he said sarcastically. "In and out got it." with that everything was set up.

ME: **parties like there's no tomorrow** This chapter ended on page 100! This is my first fanfic to be so long! I officially hope to end this story with 150 pages or more **grins** I really am happy about this ^^

PFK: **rolls eyes** she really is meant to be a writer...

BS: We all hope you enjoyed chapter fourteen! Reviews are well appreciated!

ALL: Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

ME: Alright! Okay so I know that I am updating two chapters, but -**shrugs- **Again, I just couldn't stop writing. I do hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

PFK: Kiya does not own Naruto-

BS: Or it's characters no matter how much she would love to...

CH 15

"What do you mean Naruto doesn't work here!" Sasuke exclaimed, slamming his fists on the chief's desk.

"Calm down Uchiha or I'll have you arrested." the chief stated, rubbing his temples to fight the on coming migraine. "I mean exactly what I mean. Uzumaki chose against becoming an officer." the elder man shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "It was about two and a half years ago that he came to me and said _'I've changed my mind, sorry chief you'll have to find someone else'._ He wouldn't say anything else." the chief looked up into Sasuke's distant eyes his face grim with despair. "Actually his face looked as grim as yours and his eyes didn't have their usual luster in them. Almost as if he was forced to make the choose that course of action."

Sasuke clenched his fists at his side. "Are you saying someone told him that had to quit?" the raven asked.

The chief nodded. "I don't know for sure, but that's what it seemed." he answered offhandedly. "You know how Uzumaki is, when he has his mind made up he doesn't change it easily."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Thanks for everything chief." he said shaking the older mans hand. "Sorry for loosing my temper earlier."

"It's no problem kid." the chief smiled. "I'm glad you're back, but watch your back. Things have changed since you left."

Sasuke gave a tight nod then walked out of the office. As he walked through the precinct many of the officers gave him different looks. Some looked at him with hate and disgust, other with fear while some looked to him with respect. He knew that the chief was right, many things had changed. The raven shook his head as he entered his car and started it. "Things couldn't of changed _that_ much." he drove away from the precinct towards 1604 in hopes to make it to his favorite pizza place for a drink. As he drove through the fast traffic his phone started ringing. "Uchiha."

"_Stay away from Uzumaki and stay out of his business."_ a threatening voice said on the other end.

Sasuke blinked twice in shock before hardening his face and his voice. "Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"_You don't need to know who I am." _the voice answered with an evil cackle. _"You just need to stay out of Uzumaki's business and to stay away from him, or else."_

"Or else what!" Sasuke screamed into the phone. "There is nothing you can do to me to make me stay away from Naruto!"

There was a harsh chuckle on the other line._ "We will kill him if you do not stop meddling where you are not needed."_ then the line went dead.

Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and threw it into the back seat. "Fuck!" he screamed as he pulled off on the nearest exit, cutting off a lot of cars. He parked his car in a random parking lot not even paying attention to where he was. He sat there and stared out the window at nothing in particular when his phone went off scaring him half to death. He dug for it and answered, "Uchiha." his voice sounding half dead.

"_You okay Uchiha?"_ Neji asked on the other end almost sounding concerned.

Sasuke sat up a little in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, just go the most fucked up call of my life." he sighed shaking his head. "Any way, what do you have?"

Neji sighed on the other end signaling that something bad was to come. _"Look, Uzumaki is in some bad shit man."_ he stated. _"He isn't with Gaara any more. Apparently there is even worse things you are to have to worry about now."_

Sasuke groaned at that. "Great, what now?"

"_Akatski."_ Neji answered, short and straight to the point.

"Ah hell in a hand basket." Sasuke muttered.

"_I was able to get a hold of Gaara though." _Neji stated, a smirk clear in his voice. _"He wants to talk to you. Something about what Naruto said before he left."_ Sasuke was sure if the brunette were there he would of shrugged at this. _"That's all I got for you."_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Where does Sabaku want to meet."

Neji chuckled at this. _"He said he'd contact you."_

"Fine. Thanks." Sasuke said flatly then shut his phone. "Nothing better to do then sit and wait." he sighed. Nothing left to do the raven made his way home.

Naruto looked around curiously. He hadn't been to many bars since he had stopped drinking. Of course he remembered most all of them, except this particular one. He walked to the bar counter and sat. Technically he was on duty, but he was going to have a drink any way. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked, looking the blonde over with hungry eyes.

"Vodka, on the rocks." Naruto stated, keeping his eyes on the room.

"A hard drinker I see." the bartender flirted. Naruto shrugged as his answer. Normally he wasn't one to ignore someone who was talking to him, in fact he loved getting into conversations. Tonight though he felt a little uneasy. Something about the whole situation just didn't seem right. "If you need anything at all babe, just let me know."

Naruto gave another nod as he turned to take his drink. He stopped short as he took a good look at the bartender. He was young but his hair was silver, his glasses had a round frame that suit his facial features. He wasn't handsome by any means but had a boyish face. Naruto composed himself so quick that the man didn't even notice a difference in Naruto's smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." he said with a wink. _So, he's not alone._ Naruto thought taking his drink and walking a coroner in the back. He didn't dare take a drink in case it was drugged. _This may indeed be a trap. Who knows what other Akatski members there are around here._ His eyes darted around the room. The bartender was one of them. At the far end of the bar was another. After a few minutes Naruto was able to count up to five. _Damn it._

"I'm sorry about this." he heard Sai murmur from behind him.

Naruto smirked and faked taking a drink of his vodka. "I see they don't full trust you." he stated, staring at the table in front of him.

Sai smirked at this himself. "Yeah well, what can I say?" Naruto chuckled at this. "My news though is slight so they shouldn't notice anything."

Naruto faked taking another sip of his drink. "Go."

Sai spoke fast and hushed. "The Akatski are moving their operations. Operations are being moved out of your jurisdiction and into Gai's. They don't think that the moron will look into anything if they are there. Careful they know all about your precinct and everyone. They will harm the ones you all love."

Naruto grit his teeth and glared at the table. "They've already made the first move." he muttered. "Thanks." he stood up abruptly and smiled at the bartender. "Thanks for everything." he gave a slight wave and walked out. Naruto hopped into his truck and peeled out of the parking lot.

Deciding his apartment was too dangerous and probably a hot spot he chose to go to the hospital. The nurses turned a blind eye to him as he walked on through and up to Sasuke's room. In the room sat Neji next to his ravens bed. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Naruto hissed.

"Hello to you too Uzumaki." Neji sighed as he stood up from his seat. He smiled softly at the blonde and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "No harm Uzumaki, I was just seeing how he was doing."

Naruto scoffed, "Just leave." he stated coldly. "Please, just get out." he sighed the last part sadly.

Neji stiffened at this. He knew something was wrong, but he also knew when the blonde would not talk about it. "I'll talk to you later then, Uzumaki." and he left.

Naruto sighed and sat down heavily in the chair beside his ravens bed. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at it a little. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." he chanted over and over. He stared at the raven for a half hour with tears in his eyes, never quite falling. "I'm sorry Sasuke, this is all my fault." silent tears ran down the blondes tanned cheeks. "You would be safer with someone else Teme. I know you know that, so why? I just want to know why?"

A small chuckle made Naruto jump. He turned around, his hand instinctively going for his gun. "Wow, don't shoot blondie." Naruto released his gun and sat back down in the chair. "You are always asking why." the man at the door stated, sounding quite smug. "I thought you would know that by now. The answer to your 'why'."

Naruto half glared at the man then released a sigh. "No, I don't know. Why don't you just answer the fucking question or shut up."

The man chuckled again. "Love." the man said. "That one single word is the answer. Love." Naruto shook his head unbelieving. "You know the saying 'Love makes you do stupid things'?" the man asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment then nodded. "That's Sasuke, for ya. He loves you more then anything and would risk his life just to stay by your side."

Naruto bit out a bitter laugh. "Yeah and look at where that got him."

Before the blonde knew it he was up against the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat. "Yeah, that's where it got him." the man hissed mere centimeters from Naruto's nose. "We don't even know what caused the accident. We know nothing, but _I_ do know that Sasuke would do anything for you. He wanted one thing in life, and that was for you to be happy." the man finally released the blonde who coughed and gulped air like a fish on land. "If you can't see any of that, then maybe you don't deserve him."

Naruto stood up straight and met the man's eyes. "You are right. I most likely don't deserve him." he stated then glanced quickly at the unconscious raven. "It's probably selfish, but I want him. No, it's completely selfish of me, but I don't think I could go on if he were with someone other then me."

The other man smirked at this. "Then be selfish and stop complaining." he ground out, then he was gone as soundlessly as he had arrived.

Naruto rubbed his neck as he steadied his breathing. Naruto smiled at the raven and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you Teme. Wake up soon, so I can show you just how much I love you."

The next morning Naruto rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked around the hospital room where he had fallen asleep. Someone had covered him with a blanket at some point after he had fallen asleep with his head on Sasuke's bed. "Morning S'uke." he muttered, pushing some bangs from his eyes. He sighed as he sat back in his chair and took up Sasuke's hand. "I have to go into work Teme." he stated sadly. He squeezed the ravens hand softly before kissing his knuckles. "I'll be back right after, I promise." with a soft kiss on the ravens lip as his farewell the blonde left.

"Uzumaki." someone called after him as he neared the elevator. The blonde turned around and was surprised to see the one and only Tsunade.

"Hey granny Tsunade." Naruto greeted with a grin.

Instantly a vein started pulsing in the older blondes forehead. "I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke's condition before you left." she stated, ignoring the comment.

Naruto shifted from foot to foot in discomfort. "Could we talk when I get back?" he asked softly. Tsunade raised a brow at this. "I wont be gone long." he started to explain. "I'm only going in to report something then coming back. We can do breakfast or coffee or something." he shrugged.

Tsunade gave a small smile and pulled the young boy into a hug. "Fine, but promise me you wont be gone long."

Naruto huffed at this. "I already promised Sasuke that." he complained. Tsunade smirked at this and squeezed the boy tighter. "All right all right, I promise. Now can I go?"

"Even after all these years, you are still just a brat." Tsunade sighed. "Go on, I'll see you when you get back."

Forty minutes later Naruto pulled into the precinct. After locking his truck he walked in with his head held high, straight to Kakashi's office. After three soft knocks he was beckoned in. "I have info." he stated with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We already know." he sighed then turned his monitor towards the blonde. Someone had sent a video that did not look pleasant.

"We know what you are doing." the one called Orochimaru stated, then licked a knife covered in blood. The camera zoomed out revealing Sai covered in cuts on his face, shoulders and chest. "We are watching you, all of you. If you do not back off-" he grinned and ran the knife across Sai's abdomen causing the dark haired man to scream in agony. "We will kill this one then attack all the ones close to you." he grinned again. "Oh and Uzumaki, I do hope you enjoyed our present." and the movie ended.

Naruto grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Fuck!" he screamed hitting the wall behind him.

"Present?" Kakashi inquired.

Naruto ground his teeth together to try and keep himself together. "Sasuke-" he started then took a deep breath. "Sasuke's current condition. That was _**their**_ doing." he hissed the last part.

Kakashi was a little shocked at how much hate poured from the normally happy blonde. The silver haired man even feared for his own safety. "Calm down Uzumaki." he whispered as if trying to calm a wild animal. "We will take them down."

Naruto shook his head. "Unfortunately for us they are moving their base of operations out of our district." he stated, taking a couple more deep breaths. Kakashi raised a brow in question. "They are going into Gai's jurisdiction." Kakashi shuddered at the thought of the strange man. "Exactly... We can't do anything without his permission and you know how it is trying to work with _that_ man."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head resting his elbows on his desk and chin on his folded hands. "Look, we are going to figure things out. Go back home or to Sasuke. We will contact you when the time comes." Naruto nodded and left with all eyes looking on him.

Naruto drove slowly to the hospital. He just didn't know what to do any more about the situation. After parking in the visitors parking lot he made his way into the hospital. Nurses and doctors were scurrying about in a small spout of panic. The noise was almost deafening for the blonde as he looked around. "Excuse me." He said, taking hold of a nurses elbow to stop him from passing. "What happened here?"

The nurse looked around nervously. "There was an attack on a patient." he answered quickly.

Naruto released the nurse and ran to the stairs and all the way up to Sasuke's room. In the hall there were even more doctors and nurses running around. Stealthily the blonde dodged them and made it to his ravens room. When he arrived he found the room empty and in shambles. Panic raced through Naruto like a rat through a maze. Everything seemed to stop at that very second, nothing reached him as he stared at the destroyed room.

ME: Well there you have it! I came up with the end of this chapter after a really bad night of just bull shit. Well, I do hope you enjoyed chapter fifteen. Until next time!

BS and PFK: We don't get any say?

-Story fades to black-


	16. Chapter 16

ME: Hey everyone! This chapter is like-

PFK: Totally sweet!

BS: I'm sure you are most likely skipping this to see what's happened to Sasuke and what not, so I'll just say that Kiya does not own Naruto or it's characters. I could only imagine what would happen if she did...

CH 16

"Naruto!" Tsunade called to the blonde. Her voice seemed so distant that he thought it was a dream or perhaps he was drowning. The blonde doctor waved a hand before the young boy and snapped her fingers. "Naruto come on!" Suddenly everything crashed back invading Naruto's senses. Everything around him was loud and instantaneous. Naruto blinked and locked confused eyes with Tsunade's worried ones. "Come on boy, we must talk." she paused when she noticed Naruto hesitate. "Now." she ordered.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto said. "Where is Sasuke! What happened!" he screamed frantically.

Tsunade looked away from the frantic blonde. "Come along." she sighed shaking her head. She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to the stubborn young man. "I wont tell you anything here. Come with me or I'll sedate you." she threatened. Naruto stepped forward and followed silently. Tsunade led him to her office; the only quiet place in the whole hospital, amongst the chaos. "Have a seat, please."

"I prefer to stand." Naruto muttered as he started pacing the rather spacious office.

Tsunade groaned at this but allowed it. After all Naruto wasn't one to sit still. "Fine." she sighed as she sat in her large leather chair. "Naruto I want you to tell me what the **fuck** you have gotten yourself and Sasuke into!" she all but screamed.

Naruto stopped and turned away from the female doctor. He stared at the wall for a couple of minutes before he turned to her. "All right." he muttered, then took a seat in a small cushioned chair opposite Tsunade. "It has to do with what happened when I disappeared. Back then I was supposed to infiltrate the Akatski." Tsunade gasped at this. "Unfortunately for me I was found out. After I got out of the hospital and returned to duty I asked the chief to never send someone in undercover to the Akatski again." he paused and bit his bottom lip to where it almost bled. "Recently though, they sent in one of my best officers to go undercover with the Akatski." he growled with anger and clenched his hands into fists. "His cover has been blown. Their targeting the precinct's officers loved ones. Sasuke was the first to be attacked."

Tsunade smashed her fists into her desk. "I would of loved to of known this sooner!" she screamed at the young man. "We could of put him in a more secure location!"

"I didn't know that the Akatski knew anything until earlier today!" Naruto retorted.

"That is not the point Uzumaki." Tsunade threw back. "Just the fact that you are dealing with the Akatski period should have been mentioned." Naruto looked away from the women before him, knowing she was right. Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I understand that police work is not supposed to be shared with innocents, but when it comes to _my_ hospital, next time you better tell me."

Naruto nodded and looked up with hard eyes. "Where is Sasuke? What the fuck happened?"

Tsunade shook her head. "One of my nurses was going in to check on Uchiha when a small bomb went off." she paused and sighed. "Good news is Sasuke's body was not found amongst the debris. Though the bad news is, that means he has been taken. Most likely by the Akatski."

Naruto cursed under his breath as he stood. "I'll pay for the damages Tsunade." he said as he turned.

"Where are you going?" she asked, standing with her hands firmly on her desk.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave a smirk. "To find my Teme and to destroy the Akatski. They chose the wrong Dobe to mess with." with that he was gone.

The blonde doctor shook her head. "That boy better not get killed." she hissed.

A light chuckle resounded behind the doctor. "You know, I have a feeling he'll make it just fine."

"Jiraiya, you better be right or nothing good will come of it." Tsunade hissed.

The elder man chuckled at this. "He has an angel on his side, Tsunade. You know that as well as I do."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, but pursed her lips. "His luck may change if that angel dies, though." she bit out.

"If that happens then God help us all."

Naruto stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could, all the while hoping he would not be pulled over. The young man pulled into his precinct and parked, almost forgetting to put his car in park in his haste. "Chief!" he called at the top of his lungs as he made his way further into the precinct. "Chief!" he swung Kakashi's office door open. Inside the chief was speaking with Kiba.

"What is it Uzumaki?" Kakashi ground out.

Naruto looked from Kiba then glared at the chief. "I want permission to go in and take down the Akatski by force." he said coldly. "This has become personal so if you say no, fair warning that I will disobey orders."

"Then why are either of you here?" Kakashi questioned with a sigh. "You both know very well that I cannot clear either of your requests."

Naruto nodded and turned away from his chief. "Kakashi, I will turn in my badge and gun, so to not give the precinct a bad name."

"Uzumaki." Kakashi barked. "I will not accept your gun or your badge. As far as I'm concerned I don't know about any of this. What I will know is that everything was in self defense."

Naruto said nothing more as he walked out with Kiba at his side. "Let's kick some ass, Naruto."

"Wh-where am I?" Sasuke questioned as he blinked his eyes open. Everything was dark and he couldn't see anything. "Hello?" he tried to call, but found it difficult; his throat dry and his voice hoarse. When he tried to move his arms he found them strapped down.

"Lookie who's finally awake." someone mocked.

"That car wreck should have been worse." someone else added. "Who's idea was it for him to just be rammed into a fucking wall!"

"Calm down Deidara." a cool, loathing voice ordered. Out of know where a bright light was turned on, blinding Sasuke. "How do you feel Uchiha, to be a part of our little... experiment?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, feeling fear pool in the pit of his stomach. "What do you want with me?" this time it came out bitter and cold.

The people in the room started laughing. "Oh, but you are doing your part as we speak." the first man spoke. "You, this lovely lady right here as well." a light shone on a pale women with long blue-black hair. "Not to mention our little undercover boy, Sai."

"What do you want us for?" the young women asked boldly.

"I would think that obvious Mrs. Inuzuka." Deidara chuckled. "To bring forth the roaches of coarse."

"You are the roaches." Sai bit out, somewhere behind Sasuke, before coughing up a thick liquid. "Naruto and the others will never come."

"I would beg to differ." Sasuke hissed. "My Dobe lives up to his being a moron. If there are people he cares for, in trouble, he'll throw out the rule book to save and protect them."

Sai grunted at this. "Uzumaki is an officer of the law, first and foremost. He knows a trap when he see's one."

Sasuke chuckled dryly at this. "You don't know him very well, do you?"

"Both of you shut it!" the third man ordered. "I have my sources and I _know_ that Uzumaki, Inuzuka and that Hyuuga bastard are all on their way."

"Fuck!" Sai and Sasuke all but screamed.

_I need to do something._ Sasuke thought, while glaring up at the ceiling. _There has got to be something- Wait, there's something I'm supposed to remember._ Sasuke closed his eyes and went through his memories. He couldn't remember anything passed amazing sex in the shower with his blonde Dobe then waking up alone the next morning. His brother was in there somewhere, he _knew _that, felt it. Anything after that was pure blackness. _There is something else though._ He growled in his head.

"_Uchiha, I'm glad we can finally talk." _ the raven shook his head as Gaara's voice seemed to invade his mind. _Is this a memory?_ _"Uchiha something bad is going to happen."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, staring into Gaara's emotionless green eyes._

"_You need to wake up Uchiha." Gaara stated. Sasuke raised a brow not understanding what the red head was talking about. "The Akatski want to take out Uzumaki's police force. They believe Uzumaki and the others know too much. They are going to use you and two others to lure the police to them."_

"_What are you talking about, Sabaku?" Sasuke ground out._

"_You need to wake up Uchiha." Gaara repeated. "If you don't you and Uzumaki will die. I'll do what I can' to help, but you have to wake up!"_

_After that I woke up in this place._ Sasuke thought, his brows furrowing. _Was it a dream then? But all he said was true._

Naruto stared into his glass of coffee. He had wanted to go straight to the Akatski's hide out and invade and concur. Though Neji had come forth and stopped the blonde and Kiba stating that they needed a plan. After all it was only going to be the three of them. "We don't even know the exact number of Akatski there are." Neji murmured as he sat down with his own cup of coffee.

"We could ask for some help." Kiba said, as if it were that easy.

Neji shook his head. "We are going against regulations here." he stated then took a sip of his coffee. "We'll be lucky if we aren't suspended or thrown in jail. I think we should involve as few people as possible."

"Sabaku." Naruto muttered. Both Neji and Kiba looked at the blonde with confusion. "Sabaku has plenty of ways to get around everything. We could ask for his help."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Neji asked with concern. "After all, just imagine what he might ask for in return."

Naruto didn't even look at either man as he shook his head. "I don't care what he asks for. If he'll help that's all that matters to me. To save Sasuke and the others is all that matters."

Kiba and Neji nodded in agreement, but still didn't like the idea of asking Sabaku to help. "Fine, lets get to his place then." Neji said, standing from where he sat.

"I'm going alone." Naruto stated, not moving from his place. Neji and Kiba were both taken back by how foreword Naruto was being. "I will take care of Sabaku, you two come up with a way to get into the Akatski without detection."

"They most likely know we are coming." Neji stated.

"Then we make a plan that will surprise them." Kiba stated. Naruto and Neji nodded in agreement. After setting up a new meeting place Naruto left, taking Sasuke's other car, a black Lexis with leather interior.

Naruto drove as fast as he could, weaving in and out of traffic. He didn't trust using his cell to call Gaara to let him know he was on his way. Naruto even went so far as to dislodge the tracking chip the Lexis had implanted in it. He didn't want to be tracked or for anyone to know his moves. He pulled up to his friends place and rang the door bell. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki." the butler greeted as he let the blonde in. "Mr. Sabaku has been expecting you."

_So, Gaara already knows._ Naruto thought with complete sarcasm. _Of course. _He smirked at this as he was lead to the library. "Hello, Gaara." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted with a slight incline of his head. "First off, I would like to say sorry about what happened-"

"Don't worry about it Gaara." Naruto cut him off giving the red head a small smile. "It's fine, all is forgiven." Gaara nodded and gave a slight smirk. "I gather you know why I'm here."

Gaara nodded as he stood from his seat. "Yes, I do. I've been tracking the Akatski for some time now. I have my own undercover in there, as does that annoying man, Gai." Naruto shuddered at the mention of the dark haired mans name. "I met Gai's little prodigy the other day." Gaara laughed.

Naruto smiled at this. "What did you think of bushy brows?"

Gaara smiled lightly at this. "I had met him once before. At the time all I could think about was how annoying he was." he chuckled a little. "He's grown up a lot since then."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "So you and bushy brows-"

"We have barely started dating Uzumaki." Gaara sated, cutting off the blonde. "Either way, we have the complete support of Gai's team. They will help with what ever we need."

"We?"

Gaara smirked, "Like I'm going to allow you to go in there with only two other morons."

Naruto looked a little uncomfortable with the thought of pulling other people into his mess. "I was hoping to keep as many people out of this as possible." he stated.

Gaara smirked at this. "That's why we are only sending in the best of the best." he stated. Naruto raised a brow at this. "Okay so here's the plan. You are going in alone. You will keep them busy while the rest of the team position themselves around the Akatski's hide out. They will silently infiltrate the hide out making their way to the heart, where you will be."

Naruto thought about the plane for a moment. "Alright," he said hesitantly. "Sounds good, but how am _I _supposed to keep them busy. I mean, these people probably know that at least Kiba and I are coming to get them. We can't underestimate their contacts. Also, they have Hinata, and anyone who is anyone knows of her overprotective cousin, even in a city this big."

Gaara pursed his lips at this. He had forgotten how perceptive the blonde could be, especially when it came to tough times. "Alright so if we put that into our calculations then the three of you go through the front door, leave the rest to the others."

Naruto nodded in agreement to this. "Fine, but _I_ want Orochimaru. No one touches him, but me. Got it?"

Gaara resisted the urge to fidget at Naruto's words. After all, his blonde friend wasn't sounding like himself. "Naruto, I don't think you should-" he cut himself off. He looked deep within the blondes blue eyes and found only determination with a tinge of worry. "Fine, I'll let the others know."

Naruto nodded and turned on his heel. "Let the others know we attack in twelve hours."

Gaara smirked at this. "I figured you'd say that, they already know."

Naruto made his way home. When he made it home he walked up the stairs to his apartment slowly. When he entered his apartment he wasn't too surprised to find someone waiting for him. "Breaking and entering is illegal you know." Naruto muttered as he threw his keys on the coffee table in front of his couch.

"How about making a copy of your key without permission?" the person asked with a lazy smirk clear in his voice.

Naruto sighed as he pulled open his fridge and pulled out a Bud Light. "Would you like one?" he asked, but didn't wait for his guest to answer as he pulled out a second beer. "Look, Shikimaru I don't have much time for this."

Shikimaru sighed as he opened his beer. "I'm not here to give you a lecture or to stop you." he stated then took a swig of his beer. "Just wanted to tell you a little secret."

Naruto held up his hand in warning not to say anything for a minute. Naruto placed his beer on the coffee table. He made a quick journey to his room before coming out with a small device in which he sat upon the table and flipped a switch. "Sorry, place might be bugged." Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch beside his friend. "We can't take any chances."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Okay, so this secret of mine." Shikamaru continued. "I've been an undercover cop for the past three years." Naruto didn't seem shocked by this, so he continued. "I found out a lot about the Akatski while I was acting as a bartender, that's why I want in on this 'attack', if you will."

Naruto smirked at this. "So, you're one of Gai's." he stated with ease. Shikamaru nodded and sank deeper into the couch. "Fine." the blonde answered. "We need a brain other then Neji, on the team. Everyone will be here shortly, before the infiltration." Shikamaru gave a tight nod, sending them both into silence.

Two hours later one by one people started gathering in the blondes apartment. "Everyone accounted for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara isn't here yet." Someone from the back of the crowed answered.

"He wont be." Naruto stated. People started murmuring all around. "I called his people off. Do not ask questions. You are all here on your own free will, are you not?" there were nods all around. "Good, now Shikamaru here, has a new and better idea on how to take these people down."

Neji stepped forward. "Why change the plan now?" he asked, with his arms spread out. "Everyone already knows their position and what to do. Why should we change it mere hours away-"

"Listen," Naruto ordered, glaring at the long haired man before him.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder. "Here's the thing," he started, looking at the entire crowed, lastly Neji. "There were most likely bugs set where we set up our first plans. This place is a safe haven. No one can listen in here or-" pointed out one of the windows. "Out there. We need a new plan. If we do not set one then the Akatski will know our every move and counter it. Any other questions?" no one said anything more. Shikamaru smirked at this and patted Naruto's shoulder. "Good, now here's what's going to happen-"

Mean while Gaara sat glaring at his library door. "I don't like this, not one single fucking bit." he growled out.

Temari and Kankuro smirked at this while glancing at each other then looking back at their brother. "We know." Temari sighed. "Look, Naruto and Lee are only looking out for you. They both care about your well being."

"They wont let me send any of my _men_ out either!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kankuro sighed and shook his head. "They don't want you involved, because they care." he explained, tightening his arms over his chest. "Besides, if you were caught being involved in something like what's about to go down, you would loose everything."

"And, hey," Temari piped in trying to find a bright side to everything. "What if they need help in needing a good lawyer. You could help them from getting into too much trouble that way."

Gaara glanced up at the blonde women then sighed and looked at his desk. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he agreed then stood. "Fine, we should find a good lawyer just in case."

"Sounds good." Temari and Kankuro agreed, following their little brother out.

Naruto glared at the building before him. _An abandoned warehouse complex._ He thought with mockery. _Isn't that just usual._ He got out of his truck and looked to the setting sun. After mentally checking where all his extra guns and explosives were he made his way towards the warehouse alone. When he got close someone shot a small round at him, missing on purpose obviously a mere warning fire. "I am unarmed!" he yelled, holding up his arms in surrender. "I believe your boss is expecting me."

"Hn, so the leaders intel was partially correct." the man guarding the building laughed. He had short dark hair and a bandana over his nose and mouth. "Where are the others? There are supposed to be three of ya."

Naruto shook his head. "Forced them to stay behind." Naruto stated, his eyes cold as ice. "This is _my_ fight, not theirs."

The man on top of the building laughed at this. "Yours eh?" he asked with a raised brow. "Fine, come in, but you better behave yourself. Wouldn't want to have to clean up another mess."

Naruto glared at the man before walking on. At the doors he was searched for weapons, in which they found none. "You must have a lot of guts kid." one man stated, as he led the blonde through a maze of halls. "After all, no back up, no weapons. You must really believe you can make it out alive."

The blonde smirked at this. "Of course I do." he stated before snapping both guards necks. Naruto walked further into the maze, remembering the blue prints of the main warehouse. _They should be right around this corner._ He thought as he looked up into a camera. _The others should know I'm here._ He took out the camera, like he had all the others, like a ghost in the system. Naruto pulled out his small pistil and stepped around the corner. No one was there, only the hostages. After looking around he stopped and listened, he could hear yelling and screaming down the other halls. _I only have a couple of minutes._ He walked over and found Sasuke first. He touched the ravens cheek softly and looked down at him lovingly. "Hey there Teme."

Sasuke opened his eyes in shock, which surprised Naruto as well. "Dobe, why did you come all this way?" he asked in a worried tone.

Naruto grinned at this as he undid Sasuke's right wrist. "Like I was going to allow these bastards to kill you." he stated.

Approaching footsteps made Naruto freeze. As he turned around he finished undoing the latch. "Well, well, well. Isn't it little Uzumaki, back from the dead." a man with skin so pale it was white and long black hair. "I thought I had you killed all those years ago."

Naruto smirked at this. "Like that little punishment would do _me_ in." he retorted.

"Little?" the man asked, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh dear, I guess we must do something much worse this time."

Naruto frowned at this and glared at the man. A small explosion was heard down one of the halls along with more screams. "It's over Orochimaru, can't you see that?" he asked, before lifting his gun and aiming at the mans heart. Before he could pull the trigger a gun was fired and pain shot through him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he sat up after finishing unstrapping his left wrist. He scrambled off the bed and down to hold the blonde man. "Naruto! Talk to me! Don't you dare die!" tears started running down his cheeks.

Naruto smiled up at the pale man, blood trickling down his lip. "Sasuke," he whispered. "I-" then all was quiet, Sasuke couldn't hear anything as Naruto lay limp in his arms.

"Naruto!" he screamed shaking the man. "Dobe!" yet the blonde said nothing, did nothing. "No-o!" Sasuke bellowed before standing up slowly, taking the gun slowly from the blondes limp hand. "I'll see you in hell." he growled as he shot the gun, aiming right at Orochimaru.

ME: Okay, yeah the end of this chapter was hard to write... I am actually teary eyed.

PFK: **smacks me upside head** How dare you! How can you first put Sasuke in a coma, then have him kidnapped by the Akatski, now you've killed Naruto!

BS: **sniffles** I hate you right now... **hides in corner **Besides who says Naru-Kun is dead!

PFK: I'm not done with you Kiya!

ME: Okay, I'm going to go lock myself in my room. I do hope you enjoyed chapter sixteen. Darkened Heart is almost over. Only one maybe two chapters more to go. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

ME: Wow, the last chapter of 'Darkened Heart'. Thanks to all who have stuck with me through the whole story! I'm sorry it's turned into something so sad. Strange how things turn out. To tell you the truth, this isn't exactly how I had planned things to go, but I guess plans just change.

BS(Breathing Stars): Yeah, sure right. We'll go with that.

PFK (Purple Fuzzy Kitty): Oh, lay off BS. We wont keep all the readers waiting. Enjoy the final chapter of 'Darkened Heart'!

CH 17

Shikamaru pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "Are you sure that the insiders tapped all the camera's?" Lee asked over Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru smirked and rolled his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out." he said as he clicked a few keys. "We're in. Go ahead Naruto." he said into a small bug on his ear. At first he didn't think the blonde heard him until he saw the warning shot through the front camera.

"That's one of ours." Lee said excitedly. Shikamaru couldn't believe this strange man; who got excited when you were about to storm a place and maybe get shot and killed? "That's Zabuza, I would know his firing technique any where."

Shikamaru shushed the hyper man as he watched the camera's go out one by one. "He's killed his company and taken out half the camera's." Shikamaru stated holding his hand up in a fist, letting people know to get ready. "Let's move people!" he ordered, moving his hand forward. "Move, move, move!" he ordered through a second bug to Neji.

Soon both groups of cops stormed the Akatski's hide out. Shikamaru followed quickly behind hoping everyone remembered exactly what was to happen. He was a little upset though when the Akatski's started coming from the wood works and started shooting. Though it also allowed some relief, for now it was self defense. He fought his way through the warehouse and made his way for the heart of the hide out. As he neared the exit he heard a gun fire then the most horrible sounds he could of heard.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, yet Naruto said nothing in return. "Dobe!" still nothing from the blonde. "No-o!" Shikamaru ran faster and found himself right behind the Akatski leader, Orochimaru. "See you in hell." Sasuke hissed pulling the trigger of the gun.

"Sasuke! No!" Shikamaru screamed as he shoved Orochimaru to the ground, barely in time for the bullet to miss.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke screamed, his hand shaking now. He fell to his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks as he dropped the gun. "He deserves to die!" he screamed pointing at Orochimaru.

Shikamaru sighed as he knocked the leader unconscious and handcuffed the mans hands behind his back. "Yes, he does." the dark haired man agreed as more officers walked into the large room with Akatski members also cuffed. "We will get in less trouble if we bring them in alive. Trust me, they will all get what they deserve."

Sasuke turned away from Shikamaru and back to Naruto. He cradled the motionless man on his lap. "I'm sorry." he whispered to un-hearing ears. "I came close to finishing what you started."

"Sai didn't make it." Kiba announced sadly. Sasuke looked up and saw his blondes friend come over to them next. The raven glared and held Naruto tighter. "I wont take him from you Sasuke." Kiba said as if talking to a child. Kiba slowly placed a hand over one of Naruto's pulse points. "We need someone to take Uzumaki to a hospital! Stat!" he ordered. Sasuke looked at the brunette confused. Kiba smiled softly at him, "If we get him to the hospital soon, then he will be fine."

Sasuke stood with the blonde in his arms. "I'll take him to Tsunade now." he stated coldly, walking out of the room the way Naruto had walked in.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata stuttered where she was tied up. Kiba turned around to his battered wife and released a breath of relief. "K-Kiba, somethings wrong." she cried.

Kiba rushed to the women and quickly untied her hands and feet. There was blood all over her dress, but no visible wounds. "What's wrong sweety? What happened?"

"The baby." Hinata cried. "They- they hit me so hard that- that-" she couldn't finish as she burst into tears.

A tall man with long blonde hair walked through one of the doors with Zabuza at his side. "Well everything is taken care of in the back." the blonde man stated. "We are gonna wanna get out of here in the next thirty minutes."

Zabuza nodded in agreement. "Deidara here, is quite good with bombs." he said. "So what's the damage?"

"We've lost Sai." Kiba answered, wanting anything to get his mind off the loss of his unborn child.

Deidara looked pained at that news. "Damn." he hissed, walking over to Sai's body. "I didn't think the damage would be so great. He was so beautiful."

"What of Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked.

Kiba grimaced at this. "Shot, has a weak pulse." he answered. "Uchiha is driving him to Tsunade's hospital now."

"I'm taking Sai there." Deidara stated, untying the man and catching him before he fell out onto the floor. "Maybe she can still save him." he almost sounded desperate.

Kiba shook his head and opened his mouth to oppose the idea when Hinata placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I think that's a good idea. Maybe he can still be saved." Deidara nodded and ran out another door to take his own hidden car. Kiba looked at his wife in confusion. "I know that Sai has been at the very lease unconscious for the past fifteen minutes. All he wanted was to see Naruto again, so maybe he held on."

The brunette sighed and shook his head. "He had no pulse Hinata."

"Well maybe it was so weak you couldn't feel it!" Hinata retorted, forgetting her own sorrow for the moment. "Some people need some kind of hope to get them through times like this. Some people aren't as lucky as you are that the one you love is still alive. We may of lost something, but the thing is _I'm_ still alive. Sasuke may loose Naruto if he isn't on time. Deidara may loose Sai also if he isn't on time. You still have me." Kiba knew that she was right. He smiled sadly and held her close.

Sasuke hated Naruto's truck. It could never drive fast enough for his liking. _"It's not the speed that matters."_ Naruto had told him. _"But the dependability."_ Sasuke had to admit that the truck was quite dependable, after all Naruto hadn't died in that accident.

"Come on baby." Sasuke muttered to the truck while patting it's dashboard. "Stay with me, I'm going to gun it." after all the times Naruto had warned to never drive the truck over a certain speed or else the engine could give out, Sasuke pushed the gas pedal to the floor. The engine roared to life and purred like a dream as he speed all the way back into the city. Sasuke was glad for the fact that Naruto kept his lights and siren in the truck in case of emergencies. He turned on the siren and put the lights on top of the truck then pulled out his phone. "Tsunade." he said hurriedly. "I'm on my way with Naruto. We need a surgical staff he's been shot." he hung up the phone and swerved by people who were too stupid to move out of the way.

Sasuke made it to the hospital in record time. "Get him on a gurney!" Tsunade ordered just outside the emergency entrance. "Get him to surgery stat!"

Sasuke followed Naruto in until they forced him to stay out of the surgical room. "Don't you dare die on me." he hissed as the blonde man he loved with his whole heart disappeared into surgery.

"I have the best surgical team on the case." Tsunade assured from beside him. She looked over at the red eyed man. "What happened in there?"

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths then motioned for them to sit. His legs were about to give out, everything was starting to crash down on him. "Ts-Ts-" Sasuke took another deep breath and grounded himself. "Tsunade, he saved me." he whispered.

"That's his job, Uchiha." Tsunade stated. "He is an officer, so of course he was going to save you."

Sasuke shook his head. "That isn't exactly what I meant." he said shaking his head then sat back in the chair. He stared at the ceiling trying to figure the right words. "He is such a moron. Risking his life like that is such a moronic move!"

Tsunade chuckled and pushed her bangs out of her face. "You wanna know what he said to me before he left?" she asked, looking Sasuke in the eye. "He said 'they chose the wrong Dobe to mess with'." she did her best imitation of the blonde man.

Sasuke actually chuckled at this. "Sounds like my Naruto." he sighed, then went on to tell Tsunade what had happened from the dream he had to waking up, then to Naruto coming to his rescue.

Deidara cursed like a sailor when he realized he had taken out his sirens and lights. He mentally calculated the quickest route to Tsunade's hospital from where he was, without getting caught in traffic. After deciding on what he _hoped_ would be the quickest way he sped off. As he drove at a dangerous speed he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Yes?"_ a female answered, a small chuckled in her voice.

"Tsunade, it's me." he said seriously.

The women sighed. _"What are you bringing me?"_

Deidara took a deep breath then answered quickly, "Victim has lost a lot of blood. Cut wounds all over body and whip lashes on back. Currently unconscious and pulse weak."

"_You realize we may not be able to save this victim right."_ Tsunade stated.

Deidara growled, his grip tightening on the phone and the steering wheel. "I realize this." he said, his voice strained. "Please try though." Deidara almost begged before he hung up. He glanced at the dying man, his head laying on Deidara's lap. "Hang in there." he whispered as he pressed the pedal to the metal.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked as he watched Tsunade pull her cell phone slowly away from her ear.

"Deidara." she answered. Tsunade turned to Sasuke, her brown eyes big and pleading. "Sasuke, I have a **huge** favor to ask of you."

The raven sighed and stood from where he sat. "You need me to escort him." he stated giving her a hard look, the blonde women nodded with a small sniffle. "Ugh, fine. You better take good care of my Dobe. Get him stable."

Tsunade sighed and glared right back at the raven. "We are doing everything in our power, Sasuke Uchiha. Don't make me call in other favors." she hissed.

Sasuke stood up straighter. "I'm already gonna be calling in a favor." he stated with a touch of loathing. "I am not an officer. I do not have the clearance to escort people. Also, everyone still thinks I'm in a coma so no one will believe me if I call for one of my own copters or anything else to go get them."

"Then I'll make the call." Tsunade stated snapping open her cell phone again. "Sabaku, it's me."

"_Is Uzumaki fine?"_

Tsunade bit her tongue. With a growl Sasuke took the phone from her. "Sabaku-"

"_So Uzumaki is not fine."_ he growled.

Sasuke growled again, narrowing his eyes into a death glare, scaring a few of the nurses even sending a few of them scurrying away in tears. "Naruto will be fine." he stated. "That is not the reason we are calling. Look, someone needs to get here fast but we don't have the clearance."

"In other words, you need me to send someone to get them." Gaara stated. "Who?"

Tsunade took the phone back. "Deidara." she answered then clapped the phone shut, knowing that's all the information Gaara had needed.

"Wait," Sasuke blurted in disbelief. "Deidara, is a good guy?" Tsunade nodded in the positive. "He had wanted me to be in a deeper coma!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "He was pretending to be a part of the Akatski, then." she explained, even though she didn't think an explanation was in order. "Besides, he probably didn't want you to see what was going to go down. They most likely weren't _fully_ aware of what was actually going to happen, or who they were messing with."

"Did you know what was going to happen?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shook her head in the negative. "But, you were ready for the worst just in case."

Gaara gaped at his phone for a mere second before he jumped into action. "Alright people! This is on the down low, but we need a rescue copter in the air, in two minutes! Less if possible!" he snapped. Most of the people in the room jumped into action. "Someone get me the coordinates on Deidara!" the red head pulled out his cell phone and rabidly dialed a number.

"_What!"_ the person answered.

"Don't 'what' me." Gaara hissed. "Find a safe placed to stop, a rescue copter is going in the air as we speak. Who's wounded and how bad?"

"_I can't stop."_ Deidara stated in a rush. _"His pulse is getting weaker. Have the copter find us then I'll stop. I **have** to get him as close to the hospital as possible."_

Gaara raised a brow at this. He had never heard the blonde sound so worried for someone. "Fine, but 'he' who?"

"Sai Baikan." Deidara, clipped eve though there was an underlying affection in the name.

Again Gaara was shocked. "Alright, the copter will find you." he sighed closing his phone as he sat in an over stuffed chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is all such a mess."

"Hang in there little brother." Temari cheered softly as she sat a cup of tea in front of the red head. "Things are barely getting started after all."

Gaara's right eye started twitching at this. "That's the whole problem." he sighed, then took a sip of tea.

Deidara did not have to drive for long before the helicopter with Gaara's insignia on it, flew over head. Taking the next off ramp he parked and got the dark haired man on the copter, leaving his car behind in favor of staying with Sai. Immediately the medics on board got Sai on a life support system, hooking up plasma to try and make up for the loss of blood. The medics kept throwing questioning at Deidara which he answered quickly and accurately.

When they reached the hospital the medics quickly got Sai into the hospital leaving Deidara to sit and wait. He walked into the sitting area and found Sasuke with Tsunade. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." he sighed as he walked closer to the raven. "I should of tried harder to make sure no one got as hurt as Uzumaki or Baikan."

Sasuke grunted and look away from the long haired blonde. "No one knew how things would go." he stated coldly, using as much self control he had to keep from punching Deidara. "Damn that Dobe." he ground out his hands tightening, his fingers intertwined hoping that if there is a God, for Him to save Naruto. Sasuke could of sworn he had only seen and heard one bullet released from the gun. Had he been wrong? Had Naruto been injured by the time he had arrived to Sasuke? The raven just did not know.

"Code Red." a voice called over the intercom. Tsunade looked at her beeper then shot out of her seat and down the back hall before either man could ask anything.

Fifteen minutes later Tsunade and Shizune walked deftly out to the waiting room. Both women looked grave. "We, have bad news." Shizune sighed, keeping her gaze down. Sasuke and Deidara both stood, both men anxious yet un-wanting to hear the news.

"Sasuke," Tsunade started, the boys face fell as tear pricked his eyes. He started shaking his head while muttering 'no' repeatedly under his breath. "I'm sorry, but Naruto had too many wounds that were too fatal and not enough time to treat them."

"No!" Sasuke screamed, as he looked up at Tsunade his eyes wild. "He can't be dead! He promised he would be okay! He promised we would always be together!"

Tsunade took the raven into her arms and held him close while muttering sweet nothings to sooth him. "I'm sorry sweety." she sighed squeezing Sasuke a little. "It's not fair that he was taken from us so early."

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed away from the consoling and caring women. "Yes, it is." he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up and met Tsunade's concerned brown eyes with cold soulless black eyes of his own. "It comes with the territory of being an officer. Nothing is fair when it comes to these things." he glared momentarily at Deidara and sighed. "I hope your friend will be okay." he said bitterly as he turned to walk away. Tsunade took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked to her office. She had people to inform. She called Jiraiya first.

Gaara rubbed his eyes, weariness clear on his face. He jumped when his phone began to ring. He glared at the irritating device and thought momentarily of throwing it against the wall or at least out the window. "Yes?" he said with a sigh.

"_He's gone."_ Sasuke's hollow voice said on the other line.

Gaara blinked a couple of times suddenly well aware of his surroundings. "What?" he said dumbfounded. "Who? What are you talking about, Uchiha?"

"_Naruto's dead!"_ Sasuke screamed, furious with everything.

Gaara did not know what to say. He truly never thought about the blonde, hyper active man dying so easily. "What are you going to do?"

This seemed to shock the raven. He was silent for a moment before he growled. _"I don't know."_ he answered before hesitating. _"Guess I'll start with the funeral plans."_

Gaara sighed and gave a tight nod. "Come on by and I'll get a lawyer to pull up Naruto's will." Sasuke agreed and hung up.

A light knock disturbed Gaara's momentary silence. "May I come in Gaara?" Temari asked timidly as she half opened the door. The red head beckoned her in looking as grave as ever. "What is it?" she asked immediately.

"What do you need Temari?" he asked, thinking that if he stuck with work then he could forget all about things for the time being.

Temari looked her little brother over before shaking her head and smiling kindly. "Just wanted to let you know that we have the lawyers lined up and ready.

Gaara nodded at this. "I need you to do me another favor." he said lightly. "Get me Naruto's lawyer that he made his will with. Tell them Sasuke will be here to speak with him."

Temari gaped at him. He glared lightly at her sending her into motion. "Right, I'll get Mr. Umino on the line right away." Gaara wonder how the girl he called a sister could know so much about everyone they knew. "Anything else Gaara?"

"Make up a guest room please." he sighed, tears brimming his emerald green eyes. "We will be having a guest for a while."

Two hours later Sasuke found himself alone in the Sabaku library. He did not mind being alone though it left him with only his thoughts. "Hello Mr. Uchiha." a tender voice greeted as the door to the library closed softly. "You needed to talk?"

Sasuke gave a tight nod, keeping his gaze locked on the table before him. "Yes. For two reasons, Iruka." Sasuke stated dryly. The short brunette sat across from the raven. "I need to know what Naruto's will states." Iruka started shaking his head until Sasuke repeated the dreaded words he kept hearing over and over in his head. "He's dead, Iruka. I need to know so I can rewrite my own will accordingly."

Iruka stared at the man before him. A man he had known well as a kid. "Alright Sasuke." he sighed opening his leather briefcase and pulled out a sealed piece of paper. After opening it he read aloud, "I hear by leave the apartment and all of its contents and my truck to Sasuke Uchiha. To Jiraiya Sanin I leave all the money in my first savings account. To my dear sister Naruko Uzumaki, I leave my Corvette, my Eclipse and lastly my 1969 Thunder Bird."

Sasuke's eye started twitching. "How much is in the savings account?" he inquired, wondering why his blondes sister got all the good cars while he got the truck.

Iruka pulled out a new piece of paper. "It would seem that Mr. Uzumaki opened this account for in case his grandfather fell ill or any other events. It has accumulated almost two hundred thousand over the years." he stated. "There is one more thing in the will." Sasuke nodded for Iruka to finish. "To Tsunade Sanin, everything in my second savings will be split between her hospital and to her personally." he finished. "Would you like to know the amount for the second account as well?" Sasuke shook his head in the negative. "Mr. Uzumaki also has a tape he would like shown at his funeral. He also wished to be cremated and his closest friends and relatives to have a locket of his ashes and for you to have the urn."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, not that he had a choice. "Okay, are you ready for my new will?" he asked getting a little more comfortable in his seat. Iruka pulled out a black pen and a crisp piece of paper then gave a tight nod. "Everything that was Naruto's is to be split between Kiba Inuzuka, Naruko Uzumaki, Tsunade Sanin and Jiraiya Sanin. Naruto's urn will go to Tsunade Sanin. The truck will go to Jiraiya Sanin. Everything else will go to my brother Itatchi Uchiha. My money in all accounts is to be split between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke stated everything hollowly, a sad and solemn look on his face.

"What of your company, sir?" Iruka questioned after finishing writing everything.

Sasuke smirked sadistically. "Haven't you heard? Sabaku and Uchiha have merged." he stated. "Sabaku will be left in charge of everything."

Iruka gave a small nod as he looked over the document. "Is that everything?"

"My cars." Sasuke muttered. "All of them will go to Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka almost dropped his pen. "That is all."

Two weeks later Sasuke found himself putting on more black then he had worn in years. He pulled on some pressed black slacks, a button up black shirt then a nice black coat over, with a pair of black socks and black dress shoes. As he looked at himself in the mirror he half smirked. _What would Naruto say?_ He wondered with a sigh.

He thought of the passed of when he and his blonde were in middle school. Heck even before then, young Sasuke seemed to wear nothing but black. Eventually he and Naruto started getting closer and closer even if they did fight all the time. _"Why are you always wearing black?"_ Naruto had asked with a small laugh. Sasuke just glared at the blonde finding no reason to explain himself. _"I bet you would look better in blue or something."_ Naruto had laughed with a shake of his head. Sasuke had blushed and looked away. The very next day he went to school in a navy blue shirt and light brown shorts.

"I'll see you at the funeral." Sasuke called through his brothers place.

"Drive safe Sasuke." was Itatchi's reply from the kitchen.

Sasuke did not reply as he walked out of the house. He pulled out the key's to the old orange truck he had been driving, it still smelled like his blonde. He took a deep breath as he situated himself in the truck before starting it. He smirked wishing Naruto had been awake to see his truck show it's true colors. The old truck had been made to go fast, Sasuke was actually proud of the old thing.

Ten minutes later the raven pulled into the chapel in which his blonde's funeral reception was to be. Though the blonde had been cremated Sasuke wanted everyone together. After all there was that tape Naruto had wanted everyone to see. He walked through the large oak doors of the church and down the hall to the large room he had rented out for the occasion.

"You're early." a cool voice commented from beside the door.

Sasuke glared at the person who stood there. "Get out." Sasuke growled fully turning to him. "I do not want you here. I never wanted to see your face again!"

The man beside the door looked at him in shock. "Look, Uchiha, I cared about Naruto just as much!" he exclaimed angrily. "I would of traded my life for his any day! Besides it's not like you did much of anything to save him."

Sasuke took a threatening step towards the dark haired man. "Excuse me for being a little tied up at the time!" he all but screamed, anger clear in his eyes and voice. "I would switch places with him any day. My life is nothing without him, Naruto was _my_ life, Sai. My everything to live for. Now he is gone." he sighed then glared evenly at the man before him. "_Your_ wounds were more extreme on the other hand! How is it that _my_ Naruto died and not you! It's not fair!"

"Hey, Sasuke, calm down." someone commanded from further in the chapel room. From the shadows of the room stepped Deidara. He stepped protectively in front of Sai, as if to shield him from any more hurtful words. "Things happen Sasuke. You are not the only one who misses Uzumaki. A lot of people would of died for the boy, but no one can change what has already passed." Sasuke glared at the man as his words cut right into the ravens heart. "We are done here, sorry to tress pass." he ground out as he led Sai out.

Sasuke turned his back to the door and walked further into the still dark room. What he found shocked him and filled his eyes with tears. Naruto's urn; made of solid oak with a bowl of ramen carved into the wood; stood on a table with orange flowers of different kinds, all around it covering the whole table. He had not thought of decorating the table. He felt like a complete bastard for the way he had just treated the men who had left.

"Are we the first ones here?" Sakura asked from the door. Before Sasuke could say anything the light was turned on. "Oh, Sasuke you are here." she smiled sadly at him as she walked down the aisle. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as they found Naruto's urn. "Oh, Sasuke, it's beautiful."

"Sai and Deidara did the flowers." he said instantly.

"Where are those two any way?" Ino asked as she walked slowly down the aisle.

"They left."

"In other words you let your temper get the better of you." Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"What ever." Sasuke ground out as he walked to the right of the table where many candles were set out. He lit one then gave a small prayer before it. Sasuke would never say he was a religious man, after all as far as he was concerned God had not saved his blonde so why should he pray to him. Instead he silently spoke to Naruto hoping that his spirit would at least hear him.

A half an hour later everyone was gathered in the chapel. "Thank you all for coming." Sasuke spoke at the front of the chapel. "I uh, don't know what to say really. Naruto has a video he wants us all to watch then Iruka Umino is going to read his will."

A white screen was lowered behind Sasuke. He moved to the right of it and the video was started. Naruto was sitting on a cushioned chair smiling. "Hi everyone." he said. "Obviously if you are watching this I did not make it out of the mission alive. To tell you all the truth I did not expect to." he looked at a small watch on his wrist. "The mission is in four hours, but I wanted to rewrite my will and to make this for everyone." he sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm sure that some of you are blaming yourselves or others, but this was my choice. What I want is for all of you live until you are old. I love you all so much." he chuckled a little though his eyes were starting to water. "Sasuke," he said then paused. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I wanted to grow old with you, I love you so much. Of course if my _personal_ mission was a fail, then I'll see you on the other side." he gave a slight shrug, but there was sorrow filled in his words. "Kakashi, I have a personal favor to ask of you. If Sai Baikan survived this mission and still wishes to be part of the force, I would like him to be my replacement. I feel he is ready for the responsibility." his words were cold, obviously still mad about the whole undercover behind his back thing. "Alright, well Iruka I'll leave the rest to you. Stay safe everyone, I love you all." then he glared lightly at the camcorder. "And, Sasuke, be nice to Sai and Deidara. I know how you are. You better live Sasuke, or I'll kick your ass on the other side Teme."

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke sighed while shaking his head.

"Of course, that is if they both made it out alive." Naruto sighed again. "Promise me Sasuke." Naruto ordered through the TV, as if he just knew that Sasuke had survived. "Promise Teme."

Sasuke glared at the screen. "Fine, Dobe!" he groaned, wishing he could hit the blonde over the head. "I promise, alright."

Naruto chuckled and gave a light nod. "Good." he stated. It was then that Sasuke flinched and stared at the screen as if Naruto was going to pop off the screen laughing while apologizing for worrying everyone. "Alright, well that's all. Take it away from Iruka." then pictures and pieces of home video's started playing with soft music.

Iruka stepped forward from where he was at. He did not know if it was really the right time for him to read the will. Some people were sobbing from the video others consoling the ones crying. "Go on ahead." Jiraiya said from the front row.

The brunette nodded and pulled out the paper. "Okay," he cleared his voice. "I hear by leave the apartment and all of its contents and my truck to Sasuke Uchiha. To Jiraiya Sanin I leave all the money in my first savings account. To my dear sister Naruko Uzumaki, I leave my Corvette, my Eclipse and lastly my 1969 Thunder Bird. To Tsunade Sanin, everything in my second savings will be split between her hospital and to her personally." he read it all slowly. Everyone seemed to be a little shocked. "Also, there are lockets for Tsunade Sanin, Jiraiya Sanin, Naruko Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Inuzuka, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Ten-Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake and Sai Baikan."

"Lockets?" Sakura asked confused.

Iruka nodded holding one up. "Each one has a custom pendent with a bit of Naruto's ashes within them." he explained. "He said that he wished for everyone to have a part of him with them. Or something like that." he shrugged.

"He wanted to be with us for always." Ten-Ten summarized for him. Iruka nodded with a small smile.

With a sigh Sasuke walked out of the chapel, Naruto's urn in hand. He placed the urn in the passengers seat and sighed as he started the orange monstrosity of a truck. "You should be proud of the old girl." he chuckled dryly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "She can drive a lot faster then you thought."

"_Of course Sasuke."_ the raven could hear the blonde say, even though he knew Naruto was not really there. _"You know how I am."_ then the blondes laughter seemed to fill the cab of the truck.

Sasuke growled as he drove through traffic. "Yeah, I know how you are Dobe. I know."

He parked in front of his brothers mansion. He pulled the urn out with him and walked into the house. "Hello little brother." Itatchi greeted, a bottle of brandy in hand. "How about a drink?"

Sasuke noticed a light pink tint on his brothers cheeks. "No thank you Itatchi." he sighed walking by his brother to the stairs.

Itatchi frowned at this and followed his brother. "Aw, come on little brother." he whined, tripping up the stairs. "What about Naruto? Would he like a drink?"

Sasuke paused in his steps for a mere second before smirking. "Come now big brother, you know he doesn't like brandy." his smirk saddened as he shook his head. "Please, leave me alone Itatchi. Naruto and I are tired." he closed the door softly behind him.

A month passed and Naruto's birthday was right around the corner. The whether was strangely cold for it still technically being summer in San Antonio, Texas. Sasuke found it quite refreshing and was kind of glad the summer heat was going away. "What should we do for your birthday Naruto?" he asked the urn which sat beside his bed. Sasuke's eyes seemed dull and lifeless, bags under them so big you could see them from across the room. His complexion was paler then usual. You could tell he hardly left his room at his brothers. Everyone had tried to get a hold of him or try to coax him out of the room. None prevailed, not even his own brother. "I agree Dobe." he said, a small smile caressing his worn face.

Sasuke paced his room searching for random things and packing them in a small bag. He knew that he should of gone to the court for the cases against the Akatski, but he couldn't find it in himself to face them. He couldn't leave the safety of his haven and he couldn't leave Naruto.

"Itatchi, has he come from his room yet?" a worried Sakura asked as she walked into the mansion. She sighed and shook her head when Itatchi answered in the negative. "What are we going to do? Naruto wouldn't want this for him."

"What can we do?" Itatchi asked with a sigh. "After all Naruto was his life. He has nothing now that the blonde moron is gone."

Sakura glared at the elder Uchiha. "He still has people who care about him!" she screamed in his face. Itatchi actually backed away in fear for his life. "Look, there has got to be something for us to do."

Itatchi gave a slight smirk. "The blonde's birthday is in two days." he stated. Sakura raised a brow in confusion. "Look, Sasuke might come out if we throw a small birthday for Naruto."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto is dead. He is gone never to age again." she stated.

Itatchi groaned at having to deal with the moronic girl before him. "Sasuke seems to think that Naruto is still alive, some how." he stated. "I'm no psychiatrist, but it seems that somewhere in Sasuke's deep psyche Naruto is still alive and breathing. The blondes death was too traumatic for him to handle. That is why he wont come out of his room, he is trying to keep 'Naruto' safe."

"Okay, you have my attention now." Sakura sighed, though she did not agree with what the man was suggesting. Itatchi smirked as he leaned close to start explaining his plans. "Alright, I'll call Gaara and the others. We are going to need everyone in on this."

"Sounds good, now who is going to talk to Sasuke?" Itatchi asked, looking everywhere but at the girl before him.

"You are." Sakura stated with a shrug as she stood up. "I have things to do. After all a day and a half isn't much time to plan a party." she walked out of the room then the house shutting the door softly behind her.

Itatchi sighed as he glared at the now closed door. "Damn that girl." he hissed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Though he did have to admit that he appreciated her visits. After all his brother wasn't much of a talker any more. With another sigh he stood from his seat and made his way up the stairs to his brothers room. "Sasuke." he called through the closed and locked door. He knocked a couple of times until he finally heard the sounds of the locks being unlocked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Itatchi grimaced as he looked upon his sickly brother. He hadn't realized how bad things had gotten or he would of done something much sooner. "Sakura was just here." he smiled, trying to act normal. "She is planning a huge birthday bash for Naruto. She wanted me to make sure you were both going to be there."

Sasuke looked a little shocked then looked back into the room, nodding a couple of times. "We can only be there for a little bit." he said when he turned back to his brother. "We have plans of going back to the apartment to have some alone time."

Itatchi nodded in understanding, though a touch of regret wrenched his heart. "Alright, that's fine. See you then, I guess." he said then turned around and walked away.

"Gaara!" Temari called, as she ran down the hall of the large office building. "Bad news! Gaara!"

Gaara Sabaku sighed with irritation as he opened up his office door. "What is it Temari." he growled, glaring at the agitated girl.

Temari gasped for breath when she reached her brother. "Uchiha, still wont come into work." she said, holding out a piece of paper.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he took the piece of paper from the girl. "I figured as much Temari." he sighed, turning back into his office. "Come on in sister, I wish to speak with you about something." Temari nodded and closed the door behind herself. "I'm worried about Sasuke." Gaara stated with a solemn sigh. Temari nodded in agreement, after all everyone was worried about the raven. "I had a feeling that Naruto's death was going to be hard on him, but I never thought it would be this bad."

"I hear that he's going insane." Temari stated with a slight shrug. "Unfortunately not everyone can handle loosing the one they love. I do not believe we can bring Sasuke back from where ever his mind is right now." Gaara kept his gaze from meeting his sisters, choosing that his desk was more interesting. "He is far too gone."

Gaara huffed and slammed his fist against his desk. "Damn it all." he ground out, glaring at the floor now. "Naruto should not of been the one to die. If only he would of-"

"Would of, could of, should of." Temari huffed herself, standing tall. "What is done is done. We can not change the past, no matter how much we want to." Gaara glared up at the blonde women before him. "I m merely stating the truth, do not glare at me little brother. Naruto did what he thought was right." she sighed and shook her head then shrugged. "That's just how I see it any way."

With a sigh Gaara stood from his desk calmly. "Naruto always did like being the big hero, but this was something he should of asked for help with." he chuckled a little which shocked Temari, after all even with Lee around her little brother had been boarder lining reverting back to his old ways. "Sakura is throwing a birthday party for Naruto. Something to try and bring Sasuke back from his delusion. We are invited, though we don't have to go."

Two days later everyone gathered at Ino's small place. Everyone was there even Sai and Deidara, the whole precinct in fact and all of Naruto's friends. The only ones missing were Sasuke and Itatchi. "You know, this is strange." Sai muttered to Deidara.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked, holding the dark haired man close to him.

Sai thought for a moment as he leaned into Deidara a little. "Itatchi is not one to be late." he stated, his words calculated. "Even if he had to drag Sasuke here by his hair, Itatchi would not be late getting here."

As if summoned by Sai's words the front door opened and Itatchi walked in before falling face first onto the floor. "What happened!" Ino all but screamed as she ran to the fallen man. She turned him over and found a gunshot wound to his right shoulder.

"Sasuke," Itatchi breathed. "Shot me... when I... tried to bring... him here. Something about plans already made."

"I've already dialed 911. An ambulance is on the way." Kiba called from the kitchen.

"Hang in there Itatchi, we'll get you help." Ino sighed, keeping as calm as possible.

"Please," Itatchi begged, a slight smile on his face. "Someone save my brother." he tried to take a deep breath only to flinch at the pain. "He went-" he couldn't finish as he passed out from the pain.

"We are almost there Naruto." Sasuke said, dry excitement in his voice. "We haven't been to the apartment in a while. Hope it wasn't broken into, huh Dobe." the cab was silent. He frowned as he stared out the window. "I know, I shouldn't of shot my brother, but he was trying to ruin our plans." The rest of the ride was silent, Naruto's urn strapped into the passengers seat.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke parked the old truck at the apartments and made his way up to the apartment. As soon as the raven walked into the apartment flashbacks of being stuck with the Akatski then Naruto being shot and not waking up. Everything just struck him like a brick wall. Tears sprang to his onyx eyes as he started violently shaking and crying. "No." he sobbed, holding the urn closer to him. "No."

When he calmed down Sasuke walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Sake and started downing it. He walked through the whole apartment remembering all the good times he and Naruto had in every room. He walked over to the balcony and looked out the window. For the first time in many years there was snow falling and blanketing the city. "Well Naruto." Sasuke half slurred looking at the urn. "Happy birthday love." silent tears ran down his cheeks as he put down the half empty Sake bottle. He walked out into the cold, grief overtaking him once again. He stepped up onto the railing of the balcony and turned to face the apartment one last time before falling, staring at the absurdly large snow flakes that kissed his cheeks like angel feathers. As he fell, feeling like he were flying an image of Naruto's smiling face passed through Sasuke's mind. He smiled ever so slightly, closing his eyes to keep that image in his mind as he hit the pavement, killing him instantly. No pain could reach him now.

ME: I'm sorry I kind of rushed the ending. It was really hard for me to finish this story. Thanks again for sticking with me! Hope you all read my other stories ^^ Thanks again! Oh and I promise no more sad stories like this. ^^


End file.
